


Affairs of the Heart

by mymoon4ndstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bisexual Characters, Canon Compliant, David Bowie - Freeform, Death Eaters, Desi Harry Potter, Desi Potter Family (Harry Potter), F/M, Fleetwood Mac, Good Slytherins, Horcrux Hunting, Leather Jackets, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oblivious Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Queen - Freeform, Regulus is the Draco of this world, Sharing a Bed, Sirius is So Gay, Slow Burn, The Beatles - Freeform, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel Fix-It, Touch-Starved characters, Trans Character, Unreliable Narrator, Voldemort is there but not really, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, but without the bullying, did I mention slow burn, he's just a bit of a shit, kind of, lots of 70s music, pureblood etiquette, until it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon4ndstars/pseuds/mymoon4ndstars
Summary: After Dumbledore dies and Harry finds out that the locket is fake, he hides himself away in the library, searching day and night for any answers to who the mysterious 'R.A.B' is. Harry stumbles across a book called 'Affairs of the Heart', a book that concerns soul magic. Surely that shouldn't just be lying around? But Harry's curiosity is piqued, and one thing led to another and now he's waking up on the Hogwarts grounds, looking up at the headmaster he watched die mere days before.Marked Mature for language, manipulative undertones, and chapters later on that will have either violence or mild sexual content.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 150
Kudos: 638
Collections: Best of the time travel and SI/OCs





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Affairs of the Heart! Just so you're aware, this fic will be using the kind of time travel where it starts a new timeline, so Harry will be born in 1980 still but won't travel back because the canon events that led to that won't happen this time. Basically it's the type where I can save everyone I want to lol ^^
> 
> If you want to listen to the playlist I've made for this fic (it has all the songs from the notes) please do! you can find it here - spotify:playlist:3EWncOBZZCQqa4cENL7tWZ
> 
> Song for this chapter - While My Guitar Gently Weeps - The Beatles
> 
> Chapter POV - Harry

It didn’t seem real, Harry thought, walking his way slowly to where Dumbledore lay on the ground, unmoving. He felt numb as he knelt next to him, moving stray hairs from his mentors face. Harry could feel the angry, hot tears falling down his cheeks still, but they didn’t mean anything. Snape had actually done it, had killed the man that had trusted him with his life.

~

Only a day had passed and everywhere Harry went people flinched away from him. Only the people from the DA that had been involved in the chaos last night knew what had happened, everyone else just steered clear of the hatred and depression coming off him in waves. It was fake. Dumbledore was dead and it was a fake.

~

“I don’t know what to do Mione.” He whispered to her that night, the three of them bundled up on a sofa in front of the fire in the common room.

“Oh Harry, you don’t have to do anything yet. But we’ll be with you, I promise.” Ron nodded silently on his other side, patting his shoulder gently but firmly.

“He died for nothing. The locket is…” He choked slightly and gasped the words out. “It’s fake. It wasn’t a real horcrux.” He felt more than heard Hermione’s sharp intake of breath before her arms were flung around him. He lifted one arm up to her back, gently holding her as she shook, whether out of sadness or frustration he didn’t know.

~

“Please just come and eat something Harry, I know you want answers and I don’t blame you, but we’re worried.” Harry kept walking down the aisle of the library, Hermione slowly following.

“I just need to find out who they are, Mione. I know I’ve seen those initials somewhere, I just don’t know where.” He pulled out the book of modern wizarding history that had a chapter on himself in, skimming the index while continuing to walk away from her. It wasn’t until he slammed it shut in frustration that he realised his best friend had left.

~

Harry didn’t know how long it had been since that night. Each day merged into the next. The last time he’d been back to his dormitory to shower and attempt sleep, the dark hollows under his eyes made him look like he had two black eyes. He didn’t sleep for long, his dreams wrought with memories from the last few years. Pettigrew escaping, Remus changing in front of them, Sirius almost dying. Cedric dying and him trapped, unable to do anything to save him. Pettigrew slicing into his arm, Voldemort emerging from the huge cauldron. Sirius falling into the veil, Remus holding him back from running after him. Why didn’t he just come out the other side? Why didn’t Harry follow him. It would have been so much easier. Draco yelling a crucio at him that didn’t hit. Draco bleeding out on the bathroom floor. Harry running away as Myrtle screamed. Harry, numb, as Ginny hid the book for him, thinking that he might as well be a death eater too, if he was able to inflict that much pain on someone. Draco lowering his wand. Snape raising his. Dumbledore falling over the edge of the tower. Harry running over the edge after him, maybe he could reach him in time.

~

Harry never went anywhere without the note from R.A.B. He held it in his hand, or kept it folded up in the fake locket, heavy around his neck. One night he stumbled over a book as he was returning some to their shelves in the library. Quite literally stumbled, dropping all the other books in his arms. Harry hadn’t used his wand for anything for days, he knew that a simple leviosa would sort the mess of books out in seconds, but he couldn’t bring himself to try. He picked the books up one by one, putting them on the table next to him and finally reaching for the one that had tripped him up. ‘ _Affairs of the Heart_ ’ was written in very faint gold lettering across the spine, but the cover itself was a plain, unassuming green leather. Harry opened the book and slowly sat down, a frown creasing his forehead. This didn’t look like any kind of book he’d seen in Hogwarts before. There was no structure, no chapters, and it was entirely handwritten. Thinking he may have found an old students diary that was left in the library by mistake, he put it on the table with the rest of the books. He’d had enough of meddlesome books to last his whole life, thank you very much.

~

The next day, Harry found himself sat in a corner of the library, poring over the book. It seemed to be a study of the heart, but not in a scientific sense. It spoke of souls, hearts, soul bonds and soulmates, spells to find your true partner in life, soul magic - oh how Harry’s stomach turned when he saw that, but it was just a passage about patronuses - and endless other topics. Heart heavy with the knowledge he now had, Harry went for a walk, aimlessly ending up at the astronomy tower, as he did in every dream he had. It was the first time he had been back in real life since that night.

Harry sat on the edge of the tower, taking out the note from the locket and reading it again, not that he needed to, he knew it by heart now. “I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more… R.A.B… Who are you?” Harry whispered, sighing as he ran a finger over the initials. A tear fell onto the paper, surprising Harry, when did he start crying? But before he could worry about that, the book in his lap started glowing a faint gold. In Harry’s haste to get away from it in case it really was cursed, he stumbled over the edge of the tower and knew that this was it. The last thing he thought as he fell and fell and fell, was ‘R.A.B.’


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter - Dreams - Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Chapter POV - Harry

The first thing Harry thought as he woke was that he had to get the snitch, it was right in front of him, all he needed to do was reach out and - a chuckle from above him made him jerk upright. Harry blinked at the blurry figure in front of him, holding back a small laugh as he realised he had been reaching not for a golden snitch, but his headmaster’s golden spectacles, shining in the sunlight.

“So I’m dead then? Oh well, at least I got to see you again, sir.” The blue twinkling eyes seemed to darken in concern as Harry sighed, laying back in the grass and staring up at the castle behind them. “I guess it makes sense, for the afterlife to be Hogwarts. I wonder if I’ll see Sirius soon, or maybe mum and dad. That would be nice, wouldn’t it sir?” Harry closed his eyes and he fell into darkness once more.

~

The next time Harry woke, it was to soft voices nearby, two that sounded extremely familiar. He pushed himself up from the soft bed he was laying on, and reached for his glasses, knowing where he was straight away from the layout of the room, and the fact he had landed himself there far too many times since he was eleven.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Harry turned to his headmaster and blinked, shaking his head slightly.

“I thought it was a dream…” Dumbledore smiled slowly.

“My dear boy, I think you may have had a bit of a shock. You seemed to know me, however I do not think I know you. Madam Pomfrey here has checked you over and other than the obvious falling unconscious, you seem to be in relatively good health.” Harry did nothing but blink at him. “I must say I am relieved, I was quite concerned when I came across you lying beneath the astronomy tower on my stroll through the grounds.”

“Sorry, sir, I don’t mean to be rude but, how is this possible? I tripped and fell, and I was sure I was going to die…” A gasp from beside him made him turn and blink in shock as he took in Madam Pomfrey, a witch in her early thirties, with auburn hair up in a large bun and her wand stuck through it.

“Oh, you poor thing! No wonder Albus - that is, Professor Dumbledore rushed in here with you.” Harry turned back to Dumbledore and the man smiled and tipped his head slightly.

“As I said, I am relieved to see that you are okay. May I ask, what is your name? How did you get onto the grounds?”

“Sir, I’m Harry. Harry Potter? And it’s not even June yet, why shouldn’t I be here?” Dumbledore’s eyebrows rose and then Harry knew that this man really didn’t know him, for him to show surprise that genuinely. The headmaster Harry knew was always careful showing his emotions around him.

“Well, Harry. It is, in fact, August. August the eighteenth, nineteen seventy seven. And the only young Mr Potter that I know, is called James.” Harry stopped breathing. He’d gone back in time. He’d genuinely time travelled, without a time turner. He should have fallen to his death and instead, he was in the seventies, where his father was still alive. His father was still a teenager, still at Hogwarts!

A gentle hand rubbing circles on his back and a calming voice brought Harry back to the present - or, the past - and he took slow deep breaths in time with Madam Pomfrey’s guidance. Harry just caught the stern look she gave Dumbledore before smiling back at him.

“I think that’s enough questions for the time being. Why don’t we get some tea and sandwiches brought up, the headmaster is welcome to stay of course, as long as he does what is best for my patient.” The last few words were directed at Dumbledore again and he reluctantly nodded, conjuring two chairs and a tea table

~

After Harry had eaten every last morsel he could manage, and drunk more cups of tea than in any one sitting in his life, Madam Pomfrey finally deemed him well enough to handle a few more questions, and firmly told him that he was to ask the headmaster any of his own as well. She informed them that she would be visiting Professor McGonagall for a short while, but if they needed anything they were to send a patronus for her.

“Please forgive my abruptness Harry, but I fear there would have been no easy way of telling you where you are. Or should I say, when.” Dumbledore raised one eyebrow very slightly and Harry nodded, clearing his throat.

“Yes, I um, well… I was in nineteen ninety seven. I don’t know how, or why, but I have managed to travel twenty years into the past.” Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. “I thought as much, not the number of years of course, that is quite startling. Well, Harry my dear boy, I suppose we need to decide what will happen now that you’re here.” Harry’s eyes widened but before he could say anything Dumbledore raised a hand. “Don’t worry my boy, don’t worry. You may stay here, and attend your lessons, as you would have in your time. I simply meant, what should we tell people. You do look a remarkable amount like James, understandably, but that may stir up too much interest in you. Perhaps a glamour? How are you with charms?”

“Er, I’m okay. I got an E on my owls. But wouldn’t that mean I can’t do other spells while it’s in place? And I really don’t want to change myself, if possible, sir.” Harry looked down at the empty mug he held in his lap, perhaps Pomfrey was right and he needed more tea for this. Just as he thought it, the mug refilled with a tea brewed just how he preferred it. He took a small sip, sighing in relief before looking back up to Dumbledore. “Sorry professor, I just don’t want to change my appearance. Nobody knows me because of my scar here, nobody will care if I look similar to James except him.”

“Your scar? So, people know you from just a scar, where you came from?” Dumbledore asked quietly.

“Um, yeah it’s just really recognisable. Hard not to see something that covers half of your face…” Harry trailed off, habit taking over and he reached up to rub his forehead where the pale lines streaked across. “…ry. Harry? Harry my boy, are you okay?” Harry blinked at Dumbledore, trying to understand why he was crying.

“M-maybe you should get Madam Pomfrey, sir.” The old man stood up with a small nod.

“Minerva’s quarters aren’t far, I shall go and collect her. I’m sure she won’t be long.”

~

Harry didn’t know how much time had passed since Dumbledore left him, he’d been too busy thinking of the people that would never know what happened to him. He’d been pushing his best friends away since that night, how long would it take for them to go looking for him? A day? Two? Hermione might at least have the sense to look on the map for him but what would happen when they can’t find him anywhere? What would Gin think? He’d hardly said a word to her, and she’d been so understanding. Somehow he doubted that him accidentally falling twenty years through time would go down very well with his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now, he supposed. He can’t exactly be dating someone who won’t be born for a few years.

“Harry? Can I help with anything? Professor Dumbledore said that you had asked for me but he couldn’t tell me what was wrong.” The gentle flow of Madam Pomfrey’s voice reached Harry better than anything Dumbledore had said to him. He lifted his head to see her, sat in the same armchair she had occupied for their lunch. “Oh Harry, dear. I’m sorry, it must be so difficult, not knowing how you got here, if you’ll see your family again.”

“Madam Pomfrey, can I… can I tell you something, that Dumbledore can’t know? Please, I don't know what he’ll do if he knows what will happen.” The young woman startled for a moment before nodding firmly.

“Of course Harry. You are my patient, and I must keep my patient’s confidentiality. Whatever it is, you can trust me.”

Despite the lack of trust Harry had been able to put in adults in his past, he found that he really did trust this younger Pomfrey. Maybe it was because she seemed so much closer to how Remus and Sirius were with him.

“If I go back there, to the future, I know that I won’t see my family. Well, there is a small chance I might see one person, but he would be in danger. The only way I can see my family is if I stay here. I know I can’t be friends with them, not really, but I can see them while they’re all still enjoying life together. My parents died, or, they will die. Maybe. I don’t know how all of this works. If I change something that I was told about, will it change my future so I would never have come back here?”

“That, Mr Potter, is an excellent question.” Harry turned to see his head of house walking through the hospital wing towards them. It was clear that she had only just heard his question, and nothing before it, when she sat in the other, now empty, armchair and frowned. “Why Poppy, is everything okay? I would say you look as though you’d seen a ghost but, well.” Pomfrey shook her head and smiled a little at McGonagall.

“Just thinking about poor Harry’s predicament here. I don’t suppose you have any contacts in the department of mysteries anymore?” McGonagall shook her head.

“Sadly nobody that I would trust with this. I would suggest, Mr Potter, that you take each day as it comes. Try not to worry about if talking to one random person will change the future. What will happen, will happen, simple.” She gave him a tight smile that Harry returned hesitantly. “Now then, are you much of a chess player? No? Well, you have plenty of time to practice until school starts again.”

~

That evening, Harry curled onto his side, buried under the grey covers, holding the locket in his hand. Even though he was sure he had been holding it, the note from R.A.B. had ended up folded neatly inside the locket. Harry traced the handwriting, wondering if he would meet the mysterious person. He fell into a fitful sleep, waking sporadically through the night to check that he still had both note and locket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow omg can I just say thank you so so so sooo much to everyone who has read the prologue, left kudos and bookmarked! It means so much to me, the fact I've had this many hits in only a week? Like wtf?!
> 
> Also a big lot of love if you've found your way here after seeing any of my tiktoks regarding this fanfic, I hope you've enjoyed it so far!
> 
> I will be updating every Wednesday at around this time (1pm BST) but next week will be a couple hours later because of my work shifts.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update a day early this week instead of being late! This chapter felt a lot longer when I wrote it but I hope you like it all the same... I might change updates to every 5 days instead of 7, let me know what you think!
> 
> Song for this chapter - I'm So Tired - The Beatles
> 
> Chapter POV - Harry

Harry woke with a start, sunlight streaming across his bed from the open curtains. His hand immediately flung to his side, breathing a sigh of relief when his fingers closed around the locket, opening it to pull out the note. Before he could unfold the note, he heard someone walking towards him, and quickly put it back into the locket before chucking it over his head.

“I see you’re finally awake.” Madam Pomfrey smiled easily at him. “Don’t worry Harry, I was actually hoping you would sleep in. I’m sure you haven’t had an easy time, where you’re from. Some rest is much needed.” Harry smiled back and sat up properly.

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Oh please, you can call me Poppy, only when Minerva isn’t here or she’ll have a right go at me about propriety and what is and isn’t suitable around students.” Harry smirked at that.

“Ah, but Poppy, I’m not a student here yet. Technically, Harry Potter won’t be a student at Hogwarts until nineteen ninety one.” Poppy laughed outright at that and with a wave of her wand, two armchairs appeared with a long table, a softer style to the ones Dumbledore conjured the day before.

Harry excused himself to the bathroom off one side of the hospital wing to freshen up before joining Poppy for tea and fresh pastries, sent up by the house elves. “So, want to tell me about that necklace? Or we can come up with what we’re going to tell the other students when you start. Gonna be a bit tricky to explain a sixteen year old being sorted.” Harry paled at the thought of going up against the sorting hat again. Both times he’d worn the hat he’d been told he would do well in Slytherin, and Harry had stuck by his faith in being a Gryffindor like his parents. But what would it mean for him to be in Gryffindor actually alongside his parents?

“Uh, this locket actually brought about the death of someone close to me, not long before I travelled back here. I had kept it with me because of what it meant, and it has a clue to where I could have found the real version, this is a replica. I suppose now, I want to make sure I keep it close because it’s the only thing I have from then, and I may be able to find the person that wrote the note that’s inside. I just don’t know if I should tell Dumbledore about it.”

Poppy frowned slightly. “So, you want to find whoever wrote the note? But surely they wouldn’t have the real one yet.” Harry smiled sadly.

“No, but if I do find them, I want to help them get the real one. It needs to be destroyed.” Harry lifted the locket over his head and held it out to the witch. “I’ve trusted you so far Poppy, I guess there’s no harm in you seeing it.”

The woman carefully took the necklace from him, as though worried she might break it.

“Merlin… Is that?”

“Slytherin’s crest? Yeah. The real one belonged to Merope Gaunt, she died years ago. I don’t need to know where it is now though, because -“

“You know where it will be in the future… The same place you found this one.” Poppy sighed and gently set the locket on the table, and Harry put it back around his neck. “Won’t people be suspicious if you have a Slytherin heirloom?”

“Not if I get sorted into Slytherin. I can speak parseltongue, something Slytherin was known for, so I can probably pass it off if everybody is too scared to talk to me.” Harry smirked as Poppy leant back in her chair, looking impressed.

“Well, I suppose the only thing left to arrange is your reason for being in Hogwarts."

A cough from behind them made Poppy’s eyes widen and Harry turn around slowly.

“Minerva! I’m so sorry, I should have called you earlier!” The professor daintily lifted one eyebrow, conjured another chair and started pouring herself a cup of tea from the pot on the table.

“I see you had the elves use a pot with a permanent warming charm though, how thoughtful of you Madam Pomfrey.”

Poppy smiled sheepishly at Harry and shrugged.

“I assumed you would join us sooner or later. Here to destroy Harry in another game of chess?”

McGonagall sipped her tea before smiling at the boy. “Actually, I wanted to discuss the very thing Madam Pomfrey mentioned. Professor Dumbledore thinks it should be for the best that, once you have fully recovered, you are moved to a house in Hogsmeade, and then are taken to King’s Cross to board the Hogwarts Express with all the other students. I agree with him on the latter, it will give you a chance to make some friends before arriving back here.” She paused to drink more tea and Harry jumped in.

“So you think I should stay here until then?”

“Yes, Mr Potter. Oh, I suppose we’ll need a new surname for you when school starts, otherwise a certain other Mr Potter will be rather suspicious. Another issue for another time. I propose that you remain here, under my supervision. We can add a room to my quarters, and you can have free reign of the castle up until September, at which time you will be the same as any student. If you’re caught wandering after curfew, you will receive a detention, and have house points deducted. To make this believable for the returning students, we will tell them that I am your godmother. Your family recently passed away, and you were home-schooled, but have now come to join me here at Hogwarts. It’s a simple enough story, and will explain your knowledge of the castle.”

Harry blinked, and blinked again, before grinning.

“Does this mean I can call you Minnie?”

Poppy burst out laughing as McGonagall frowned and finished her tea. “No. I will accept Minerva, but never during school hours. I will be expecting you at five this afternoon in the entrance hall to show you to my - our quarters. Don’t be late, Harry.”

“I can’t believe you called her Minnie, just wait til I tell Professor Slughorn! He tried calling her that when they met, and she spent days tailing him as a cat, tripping him up and knocking things off his table!” Harry smiled as Poppy laughed loudly again, maybe he could enjoy his time here as well as trying to stop Voldemort coming to power.

~

By the time five o’clock rolled around, Harry had been pacing the entrance hall for longer than he cared to admit, jumping when McGonagall called to him.

“I know I said not to be late, but I didn’t intend for you to wear a hole in the cobblestone. Follow me.” The woman turned and headed towards the second floor Transfiguration classroom, walking through and to the office behind. “The first thing you should know, Harry, is that I actually have two offices. This one, is where you will most often find me. The other, is through that bookcase.” She nodded to the one on the left of the room, next to a long window that Harry recognised as the one he had caught a snitch in front of when he was eleven.

“Professor?” She fixed him with a stern look over her glasses.

“Harry, I have given you permission to call me Minerva, I suggest you do so before I revoke that privilege.”

“O-of course, Minerva. But, I don’t quite understand.”

“A little muggle notion that I picked up from an old friend. Don’t all old castles have hidden passageways behind fireplaces and bookcases?” She smiled as Harry’s eyes widened in understanding, walking over to the bookcase in question and running his fingers lightly over the spines of the books.

What would Hermione do? Harry thought as he glanced over each book. It wouldn’t be something anyone could just find, but it also needs to be quick to reach in an emergency. Something closer to the desk than the window. Harry’s fingers caught on a book that was further out on the shelf than the rest, the second to last one on that row. He hesitated before pushing it onto the shelf, smiling as it went entirely through the wall to reveal a lock in a small alcove, carved into the space below where the book was. Harry moved the lock across, and found that the bookcase was incredibly easy to push back into the corridor behind.

“Well, Harry, I’m impressed. That pathway leads to a set of stairs, that come out on the sixth floor. The top is just a regular door, but it opens into the living room of my private quarters. There are two doors next to each other which lead to our rooms, and another door opposite the one you will use, that leads to my other office. From that room, there is a door to the sixth floor corridor, close to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Any questions?” Harry shook his head before pausing.

“Actually, I was wondering what I’m going to do about school supplies, and clothes. I can’t keep wearing the same pair of jeans and t-shirt every day.” Minerva smiled slowly.

“As your godmother, I believe it is my duty to make sure you have everything you need. How about tomorrow, if you feel up to it, we make a trip to Diagon Alley? If you would prefer some muggle clothes for outside of school hours I’m sure we can detour into London for an hour or so.”

Harry grinned and gave a quick “Thanks Minnie!” before rushing away through the passageway to his new home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time, and some familiar faces! I hope you all like this chapter, this is one of my favourites that I've written so far ^^
> 
> In case there's any confusion, the second paragraph goes back to where the last chapter left off, when Harry goes for a shower (that sounds so dodgy omg) it's back to the day that started with paragraph one.
> 
> Chapter song - Rebel, Rebel - David Bowie
> 
> Chapter POV - Harry - Sirius (last paragraph)

For the first time in his whole life, Harry woke up in his own room. Yes, it was a room at Hogwarts, but that almost made it better. Harry lay in the double bed, knowing that he should have just had a single because when he returned to dorms in September he would miss this luxury. He hoped he could come back through the day to get some quiet from his housemates, whatever house he ends up in.

~

When Harry had explored his new living quarters the day before, he had found a large round room, not unlike the Gryffindor common room in size, with a stone fireplace and large blue armchairs, one of which had a green tartan blanket draped over the back, a small coffee table, a dedicated chess table to one side, and a small kitchenette with a dark wooden table and chairs. Harry was surprised when he saw the kitchen area, but smiled when he realised it mainly consisted of various teas, coffees and biscuits, with a small fridge and kettle. There was a hob as well, but no cooking utensils or pans to be seen anywhere, so Harry brushed that aside for later. He had moved on to Minerva’s other office, just to make sure he had the doors right, and had to suppress a laugh at how similar it was to the one four floors lower. After that, he had to take a gamble, with risk walking into Minerva’s room before his own, or run back and ask which room was his. Harry almost went back, but decided screw it, he’s a Gryffindor!

He turned to the door on the right side of the room and pushed it open, finding an empty room with pale gold and duck egg walls, ornate lamps on either side of a large window complete with a cushioned window seat in duck egg and navy. Harry found that he actually liked the colour scheme, and walked through the room to the door at the other end, holding back a gasp. It was like a mini version of the Prefects’ bathroom! There was a bath to one side, with ten different taps that Harry knew would produce all sorts of gorgeous scents and bubbles, there was a toilet, sink, unit and mirror, and then an open shower on the other side, with various bottles lined up along a shelf on the wall. Still reeling from the fact he had all of this to himself, Harry went back to the bedroom, wondering how to go about getting furniture. He could conjure some, but his charms work wasn’t anywhere near as good as Minerva or Dumbledore’s.

“It’s worth a try Potter, if you fuck up, just vanish it.” Harry muttered to himself before picturing an armchair like the ones in the Gryffindor common room and saying the spell. What appeared wasn’t awful, but when Harry sat on it it was hard as a rock. He sighed in defeat, he’d never get it just right, the kind of squishy yet comfortable seat that thirty people have sat on in one day. Just as he was about to stand up and vanish the object that was offending him so much, there was a soft ‘pop’ next to him. A chair, just like the one he had conjured, had appeared next to him. Harry leapt up and into it immediately, sinking into the chair with a small laugh.

“So, I suppose you’re a bit like the room of requirement then. Do I need to conjure something so awful that you take pity on me, or do I just need to ask?" Before Harry could feel ridiculous for talking to a room, he vanished The Bad Chair and thought of a light wooden wardrobe, something that would go with the other colours in the room. Another faint ‘pop’ opposite him made him grin. Within the hour, Harry had made the room his own. Yes, it was all magic, and it was in Hogwarts, and he probably wouldn’t have it for very long, but it was his.

~

Harry opted for a refreshing shower, trying one of the bottles and finding that it smelled of the ocean and resulted in blue bubbles floating through the bathroom, and then after freshening up his clothes with a charm, went out into the living room to find Minerva sat on an armchair with the tartan blanket around her like a shawl, sipping at a cup of tea as she read the Daily Prophet.

“Good morning Harry, I trust you slept well?” Harry sat on the other chair, reaching for the pot of tea to make himself a cup.

“Morning Min. It was great, thanks.” Harry glanced up at her to see a small twitch of her lips at the nickname. He knew not to push his luck with calling her Minnie, but he thought she quite liked Min.

“I was thinking we could go into Hogsmeade first, get you something simple from Gladrags for the day and then apparate to Diagon Alley?” Minerva looked at Harry over her glasses and he nodded, swallowing the large gulp of tea he had just taken.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine…” He looked down at his mug, unsure.

“But?”

“But, Min, are you sure that it’s okay? You buying things for me, I mean. I really appreciate it, but it feels like, well, like I’m leeching off you a bit.” Harry looked back up slowly to see Minerva had put down the paper and was smiling at him.

“Harry, of course it’s okay, you silly boy! I’m the one that came up with this arrangement, and I’m the one who will gladly spend my money on you. I don’t do anything except work, and occasionally visit my sister over the holidays. Harry… I never wanted children of my own, but my sister did. She tried and tried, but it never happened. Think of this as me finally getting to put my aunt skills into practice.”

“Okay you win, Aunt Min.”

~

Harry stared at himself in the mirror in the changing rooms. He felt like he’d gone rummaging through Malfoy’s wardrobe. Simple black trousers and a dark green shirt brought out his features, his green eyes shining behind a new pair of tortoiseshell patterned glasses. When Harry had confessed to Min that he’d only ever been seen by muggle opticians the witch had frog marched him into Respectable Spectacles, an opticians Harry was certain he’d never seen in his time, and promptly bought him two pairs of glasses, in case he ever lost one or broke them beyond repair.

Straightening the long sleeves of the shirt, Harry walked out to where Min was waiting, the shop attendant trying to make small talk.

“Aunt Min, what do you think?” Min smiled at the endearment and nodded.

“I think that suits you very nicely Harry. How about a jacket as well and then we can head off?” He shrugged with a small sound of agreement, not entirely fussed either way, and smiled as Min paid for everything, before asking if he wanted his other clothes sent back to Hogwarts as they left the shop.

“Honestly, I don’t care. Just vanish them, it’s fine.” Minerva simply nodded and waved her wand, and they were gone.

“Now about this jacket, I’m sure you would rather something more casual than a tuxedo.” Harry snorted a laugh and agreed.

“I don’t want to look that much like Malfoy, thanks.” Minerva raised an eyebrow and Harry quickly corrected himself. “Sorry, I meant that I don’t want to look like a pompous, entitled brat.” He was secretly pleased with himself when Min’s lips twitched and she quickly transfigured the item of clothing into a simple black bomber jacket.

“There we are, now then, if you would hold onto my arm Harry, I’m not sure how familiar you are with side-along?”

“Familiar enough to not vomit when we arrive in Diagon.” Min’s lips twitched again slightly before apparating them.

~

Harry was pleased to see that Diagon Alley wasn’t swarming with people. Just enough students and parents to recognise Min, but none brave enough to approach them. “How about we get your measurements for your school robes and then go to Gringotts?” Minerva guided him to Twilfitt and Tattings, a young witch dressed all in lilac introducing herself as Mary, leading Harry over to take his measurements. After only a short time, Minerva asked for some sets of Hogwarts robes, some dress robes, a winter cloak with a warming charm, and a new set of robes for herself, before telling the seamstress that they would be back shortly to collect and pay for the items.

Harry was amazed at how swiftly Min got around Diagon Alley, struggling to keep up with her as she headed to Gringotts.

“Why do I get the feeling you don’t like shopping, Min?” She sniffed gently, turning to fix Harry with a stern look.

“I like shopping well enough, I don’t like people that just wander around aimlessly and get in the way.” The witch carried on her way to the bank and Harry laughed to himself. Who knew McGonagall would be such a riot?

~

“Now then, here’s some spending money for you, I have some muggle cash with me for later. I’ll take care of our robes and your school books, seeing as I know your book list. You have an hour to yourself and then you can meet me at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.” Harry grinned, pocketing the money pouch and resisting the urge to hug the woman.

“Thanks Aunt Min, you’re the best.” Minerva patted his arm gently before heading back to the robes shop, leaving Harry to his own company. His first stop was Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, grabbing a double cone with fudge and chocolate, and an upside down beheaded chocolate frog placed unceremoniously on the top. Harry stopped to look at the owls lined up outside Magical Menagerie, feeling a pang of loss for Hedwig. He supposed there was no need for him to have an owl now, the only people he knew lived at Hogwarts with him.

Eventually moving on after finishing off his ice cream, Harry couldn’t help himself and went into Quality Quidditch Supplies, looking over the rack of the newest brooms. He glanced at the price for the Cleansweep 2, he doubted Min would have given him enough for a broom, even if it was the cheapest of the bunch. He definitely couldn’t afford the Nimbus, and there wasn’t much point dwelling on it as he doubted he would even be able to join a team at school. Making the most of his free time, Harry left behind his beloved quidditch, and headed into Flourish and Blotts instead. It was a very slim chance, but maybe he could find a copy of that book. It could be that the version he came across in Hogwarts had been somebody copying things out of the original.

Harry was surprised when he entered the book shop to find a big sign advertising muggle fiction. ‘ _Get ahead of your friends in Muggle Studies!_ ’ The sign red, pointing to a table that was piled high with various books. Clearly the advertisement wasn’t doing much. He walked over to the table and was even more surprised to see some fairly controversial works, Little Women, The Picture of Dorian Gray, Jane Eyre and Wuthering Heights among them. Harry instinctively picked up Wuthering Heights, remembering something that Remus had said in passing about Lily enjoying the Bronte sisters’ books.

“Oh, hi James. Didn’t expect to see you here.” A soft voice came from behind him and he froze. He wasn’t even at school yet and someone was mistaking him for his dad. “Oh I see, is this some new prank? Let’s get Lily to search me out and then I’ll act like she’s not even there.” The voice was growing more irritated and louder with every word. “You know I really thought you had started to change Potter but I guess not. Would you at least look at me?” Lily reached out and touched Harry’s shoulder, the boy finally turning to look at his mother.

“Sorry, I don’t know who James is, but he sounds like a bundle of fun.” Lily blinked several times, emerald eyes meeting emerald eyes, and she let out a loud, infectious laugh.

“No, no I’m sorry! I’ve just never met anyone with hair as impossible as his so I just assumed you were him.”

Harry felt himself holding back a laugh and shrugged. “It’s alright. I’m Harry.”

“Lily, though you probably guessed that.” The ginger nodded to the book in his hand. “Good choice, that’s my favourite. I wish Emily Bronte had been able to publish more works, don’t you?” It was Harry’s turn to look sheepish, running a hand through his hair.

“Actually, I’ve never read it. It was my mum’s favourite and she passed away, so I thought I might get it.” Lily’s eyes filled with concern and Harry found that he was close to tears, seeing his mum so empathetic to a complete stranger, unknowingly concerned about her own death. “Sorry, don’t mean to put a downer on your day. I’ll just get this and be off. Nice to meet you Lily.”

“You too, Harry.” She said softly as he walked away to the till.

As Harry left with his new book wrapped in paper and string, he startled as a dainty hand gently grasped his arm.

“Harry, I hope I’m not being rude, but you don’t go to Hogwarts do you? It’s just, we seem a similar age but I’m sure I would recognise you if we had met before.” He blinked at Lily, trying to find the right words.

“Um, no, but I will be. I mean, from September. I was home-schooled, but with my parents gone…”

Lily smiled sadly and patted his arm comfortingly. “Well, when we’re there, if you need someone to talk to, you can find me out. I’m in Gryffindor, but it doesn’t matter to me what house you end up in. It’s awfully difficult starting a new school with no friends, even at this age.” Harry nodded and smiled, stepping away from her again. She waved and he awkwardly lifted a hand before turning and practically running to the Leaky Cauldron.

~

“Harry? Are you alright?” Min rushed to Harry’s side where he was leaning against the brick wall that led to the Leaky Cauldron.

“I met my mum, Min. She asked about Hogwarts, I told her that I had been home-schooled but my parents passed away so I’m starting in September. She was so concerned about me, and she doesn’t even know me. She was comforting me about her own death.” Minerva dropped the bags of robes and pulled Harry into her arms. Harry broke down, hugging Min back as though his life depended on it. After a couple of minutes, Minerva conjured a handkerchief and gave it to Harry, picking up their shopping and gently rubbing his back.

“Perhaps we should call it a day, we can come and do the muggle shops another day.”

Harry shook his head, drying his eyes and putting the handkerchief in his trouser pocket. “No, no it’ll be fine Aunt Min. Come on, I’ll take these. Besides, I doubt we’ll run into anyone else out there.” The woman pursed her lips, checking Harry over before relenting.

“There’s no changing your mind is there? Very well, I suppose an hour or so can’t hurt. But we’re having a chat about this over tea when we get home.” Harry smiled, picking up the shopping and holding his arm out for Min to hold as he led them through to the muggle side of the pub.

~

Harry had successfully distracted himself and Min by rummaging through the most awful selections of clothes in charity shops, trying to convince Min to buy a large hat with a stuffed crow on the top, and eventually being dragged to an actual clothes shop. Harry found some plain black jeans, some ripped blue jeans that had Min muttering under her breath that they would see a reparo if he wore them around Hogwarts, a selection of t shirts, a smart pair of shoes and a pair of Doc Martens boots. As they were walking to a secluded area to apparate back to Hogwarts, they passed a record shop and Harry dove through the doorway before Min could say anything.

Harry hadn’t been in a music shop for years, not since he was twelve and managed to get enough muggle money together to buy a cassette for his portable tape player. The tape he’d bought was by David Bowie, and although the album wouldn’t be out yet, Harry knew enough about the artist that he would surely be able to find something by him. There was a young man, probably in his early twenties, flicking through a magazine at the till and smoking. He nodded his head at Harry as Min followed through the door.

“Harry! For goodness sake give me a warning next time you decide to just disappear.” The witch fixed him with a stern look before patting his shoulder comfortingly. “I should have known you would be tempted by this sort of place.” Harry just grinned at her.

“Sorry for worrying you Aunt Min. Come on, help me find Bowie.”

“And what exactly is a Bowie?” The guy at the till snorted, looking over to them.

“He’s only a music legend. Over to your right there’s a a backlog of albums in alphabetical order by artist.” Harry nodded his thanks and set off in that direction, Minerva following him closely.

“Now Harry, do you really need one of these albums? I don’t even have a player at - at boarding school.” Minerva spoke quietly but still held off from saying Hogwarts, just in case they were still being listened to.

“Well, can we get one? Please? It can stay in my room so you won’t be disturbed! Or we can even find some records for you as well, I’m sure there’s something here you’d like, this place is a gold mine!”

Min rolled her eyes and sighed. “Very well, seeing as you didn’t go crazy with the money I gave you earlier…” She turned and headed back to the counter, asking to see any record players they had available. Harry quickly found two albums by David Bowie and was working his way through the other albums, picking up Sgt Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band from The Beatles, when someone practically jumped on him from behind.

“Jamie! Thought you were off to find Evans, how did you wind up back here before me? She blow you off that quickly?” Harry stumbled, turning around with wide eyes, a gut feeling telling him that he was about to face someone else from his past - and their future.

“Um, I’m not Jamie.”

A young Sirius Black, complete with leather jacket and shoulder length hair, gaped at him before clapping him on the back. “Course you’re not! Sorry mate, you looked just like him from the back, and he’s normally in here with me.” Sirius stuck out his hand. “Name’s Sirius, nice to meet you.”

“Harry.” He shook his hand quickly before turning back to the records, and then back to Sirius. “This Jamie of yours, wouldn’t happen to be James? Frequents a pub round here, the Leaky?” Sirius’ eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his face.

“Yeah! Yeah that’s the one, you seen him then?”

Harry smirked, thinking he may as well try and help his parents along a bit.

“Oh no, someone else mistook me for him, you see. A girl called Lily? She seemed quite happy to see him, until she realised I wasn’t him.” Harry watched as Sirius barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Madness, absolute madness. He spends years trailing after her and the minute he decides it’s time to stop, she’s the one looking for him. Anyway, sorry about the mix up. Mind you, I guess you didn’t mind so much with Evans chatting you up. Or are you used to girls swarming you? Bet that scar ‘as got you a few places.” The smirk Sirius wore turned downright filthy, and Harry almost blushed, knowing where his godfather’s mind had gone.

“Uh, not r-really… Not really one for loads of girls.” Harry wondered if that was the right thing to say when Sirius’ smirk widened into a grin and he laughed again.

“Say no more, Harry! I know just where you’re coming from. In fact, if I wasn’t taken, I wouldn’t mind taking you somewhere.” Harry froze, and luckily noticed Min heading their way.

“Well, er, Sirius, wasn’t it? I’d best get these and get going, lots to sort out before summer ends. See you round!”

He hurried away from the young man who Harry was ninety percent sure just hit on him, and smiled at Min, presenting the three albums. “Why don’t we just get these and look for some for you somewhere else? There might be a shop closer to home.” Minerva gave him a small smile and nodded, quickly paying for their items before walking out of the shop - but not quick enough.

“Minnie? Is that really my darling Minnie, in my neck of the woods? It is!” Sirius sauntered over to them, stopping to lean against the doorframe, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, just so.

“Mr Black. What a surprise. Unfortunately, I must be going. Come on Harry.” They kept walking, Harry turning back to shrug at Sirius, but the boy clearly had never known when to give up, as he followed them outside of the shop.

~

“I can’t believe you can be so cold to me Minnie, after all the time we’ve spent together?” Sirius grinned at Harry as he followed them, quickly falling into step on the other side of his teacher.

“If you’re talking about detention, Mr Black, you can look forward to one of your first night back if you don’t leave us alone.”

Sirius gasped, clutching his hands to his chest. “Minnie, you wound me! Alas, I understand, you must act so cruel in front of your ward.”

“Harry here is my godson.”

“Ah! So Harry, will you be joining us at Hogwarts?” He grinned around at the boy who nodded.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I am.” Minnie stopped at the end of the lane they had been walking down.

“If you will excuse us, Mr Black. I must get Harry back to Hogwarts, sooner rather than later.”

Sirius grinned and bowed. “Of course, madam. Harry, drop me an owl if you get bored! Potter Manor, Sussex! The school owls will know where it is.” The boy gave a jerky nod and wave before him and Minnie disapparated, leaving Sirius alone in the street. Sirius hummed thoughtfully to himself, turning to go and find Prongs to tell him all about it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time! Also I almost completely forgot to upload this week oops... Hope you all like this one!
> 
> Chapter song - Space Oddity - David Bowie
> 
> Chapter POV - Harry - Poppy - Harry

As they appeared at Hogsmeade station, Harry broke down in tears, sinking to the floor, head in his hands as sobs wracked his body. Seeing his mum was one thing, as he’d never really known her, but Sirius affected him in a way he didn’t expect. Although, it had only been a year since he’d gone through the veil, and Harry had been through so much in that year, let alone being flung back through time. Not for the first time he cursed himself for not leaving that book alone.

“Come on Harry, it’s alright. I’ve got you.” Harry was vaguely aware of Min talking to him as she helped him to his feet, guiding him back to the school with their parcels floating along next to them now they were away from muggle eyes.

Somehow they got back to their quarters, Min sitting Harry down and pulling the tartan blanket around him before putting a steaming pot of tea and a tray of biscuits in front of him. Harry had stopped crying, but he was shaking so much that he almost spilt the tea Min poured for him when he took it from her. “Could you get Poppy?” Harry whispered, missing the small frown that creased Min’s brow as she nodded, sending off her cat patronus swiftly.

In the short time it took Poppy to get there, bursting through the door from the concealed passageway, Harry had moved on from shaking to just sitting, staring at nothing. His thoughts were going haywire, but he didn’t know how to organise anything. Harry supposed that if he had been good at occlumency he could sort his mind out at least.

“Harry? Harry what happened, love?” Harry’s eyes moved to the young woman crouched in front of him, finally focusing on something.

“Saw my mum, Poppy, and my godfather. They both thought I was dad… James.” Poppy sighed in understanding, pulling Harry into a gentle hug, making sure not to spill his tea.

“It’s alright Harry, they’re here, and you’re here now right? You’ll all get through this.” Harry nodded unsurely and she smiled. “Why don’t you drink your tea while me and Minnie have a little chat.” He smiled hesitantly at the use of the hated nickname, nodding again.

~

Poppy led Minerva over to the kitchenette, not wanting to make Harry more upset by overhearing what she was about to say, not with him improving now.

“Poppy, what’s going on? I can understand the shock of seeing your parents at your age, but when he said his mother comforted him about her own death… I thought it was a simple enough story that the students wouldn’t question it, I didn’t know it was true!” The redhead sighed and nodded, crossing her arms in front of her.

“It is something that nobody would question, with all the disappearances lately, it’s only natural that you would bring him here to finish his education and live with you. I think Harry didn’t actually know his parents.” Minerva looked about to talk again so she just smiled sadly.

“Let me go through what he told me. He didn’t want Albus to know that his parents die, he said he wasn’t sure what the headmaster would do if he had that information. He hasn’t let on who his mum is, but I’m sure we both can guess, just look at his eyes. Anyway, he also said that he wasn’t sure what would happen if he changed something he’d been told about. When I told him that I couldn’t imagine not being able to see my family again he said that staying here was the only way for him to see his family. He has no-one back there, Minerva. He also confided in me about something that he brought back here with him but I think I need to ask if you can know first. The main thing is that Albus cannot know. He suspects things, I know he does, but we can’t confirm it.”

Poppy picked up a mug from the side and went back over to Harry, pouring herself a tea from the pot and crouching in front of him again. “How we doing?” The boy nodded up at her.

“Better, I knew I’d see him at some point but he’s just, so full of life. He was happy the whole time, I don’t think I saw him like that at all…” She put a hand on his arm gently and spoke softly.

“I caught Minnie up on some things, about your parents? I didn’t tell her about the locket though, okay?” Harry visibly relaxed and she sighed, waving Minerva over. “I think she should know, but you don’t have to tell her now.” Harry nodded and drank more of his tea, and Minerva extended the other chair into a sofa for the two women.

“Sorry to worry you like that Min. It’s just, Padfoot- um Sirius I mean…” Poppy glanced at Minerva as she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry Harry, I’m well aware of their ridiculous nicknames and the meaning behind them. As if they thought I wouldn’t notice them all struggling to talk with a mandrake leaf in their mouths.” That brought a smile to Harry’s face.

“I suppose I should try not to call him that anyway, in case I say it to him accidentally. Sirius is my godfather. He died a year ago. Or, well, he will die in the summer of nineteen ninety six. Unless I can stop it next time.”

Poppy and Minerva shared a horrified look. Sirius wouldn’t even live to his fourties, and from the sounds of it, James and Lily only reached their twenties. What kind of world had Harry come to them from?

~

A few hours and lots of food later, Harry was left to his own devices. Min had put his purchases in his room, including the record player and albums, and told him to find her if he needed anything.

He manually put away his new clothes and school robes in the wardrobe and drawers, unwrapping his school books, and putting Wuthering Heights on his bedside table with the record player. Harry wasn’t sure what charm Min had put on it but it worked without needing electricity, and tapping it with his wand would flip the record to play the other side, to save him getting fingerprints over it.

As the intricate tones of David Bowie’s Space Oddity filled the room, Harry laid back on his bed and stared up at the constellations that were painted on the ceiling. He knew Sirius was the name of a star, almost all members of the Black family were named for stars or constellations, but he had no idea which one it was.

Sirius had said that he and James had gone to that shop often, and it made Harry wonder how they got into muggle music, and fashion at that. What was their favourite artists? He imagined Sirius liked Bowie, and Queen, he was dramatic enough. Maybe Remus got them into it? Harry wasn’t sure if they’d ever talked about it, but he was pretty sure Remus grew up in the muggle world, so that would explain some things. Remus had told him in third year that there was a time his mum was there for him when nobody else was, and Harry wondered if that had already been and gone. What could have happened between the Marauders for them to not be there when Remus needed them? Surely it wasn’t related to his lycanthropy, Min had confirmed that they were already illegal animagi. Thinking of Peter being in their group still made Harry’s stomach turn. How could he have still been such a close friend that they trusted him with their lives? Trust that was misplaced.

Harry sat up suddenly, grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink from his new school supplies, and wrote ‘ _How to save my parents_ ’ across the top of the page, underlining it. The first bullet point he made was ‘ _Convince them to make Sirius secret keeper_ ’. The next one was ‘ _Snape - prophecy - death eater?_ ’. Harry wasn’t sure if Snape had already joined the group, considering he was still at school, but then again he may well have been inducted by older students, seeing as it was in their fifth year that Lily stopped talking to him. He knew that the prophecy made by Trelawney had been overheard by Snape, who then told Voldemort. Hopefully in the few years before that happened, Harry could somehow find a way to stop it from happening altogether.

A sudden thought popped into his head as he remembered the prophecy. It wasn't specifically about him. Harry grabbed some more parchment and wrote ‘ _Other things to change_ ’, underlining that as well before writing ‘ _Neville’s parents!_ ’. He mentally kicked himself for not remembering their names, and wrote ‘ _Order of the Phoenix_ ’ next to it. Harry drew a line from that and wrote ‘ _McKinnon_ ’ and ‘ _Bones_ ’, trying to remember everyone Sirius had mentioned from the original Order. ‘ _Gideon and Fabian_ ’ were written down next, followed by ‘ _Snape?_ ’. Although Harry knew he was part of the Order when it reformed, he didn’t think he was in it the first time. He also wrote ‘ _No Pettigrew!_ ’ and underlined it several times.

Harry stopped and ink dropped from his quill in a single drop as he realised he needed a way to keep the contents of these pages hidden. If a student somehow found them he didn’t know what he would do.

“Aunt Min?” He called poking his head out of his room, not seeing her anywhere. He went back into his room, folded the parchments up and put them in the front of Wuthering Heights, getting a new piece of parchment and writing.

An hour later, with several scrunched up pieces of parchment on the floor around him, Harry had finished his letter, and headed off for the owlery, leaving a note for Min incase she came looking for him.

~

Harry watched as the owl he had chosen flew off into the distance, off to a place he previously had no idea existed. He sat on the steps and smiled as a small barn owl approached him, enjoying the company of the odd animals, hoping he’d done the right thing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This update was done on my phone cause I almost forgot again haha hopefully everything works okay.
> 
> It's time for Harry's sorting, I wonder where he'll end up...
> 
> Also, starting this chapter I'll be including the dates that they take place, just so it doesn't get too confusing!
> 
> Chapter song - Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John and Kiki Dee
> 
> Chapter POV - Sirius - Harry - Remus
> 
> Chapter dates - 20th to 29th August 1977

_‘Sirius,_

_You probably weren’t expecting to hear from me so soon, if at all. I won’t lie, I was a bit surprised to find myself writing to you, but I figured you might be more help to me than Aunt Min, or Minnie as you know her. I tried calling her that before and she looked like she was about to kill me, how do you get away with it?_

_Anyway, I don’t suppose you know any way of concealing what’s written on parchment? Or so that if someone tries to use magic it won’t show what’s actually there? Just a little side project I’m working on before school starts up, but I don’t want Min or Merlin forbid, Dumbledore finding out. Students finding it wouldn’t be good for me either, to be perfectly honest._

_Hope you found James in the end, don’t tease him too much about Lily… Or do._   
_See you in September,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Mind the owl, it tried to bite me when I gave him the letter.’_

Sirius yelped as the owl did indeed bite him, puffing up his chest and looking at him almost expectantly. “I suppose you want a reply for him? Fine, fine give me a minute.”

_‘Harry,_

_I won’t ask what you need it for in writing, but if it involves pranking anyone I expect to be included as a trade for this. Sounds simple, but just using repello aeternum will do the trick. If you want it to only show itself to you, use aparecium mihi. There’s some other more intricate things you can do, like charm it to show something else entirely when someone tries to read it, but that’s a conversation for another day I think._

_Oh I definitely teased him about his Lily petal. Makes me feel physically sick the way he moons after her, but you’ll get to experience that first hand soon._

_Forgot to ask when we met, I was far too distracted by my darling Minnie (as for how I get away with it, wouldn’t you let me get away with calling you something ridiculous?) - what year are you going into? Have you been Sorted yet? Let me know!_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Maybe put that kind of warning first next time!’_

Sirius folded the letter neatly and at a loss for what else to put, he wrote ‘Harry, Hogwarts’ on the envelope and gave it to owl, who tried to nip his fingers again but he was quicker that time.

“You can’t be writing to Moony again Pads? You only saw him today! And he’s coming for the few days between the full moon and the first.” Sirius turned to smirk at his best friend, the boy leaning against the door frame to Sirius’ room. Looking at James, Sirius could see how Harry was different enough for them to not be related, but it did make him wonder. Maybe Mum had a sibling that she didn’t know about. “What? Have I got something on my face?”

Sirius snorted as James came into the room and over to the mirror, checking himself over.

“No, just your usual ugly mug.” He grinned and walked over, slinging an arm over his best friends’ shoulders. “How about a quick fly before Mum insists on help with dinner.”

“You mean help with washing up? You know she doesn’t let either of us near her curry.” The boys laughed together and made their way through the house to enjoy the rest of their summer.

~

Harry laughed as he read that the owl had bitten his godfather, a little payback from the bastard of an owl that Sirius had sent to him in his fourth year. His godfather was right, it did seem fairly simply to just use a modified repelling charm, but then again, it was often the simple spells that went unnoticed.

Harry decidedly didn’t pay too much attention to the part where it seemed like Sirius was flirting with him. Regardless of the fact Sirius had already told him he was taken and was, you know, his godfather, Harry was pretty sure he only liked girls. He really wasn’t sure what may have given Sirius the impression otherwise, or maybe he just flirted with anyone? Sure, Cho had been a bit of a disaster, but neither of them were really that invested in it, especially with them both healing from Cedric’s death. By the time Harry realised exactly how his feelings for Ginny had changed though, he was fairly certain that would be it. Clearly he hadn’t anticipated being flung back in time but that was just his luck.

Harry almost started writing back to Sirius to tell him that no he hadn’t been Sorted yet, but then realised that would be a rather boring letter. Better to wait for a couple of days until something happened to him, as it was wont to do. Harry didn’t think he would ever have a normal year at Hogwarts, even in the seventies.

~

With nothing to do except wander the castle, Harry inevitably found himself in the library a few days later. He wasn’t so much looking for the book as he was just hoping to happen upon it like before. Of course, he was the only one that would be able to leave any books lying around and if the librarian was Madam Pince, he definitely didn’t want to instil her wrath before the school year had even started.

It was in a corner of the restricted section that Min found him, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Moste Potente Potions Harry? I wasn’t aware you had a fondness for the subject.” Harry sheepishly put the book back on the shelf.

“Just feeling a bit nostalgic today Min. One of my best friends got this one out in our second year.” Harry chuckled at the look on Min’s face, probably imagining why a twelve year old would want to read such a book. “Anything you wanted me for Min?”

“Yes, actually. It’s time for your Sorting.” Harry instantly panicked, but forced his breathing to remain steady.

“O-okay.”

“Don’t worry, the Headmaster has given me permission to oversee your Sorting personally in our quarters. No big audience this time.” The witch gave Harry a small smile before holding her hand out, Harry immediately stepping next to her and crooking his elbow to escort her through the school.

~

Harry sat on an armchair in the living quarters, Min opposite him, and the Sorting hat on his head. ‘ _Look, I know you’re going to be stuck between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so can we just get this over with quickly?_ ’ Harry thought, knowing the hat would hear him.

 _‘Oh, really?_ ’ The hat replied. ‘ _Well, as I have never met you before, I must go through each house, as is custom_.’ Harry held back a sigh as it carried on. ‘ _I must agree that Ravenclaw isn’t for you, far too whimsical for you. Hufflepuff is a contender, you admire and miss someone that stood for everything that house is_ ’ Harry interrupted the hat with a quick ‘ _Don’t talk about Cedric, you didn’t know him!_ ’ but the hat wouldn't be stopped. ‘ _You’re loyal too, perhaps to a fault. Now that leads us into Slytherin. You do have a lot of ambition, young Harry. All these things you wish to achieve all by yourself. Finding R.A.B, saving your parents…_ ’  
  
‘ _Get OUT of my head_!’ Harry did his best to bring up his occlumency shield, picturing the clear open sky, evading the hat on his Firebolt, but it didn’t work.

‘ _Sorry Harry, I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You may have courage, and stand for what you think is right, but at the end of the day,_ that _is why you will do well in_ SLYTHERIN _._ ’

The last word was called out to the quiet room, Minerva blinking at the firm tone, Harry deflating in his seat and tearing the hat from his head, glaring at it. “I didn’t pull Gryffindor’s sword out of you for nothing you useless piece of fabric.” He muttered at it before putting it on the coffee table.

“Well, I must say I’m rather surprised. I had thought I might get to be your head of house as well as your godmother.” Min patted Harry’s shoulder gently. “I’m sure you’ll do well in Slytherin, Harry.” The words reverberated around Harry’s head, mixing in with what the hat had told him when he was eleven. ‘ _You’ll do well in Slytherin… Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness... You would have done well in Slytherin…_ ’

Harry looked up just as Min left, taking the wretched hat with her, and he sighed as he walked back to his room, taking a piece of parchment and starting another letter to his godfather.  
  
~  
  
Remus had arrived at the Potter’s on the evening of the twenty ninth to see Fleamont in the living room playing against an enchanted chess board, the smell of Euphemia’s cooking floating down the hallway from the kitchen. Remus stepped out of the floo, dusted off his traveling cloak and put his suitcase down. “Evening, Mr Potter.” Fleamont glanced up and nodded a hello, moved a chess piece and stood up, moving to embrace the lanky teenager.

“How many times Remus, you can call me Monty.” Remus awkwardly returned the hug, shrugging.

“I know, it’s just, you’re Mr Potter.” Fleamont chuckled and went back to his game.

“The boys are upstairs, James has been trying to distract Sirius all day.” Remus shook his head and made his way upstairs, taking his suitcase with him. It had been a long moon without his friends, the wolf howling through the night for his mate and injuring itself, despite the fact Remus knew they would be together again today. He went straight to Sirius’ room and laid face first onto the double bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes as his legs dangled off the end.

After laying there for a couple of minutes, Remus supposed he should actually find his best friends before succumbing to the sleep that he desperately needed, and pushed himself up to a sitting position. As he did so, his hand caught on some parchment, a letter that was addressed to Sirius.

Remus knew that he shouldn’t snoop through his boyfriends things, especially a letter that may contain personal information, but he couldn’t stop his curiosity.

_‘Sirius,_

_Don’t worry, I found a nicer owl this time, no fear of losing a finger._

_I was Sorted just now and I have to say I have never hated a piece of clothing so much in my life. I didn’t stand a chance against the bloody thing! I had always been told that I was a Gryffindor, and it was probably the thing I was looking forward to most about coming to Hogwarts, getting to stay in Gryffindor tower, maybe even joining the quidditch team that my dad played for. Turns out, I’m in Slytherin._

_Min told me that your family were all Slytherins, until you. I hope you don’t mind that she told me. To be honest with you, I’m still struggling to come to terms with the fact I’m going to have to live with people who will judge me no end for being home-schooled, practically living like a muggle my whole life._

_I don’t really know what else to say except I’m now dreading September first. All of my uniform is now coloured green and silver, taunting me every time I look at it. Min says it brings out my eyes. I just want to burn it._

_Hope you’ve had a better day than I have,_

_Harry_

_P.S. The charms worked a treat, I’ll have to repay you at some point._

_P.P.S. I’m starting my sixth year, apparently they won’t put me in seventh even though I’m seventeen. Some bullshit about being fully prepared for my NEWTs._ ’

Putting the letter back on the bed where he’d found it, Remus frowned. He didn't know of any Harry, and clearly Sirius hadn’t known him that long if the mysterious boy was only just starting Hogwarts. How had they met? Was it something other than friendship? Remus knew that Sirius was a huge flirt, but he didn’t think his boyfriend would act on anything that he said to people. They’d been together for two years now after all, surely Sirius wouldn’t do anything to hurt that? Especially after the incident last year. Remus sighed and rolled over, pulling a pillow down over his head. He was too tired for this. His whole body ached, and now his heart did too. What a brilliant start to their last year, and it hadn’t even started yet.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update this week! There'll be another update in a couple days, real life is stressful atm...
> 
> A little bit of fluffy Wolfstar to start just because I love them ;3 there'll probably be some little moments with them and Jily through the fic!
> 
> Chapter song - Stairway To Heaven - Led Zeppelin
> 
> Chapter POV - Remus - Harry
> 
> Chapter dates - 30th August - 1st September 1977

“Moony, I know something’s wrong. Please just talk to me? What did I do?” Sirius was sat in the floor of his room, gently holding Remus’ hand from where he was laying in bed, facing away from him. Remus just didn’t know what to say. Yes, he was annoyed at Sirius for not telling him about this person he’d met, but mostly he was jealous, and annoyed at himself.

“S’not you Pads.” He mumbled, turning slowly to face his boyfriend, his grey eyes shining with unshed tears. The sight startled Remus into sitting up and holding his face gently. “Siri, I - I’m sorry I’m being stupid and taking it out on you when I shouldn’t, I’m a complete arse and I’m sorry, please don’t cry sweetheart.” Remus kept rambling on as Sirius rubbed at his eyes, leaving wet marks on his sharp cheekbones. “I’m so sorry my love, come here.” He gently pulled Sirius up onto the bed next to him, the smaller boy moving easily and folding himself into Remus’ side.

“I don’t need you to lie to me Moons, I know I did something.” Remus held him close, shaking his head and running a hand through Sirius’ hair.

“No, no you didn’t. I’m just a jealous arsehole and I was in a mood because of it.” Remus sighed as Sirius looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What? Why were you jealous?”

“Please don’t hate me too much Pads… I saw that letter from Harry, about his Sorting. I know I shouldn’t have read it, but I was curious, and then I was jealous that maybe you hadn’t told me about this new friend of yours because there was something more there.” Sirius opened his mouth but Remus held up his hand. “Let me finish sweetheart, please. I know you’re a big flirt but you don’t mean anything by it. I know that you would never do anything like that, I just jumped to a conclusion and then by the time my brain actually caught up to itself I was just pissed off at myself about it.” Remus waited for Sirius to say something, anything, but when he did, all he could do was blink in shock.

“Harry is Minnie’s godson and he’s like a mini Jamie, it’d just be weird if I had a thing for him.” Sirius shrugged and grinned. “Besides the fact that I’m over the moon in love with you, of course.”

“Merlin Pads, did you _have_ to make a moon joke?” Remus sighed before smiling, pulling his boyfriend closer and moving his hair out of his face. “You’re completely ridiculous, you know that?” Sirius grinned even wider.

“You mean compared to the one that was jealous because of a letter?” Remus hummed in agreement, moving ever closer before he whispered.

“Is it okay if I snog you senseless now?” Sirius nodded quickly, his eyes fluttering shut as Remus pressed their lips together gently. Remus ran his fingers gently through Sirius’ soft hair as the other boy’s fingers dug into his shirt, holding him close as they kissed slowly.

“Oh for fu- Can you guys lock the door for once in your lives?!”

The boys both sent a middle finger in the direction of their best friend, not stopping for a second, knowing James well enough that he would simply leave them to it, and sure enough a second later he heard the door being locked, Remus chuckling as Sirius laid back on his bed, pulling him on top of him with a sound of encouragement.

~

Harry ran a hand through his hair, undoing his tie and redoing it, just for something to do. They had decided the day before that Poppy would apparate Harry to King’s Cross for him to get the Hogwarts Express. Min had some things to get ready for the Sorting at the welcome feast, and Harry frowned at the thought of the Sorting hat. Useless piece of old fabric. He had known that it was a strong possibility he would be placed in Slytherin, but he had hoped that maybe there was enough Gryffindor still in him. Maybe he just wasn’t as brave as he was when he was eleven, and wasn’t that a depressing thought. The boy that readily took on a troll to save a girl he hardly knew, the boy that faced down the monster of a man that killed his parents, was gone. In his place was a nervous Slytherin, with no clue of how he was going to get through two more years of school, stop his parents from dying, save his godfather from going to prison for a crime he didn’t commit, find someone who betrayed Voldemort, destroy all of Voldemort’s horcruxes and kill the man before he could make any more or ruin any more lives.

“Come on then Harry, better get going.” Poppy was stood in the doorway to his room, and he gave her a small smile.

“Suppose so.” Harry quickly pocketed Wuthering Heights and made his way out of the room, the book still with his lists folded into the front, but now they just looked like blank pieces of parchment. They had to leave the grounds still before apparating, and it was a blistery day for September, Autumn coming to Scotland early, so Harry accio’d his scarf, the green and grey item making him think of Malfoy. He shook the thought from his head and held his arm out for Poppy to hold onto as they made their way through the castle and out onto the grounds.

~

“I’ll leave you here then, just in case anyone does recognise me.” Poppy ruffled Harry’s hair and grinned at him. “Don’t land yourself in my hospital wing too soon now. But you’re welcome to stop by for some tea and a chat.” Harry nodded, not even attempting to flatten his hair down.

“See you later Poppy.” He turned and walked through the station towards the platforms. He was wearing his bomber jacket, his robe folded and shrunk into a pocket. Harry ripped his tie off and shoved that into his pocket as well, wanting to hide from the truth as long as he possibly could.

It was only twenty to eleven, so Harry had plenty of time as he found platforms nine and ten, looking around subtly to make sure nobody was paying him any attention, casually leaning against the brick wall before stepping through. The bright red steam train gleamed, taunting him with the long journey ahead back to the place he’d just left only minutes ago. Harry sighed and made his way through the small crowds of families and friends to hopefully find a quiet compartment to sit and brood by himself. If he was a Slytherin now he may as well act the part.

Harry found an empty compartment easily enough, taking out his robes and enlarging them, putting them on the seat next to him, and taking out Wuthering Heights. He was actually getting into the story, now that he had made it past young Hindley beating orphan Heathcliff, and then making Heathcliff his servant - that part hit a little too close to home.

~

Harry almost didn’t notice when the train started leaving the station, if it wasn’t for somebody coming into his compartment at the same time. Two somebodies, actually. “Sirius?” Harry blinked at the boy leaning in the doorway to his compartment with messy hair, leather jacket, and an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“Harry! Merlin are you difficult to find. We’ve looked just about everywhere.” Sirius grinned and flung his arm around the boy stood next to him. Harry blinked again, taking in the miniature Sirius. The boy had the same black hair, only shorter, closer to the length of Harry’s. His eyes were the same soft grey, and they had similar facial features, just a little bit softer. Around his neck was a Slytherin scarf, and he was still pulling his trunk behind him.

“Sirius means that he has been looking for you and dragging me with him. I’ve no idea why.”

“So that you can make a new friend Reg! Harry here is a new Slytherin, you can show him the ropes and get a friend that isn’t a scumbag. Win win!” Sirius pushed Reg into the compartment and waved as he closed the door behind him. Harry didn’t really know what to do as Reg put his trunk in the luggage hold above the seats and sat down, right next to the door.

“You don’t have to stay here you know? I’ll be fine by myself.” Harry gave him a small smile and went back to his book, noticing Reg shudder as he folded out the page he had dog-eared to keep his place.

“Don’t you know there’s such a thing as a bookmark?” Reg snapped, glaring at the book as though it had offended him rather than Harry.

“Oh, yeah. I just, don’t have one.” Harry watched, bewildered, as Reg stood up again, got down his trunk and opened it. After a minute, the boy held out a simple plain black leather bookmark, with a faded silver crest in the middle.

“Please, for the books’ sake more than mine.”

“But what about your books?” Harry smirked as he took the bookmark and Reg snorted.

“I have more than one bookmark - uh… What’s your name again?”

“Oh, Harry…” He wracked his brain for a name that didn’t have any relation to the students at Hogwarts now, coming up with “Wood.” Hopefully, seeing as Oliver Wood had been older than him, if he had magical parents they would have already left the school.

“Harry Wood?” Reg raised an eyebrow slightly, and Harry noticed that if he paired a cruel sneer with it he would be like a dark haired Malfoy.

“Yeah, not very memorable I know.” Harry shrugged and blinked when Reg held out his hand.

“Regulus Black, pleasure to meet you.” Harry was struck with the memory of Malfoy holding his hand out to him and rejecting him, suddenly deciding that he wasn’t going to be part of the problem this time. He was a Slytherin now, and he was going to do everything he could to change their stereotype of producing evil witches and wizards. He shook Regulus’ hand.

“You too, Reg.” The boy shuddered again.

“Please, only my idiot brother insists on calling me that.” Harry grinned, planning on calling his new friend by his hated nickname whenever possible.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll go back to my book. Now that I have a bookmark.” Regulus nodded at Harry and pulled out a notebook from his robes pocket, Harry was happy enough to leave him to it. After all, he had his secrets too.

A couple of minutes later Harry jumped up suddenly, realising he needed to let Min know that he had a fake surname now. Regulus looked up at him in surprise.

“Alright there?”

“Uh, yeah. Just, remembered I had to ask Sirius something. Do you know where…”

“Head to the back of the train, near the Prefects carriage. They stay nearby so Potter can annoy Evans.”

“Right, in a bit then.”

Harry rushed off to the back of the train, stopping in between carriages to grab his wand and cast his patronus, gaping in shock at the animal in front of him. Instead of his familiar stag, it was a snake, a cobra of some sort. The snake flicked its tongue out at him, as if to ask what was taking him so long, and Harry shook himself.

“Send a message to Min, panicked talking to a Slytherin student and said my surname is Wood. Hopefully you can get the word round to anyone that needs to know. See you soon.” The snake bowed its head slightly before disappearing through the train window.

He stood for a moment, wondering why his patronus had changed, and when, and why a snake, before he remembered he was meant to be finding Sirius. He supposed he should make his way to the Prefects carriage.

As he stepped into the next carriage, a familiar face was waiting on the other side of the door. “Harry! Fancy running into you. How are you doing?” Lily smiled kindly at him, her green eyes shining.

“Oh, hi Lily. I’m alright… Um, actually, you know what you said about houses?” The ginger frowned slightly before her eyes widened.

“Oh! Yes, of course! I really meant it Harry, it doesn’t matter to me what house you’re in, if you need anything at all just come and find me. I’d be a pretty rubbish head girl if I was prejudiced about school houses.”

“You’re head girl? That’s brilliant, congratulations!” Harry grinned at her, before realising he probably shouldn’t have been so openly pleased for someone he didn’t really know. A cough from behind Lily made Harry start, and the girl rolled her eyes before moving aside slightly.

“Sorry, I suppose I should introduce you. Harry, this is James Potter, head boy.” Harry stared at the boy staring back at him. It wasn’t quite like looking in a mirror, Harry had more of his mum’s features, and a softer jawline than his dad, and his skin was just a shade or two lighter. Harry could see where James would grow into the young man he had seen in the mirror of Erised.

“Hey, we really could be related huh?” James grinned, running a hand through his hair and Harry smirked in response.

“Guess so, Potter wasn’t it?”

“Oh you can call me James, seeing as you already know Lils and Padfoot - uh, Sirius.” Harry nodded and moved aside.

“Sorry, I was in your way.”

Lily gave him another smile and patted his arm gently. “Don’t worry Harry, I’m glad I found you actually. Sirius mentioned he left Regulus with you? He didn’t show up for the Prefects meeting. Would you mind telling us where he is?” Harry nodded, deciding that if Sirius was nearby that probably meant Remus and Pettigrew too, and he didn’t know how he would cope with that after just meeting his dad.

“I was just getting some air anyway, I’ll come back with you.”

~

It didn’t take long for the three of them to get back to Harry and Regulus’ compartment, Harry sending a small shrug to Regulus as the boy glared at him, probably due to the company he brought with him. Harry decided it was in his best interests to go back to his book and ignore everything else around him, or try to.

“I expected you Evans but why is Potter here too?” Regulus spat the boys last name, Harry forcing himself not to look up out of habit.

“Because I’m head boy, you wanker.”

“James, please… Regulus, James is head boy now, and as head girl and your former partner-”

“Excuse me?!”

“For Prefect rounds James honestly get your head out of the gutter. Anyway, Regulus, why didn’t you show up? You know the other Slytherin Prefects don’t care but I thought you still did.”

There was silence for a moment, Harry still with his head in his book, and then Regulus sighed. “If I look like I care about other students, especially Gryffindor head girls who shunned one of my so-called friends, they’ll have it in for me. Just write to me what rounds you need me to do and when, and if you need me to cover for any of the other Prefects. I’ll be there. Just don’t blame me when Gryffindor loses house points on the first day back.” Lily sighed and Harry saw her turn and leave the compartment, dragging James with her.

“You heard nothing Wood.” Harry looked up at Regulus and smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Black, we were the only ones in here.” Regulus snorted and shook his head, but gave Harry a small smile in return.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only just realised I'd been posting these as summaries instead of notes whoops... Anyway! I'm back on furlough until December, so I have plenty of time to throw myself into this fic again!
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a filler/introduction to Harry's life at Hogwarts, there'll be some little time skips in the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy this update, thank you!
> 
> Oh, and when Harry speaks/hears parseltongue it's written in italics with speech marks ^^
> 
> Chapter song - Victim of Love - Eagles
> 
> Chapter POV - Harry - Regulus - Harry - Minerva
> 
> Chapter dates - 1st - 2nd September 1977

After arriving at Hogsmeade, Harry realised that he had nowhere to put his bomber jacket and book.

“Give them here.” He turned at the voice, surprised to see Regulus holding his hand out for the items, his trunk already open. “I won’t do anything to them, don’t look so scared. You can have them as soon as we get to the dorms.”

“Uh sure, thanks.” Harry passed his belongings over, Regulus folding the jacket neatly around the book and putting them away before locking his trunk securely. With that taken care of, the Slytherins made their way to a carriage that had a few students in blue or green robes. Regulus nodded at a couple silently, Harry sitting next to him and not making eye contact with anyone.

The soft clop of the thestrals hooves calmed him, making him think of Luna and her soothing presence. Harry wondered if many of his new schoolmates could see the creatures, and secretly hoped not. The fewer people that had seen death, the better in his opinion. The journey up to the castle from the station was spent in almost complete silence, two Ravenclaws muttering to each other, everyone else either lost in thought or simply avoiding the others.

When they finally arrived on the grounds, Regulus nodded to the same students again and jerked his head subtly at Harry, the boy rushing after him as other students made their way through the castle gates, chatting excitedly amongst each other.

“Hey, Regulus?” The younger boy turned to Harry with a warning look.

“We don’t know each other, okay? Just, save any questions until the dorms.” Regulus stared at Harry until he nodded and they carried on, merging into the mass of students.  
  
~

“Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts! Please, dig in.” Dumbledore spread his arms wide and the tables filled instantly, Harry sighing at the familiarity of it all, but also the feeling of wrongness that filled him.

“What’s wrong with you newbie?” A snort from opposite him made Harry look up, taking note of the other Slytherin students for the first time. He had to hold himself back from leaping across the table and punching the boy he was looking at. “Well? Cat got your tongue?” Barty Crouch Jr smirked, twirling his wand in one hand while he tapped his knife on the table with the other, his tongue flicking out of his mouth with a quiet hiss. Harry forced himself to keep his temper as he looked back to the food in front of him, suddenly having no appetite. He longed to just leave, go and hide out in his quarters for the rest of the feast, but he knew he would have to stick it out, or he wouldn’t stand a chance for the rest of the year.

“Just wondering how long I need to be here.” Harry muttered, knowing the boy was still waiting for his answer.

“Too good for us are you?” Crouch laughed and then choked, making Harry look up again. The fair haired boy was rubbing his side, where it appeared Regulus had jabbed him with his elbow. “Oh come on Regulus, you can’t be sticking up for the kid?”

“I’m not, Professor McGonagall is staring at us.” Harry and Crouch both looked to the staff table at once, Harry giving a smile and a nod, to which Min gave him a nod in return before turning her attention to the rest of the hall.

“The hell is that about?” Crouch muttered to Regulus, who shrugged slightly, and Harry smirked.

“Oh, Minerva is my godmother. She was probably making sure I’m settling in alright, what with being new to school and all.” Harry felt a small jolt of satisfaction as Crouch’s face paled, and stayed quiet for the rest of the meal. He glanced at Regulus and was surprised to see the boys eyes dancing with humour, though the rest of his face remained passive. Maybe things _wouldn_ _’_ _t_ be so bad in Slytherin after all.

~

After the meal, Harry stopped outside the Great Hall and Minerva walked briskly to him. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes Professor. I was just wondering what will happen with my belongings?” The woman smiled and nodded.

“Don’t worry, there’s a trunk with your uniform in, but seeing as lessons don’t start until Monday I thought you would like to take things from our quarters over the weekend. You’re free to leave anything there, of course.” Harry grinned in relief, knowing that he could still go back as they had talked about.

“Thanks, Professor McGonagall. I’ll see you later, then.” Harry turned to head towards the dungeons but stopped at Min’s gentle hand on his shoulder.

“If you need anything, you can just stop by. Madam Pomfrey will be happy to help with anything as well, as long as she’s not preoccupied with visitors to the hospital wing.” Harry smiled properly and nodded.

“Thanks. Goodnight Aunt Min.” The witch smiled and let him go, Harry giving a small wave before turning round the corridor that lead to the dungeons.

As Harry approached the Slytherin common room he realised that he didn’t know the password, and he doubted there would be anyone kind enough to just pop out and tell him. Harry tried to remember what the entrance looked like from his second year, but all he could remember was that the door seemed to just appear through the wall, much like the room of requirement. He sighed, leaning against the wall, wondering what to do when an idea came to him. Maybe it was thinking about his second year, or the fact that his changed patronus was still reeling in his mind, but Harry turned to face the wall and spoke softly.

“ _Open_.” The quiet hiss of parseltongue seemed to do the trick, as next to him a large double door appeared, with door handles shaped like snakes. Harry rolled his eyes, clearly Slytherin stood by his animal crest more than any of the other founders. The door opened easily, and Harry stared around him at the wide open space. It was lighter and more welcoming than when he had visited the common room in his second year. The large windows all across the back wall of the common room had no curtains at all, looking out into the black lake. There was a large table with some students sat around, talking quietly or not at all, two doors led off to one side, with another door opposite them. Closer to the entrance, near a roaring fireplace, was a group of sofas and chairs in soft green leather and all with several different patterned cushions. Sat in one of the armchairs, flicking idly through a book, was Regulus.

“Are you going to stand there all night, Wood?” Harry startled and made his way over to the boy, sitting carefully on the sofa opposite him.

“Sorry, just uh, getting used to things.” Regulus hummed and closed the book, leaning towards Harry.

“How did you find the door? Did someone tell you the password?” There was a glint in the boys eyes, showing his curiosity, and Harry almost smiled. Instead, he looked around quickly before moving to sit on the arm of Regulus’ chair.

“Nobody else knows this, so please, keep it secret?” Regulus stared up at him with wide eyes, nodding quickly. “I’m a parselmouth. The door revealed itself to me when I spoke it. Min had told me where the entrance should be, but she’s never actually been in. Guess I just got lucky.” Harry gave Regulus a sheepish smile as the boy kept staring at him.

Before Harry could say or do anything else, Regulus had leant even closer, whispering in awe. “Can you say something now?”

“Uh, yeah?” Harry leant back slightly, wobbling on the arm of the chair and steadying himself with a hand on the back, just behind Regulus’ head. Regulus looked at him expectantly, and Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry I don’t really know what to say.”

“Anything! Hello, how are you, anything like that.” Harry fought back a smile at the excited look on Regulus’ face and nodded, taking a slow breath.

“ _Hello, my name is Harry._ ” Regulus was still staring at him so Harry carried on quietly. “ _It’s nice to meet you. How…_ ” Harry burst out laughing and shook his head. “I can’t do this, I feel ridiculous!”

“What?! No, it’s so cool!” Harry grinned and stood up, holding a hand out to Regulus to help him out of the chair.

“Maybe I’ll find a snake to talk to in front of you, then I won’t feel so stupid.” The younger boy rolled his eyes before nudging Harry with his elbow.

“Yeah like you’ll just find a snake. Come on, best get to the dorms.” Regulus led Harry to one of the doors that were next to each other, stopping as Harry looked around the room once more. “I’ll give you a tour tomorrow.” He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him through the doorway, taking him up a surprisingly wide flight of stairs and to the sixth year dormitory.

~

To say that Harry was surprised by the Slytherin dorm would be understating it. He was absolutely stunned.

This whole time he had been led to believe that the Slytherins spent their days in the cold, dark dungeons, when really they had rooms that looked out across the grounds and the black lake. Harry stared out of the window, watching lights from the castle dancing in the reflection of the lake. Sure, it didn’t quite compare to the view out across the quidditch pitch from Gryffindor tower, but like the view over the courtyard and gardens from his and Min’s quarters, it was peaceful in its own right.

Upon entering the dorm Regulus had discreetly put Harry’s jacket and book on the end of the bed closest to the window, before turning back to his own bed and unpacking some other items. It had taken Harry by surprise to only see three beds in the room, Regulus explaining that there was a second room that held four more students. The room was both a different size and shape to the circular dorms of Gryffindor tower, and Harry realised that it would be a squeeze to fit five beds and wardrobes in the room as it had been in his old dorm, so it made sense that the boys would be split up. The duvet sets were striped with different shades of green, with plain dark green velvet curtains hanging from the posts. The third bed in the room already had the curtains closed, and Harry wondered who was hiding behind them as he closed the ones around his own bed.

Before he settled down for the night Harry quickly summoned a quill and ink, and opened up the pieces of parchment still tucked into his book. On the list of ‘ _other things to change_ ’ he wrote ‘ _Regulus - friendly with Sirius? Not a death eater!_ ’ and added ‘ _Crouch Jr_ ’ underneath the note about Neville’s parents. He read back over the list and sighed, casting a quick drying charm on the ink before doing the spells to hide them again. Maybe he could work out how to change it to a phrase or word, like the Marauder’s Map, but that was a problem for another day. First he had to get through his first few days as a student again, this time surrounded by future Death Eaters.

~

Regulus woke as the sun came streaming through the window opposite him, as he usually did, and grabbed his wand from under his pillow to cast a quick tempus. A shimmering analogue clock appeared in front of him, reading six fifteen, and Regulus quickly waved the charm away. He sat in bed for a few minutes, wondering how his brother knew the odd boy that was his new classmate. Harry seemed quiet, and something bothered Regulus about the way he had found the Slytherin common room. He had been too caught up in his excitement yesterday at finding out the boy was a parselmouth to remember that it was an extremely rare talent that originated from Slytherin’s bloodline. Of course, the fact that Harry was a Slytherin made it more believable but as far as he knew, Wood wasn’t a well known magical surname, and Regulus knew his family tree back three generations. The Blacks had links to at least ten pureblood lines, one of them - albeit very distantly - was Slytherin, and Regulus had never heard of a Wood anywhere. He briefly considered writing to his father but quickly thought better of it, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to his new… friend? Regulus wasn’t sure what to call the teen, other than a mystery.

Deciding that he’d spent long enough just sitting in bed, Regulus got out of bed and put on his grey dressing gown before walking through to the bathroom on the other side of the room. He wasn’t surprised to see the other beds had their curtains closed still, Ashe had always been a heavy sleeper and Harry… Well obviously Regulus didn’t know what his sleeping habits were but he assumed the boy was likely to sleep in until a more ‘normal’ time.

After doing his daily routine of relieving himself, brushing his teeth and washing his face, Regulus went back to the dormitory to get ready for the day, choosing a simple white shirt and dark grey jumper, putting his Slytherin robe on over the top. Seeing as the school year wasn’t officially starting until next Monday, he assumed that most students would be taking advantage of the long weekend, but Regulus was going to make the most of the extra studying time. His brother hadn’t been shy of boasting about his skills in transfiguration and defence since they reconciled over summer - being an animagus and mastering the patronus charm when he was younger than Regulus is now - and Regulus had had enough. If his brother could do it, so could he.

Regulus went up through the castle to the Great Hall, sitting at the end of the Slytherin table to have some toast and a glass of pumpkin juice, watching as a few other students made their way in small groups, a quiet chatter filling the room. He was surprised when Harry walked through the doors to the hall, heading towards the Gryffindor table before suddenly turning and walking quickly to the bench Regulus was sat on. Perhaps he had been looking for McGonagall? Regulus couldn’t dwell on it too long, as Harry flung himself onto the bench opposite him with a sigh.

“Good morning, Wood.” Harry nodded and mumbled a good morning in return before pulling a steaming mug of tea towards him. Regulus watched as the teen kept glancing up to the staff table before he finally had enough. “Everything okay there Wood?” Harry kept his eyes at the staff table, almost like he didn’t realise he was being spoken to. “Hey, Wood?” Regulus tried again, with no response. “Wood. Harry!” The boy finally jolted out of whatever daze he was in and blinked at Regulus from behind his round glasses.

“Huh? Sorry Reg, did you say something?” Ignoring the nickname for now, Regulus shook his head slightly.

"Just checking you were doing okay? You looked a bit out of it.”

Harry gave him a small smile and nodded. “I’m alright. Just getting used to it all, I guess.” He paused and glanced back up to the staff table, smiling wider and making Regulus look over as well, seeing McGonagall giving Harry a small nod. Before Regulus could say anything else Harry jumped up from the table. “Wanna come to my old room? I’ve got to grab some more things ready for lessons on Monday.” Regulus found himself nodding and standing up, abandoning what was left of his breakfast and following the taller boy from the Great Hall.

~

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Regulus agreed to come with him, leading him quickly to the second floor and walking to the end of the hallway leading to the charms classroom. The boys were silent the whole time, Harry was just not sure what to say and he assumed that Regulus wasn’t the type to talk just to fill silence. When they reached the large tapestry at the end of the hall however, Regulus cleared his throat.

“Wood, what are we doing here?” Harry looked over his shoulder at the boy with a grin.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Without waiting for a response he lifted one side of the tapestry to reveal a door behind it, opening it and walking through, laughing as the other teen whispered.

“Wood, how in Merlin’s name did you know about this when I didn’t?” Harry just smiled to himself and led the way through the steep spiral passageway, running a hand along the banister that ran down the outside wall.

After a couple of minutes of silent climbing except for the odd huff coming from Regulus, the passageway flattened out, and Harry fondly patted the end of the banister that was shaped like a snake’s head. It wasn’t so bad, he thought, having a snake patronus, and being in Slytherin. The snakes were starting to mean something new to him, where before it only made him think of Voldemort. He took pity on Regulus and turned to face him.

“You probably didn’t know about it because this end is guarded by a portrait, one that everyone on this floor would have ignored.” He gave a small smirk before continuing. “You wanted a snake for me to talk to… _Open_.” The last word was spoken in parseltongue, and a beam of light appeared as three sides of a rectangle. Harry pushed on the wall where the light came from, stepping out of the hole in the wall it created, and turning to give his thanks to the serpent in the portrait as Regulus climbed through.

The snake spoke to him, raising its head from the rock it was curled up on, looking remarkably similar to the first snake Harry ever spoke to, before accidentally freeing it from the zoo.

“ _I told you before, friend of serpents, I am happy to help in return for company on occasion._ _”_ Harry bowed his head slightly before gesturing to Regulus.

“ _This is my friend, he wanted to see me talking our language. He will respect you, could you open for him too?_ _”_

The snake glanced towards Regulus, the boy watching the exchange in awe, before nodding. “ _I shall open the passageway for acquaintances of you, friend of serpents._ ” Harry grinned and turned to tell Regulus that he had free use of the passageway, but stopped at the look the boy gave him.

“What?”

“You really can speak it can’t you, he understands you?”

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t he?” Harry frowned, confused as to why Regulus may have doubted him. Then again, he had chickened out of speaking more parseltongue last night, maybe Regulus just needed the proof. “Give me a second and we’ll go to my quarters.” Harry smiled and turned back to the snake. “ _I already asked you to call me Harry, it_ _’_ _s easier than friend of serpents. Perhaps in return for knowing your name? I feel rude just referring to you as the snake portrait._ _”_

The snake hissed in disdain, flicking the end of his tail before replying. “ _Very well friend Harry, I am Naga. I was named by a Hindu wizard who spoke our language, but he was not very imaginative when it came to names._ ” Harry bowed his head again and grinned as he replied.

“ _Thank you, Naga. Sometimes simple names are best._ _”_ The snake nodded his head in return and then Harry moved away from the portrait, gently grabbing Regulus’ wrist to drag him along when the boy didn’t move.

As they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry felt a pang of nostalgia but brushed it off as he led Regulus around the corner and opened the door to Minerva’s second office. Harry had sent a patronus message to Min that morning, asking to visit their quarters and bring a friend with him, but that he wouldn’t go through the secret bookcase entrance in her main office behind the Transfiguration classroom. Harry realised he was still holding onto Regulus and dropped his arm quickly, walking across the room to open the door to the living quarters.

“Come on, the less time we spend in Min’s office the better.” Regulus nodded at him and followed, his silence since the snake portrait worrying Harry a little. Before Harry could worry about it more, Regulus spoke.

“Why did you ask me to come with you? Was it just to show me the snake portrait?” Regulus stood in the doorway, looking away from Harry, but not really looking at anything else either. Harry just shrugged, walking through the living room to his own.

“You wanted to see me talk to a snake…” He turned to see Regulus still standing there, resolutely not looking at him. “For god’s sake Reg, I don’t know anyone else here okay? My only friends are my godmother and the owls! I just thought, with Sirius mentioning that you could do with a new friend, you know…” Harry trailed off, mumbling to himself. “I thought maybe you’d want to hang out with me.” The boy was staring at the floor, waiting for Regulus to say something, or leave, blinking in surprise when he saw a pair of black shoes approaching him, and felt an elbow gently nudge his side.

“Hey, Wood… I’m sorry I didn’t think about it like that, I didn’t know what to think really. The snake portrait was really cool though.” Harry looked up and Regulus gave him a quick smile, nodding his head to the room beyond. “Want to show me what you’re missing in Slytherin?” The taller boy smiled back and walked into his room, heading straight to the record player.

~

After introducing Regulus to The Beatles, Harry moved on to one of his Bowie albums, grinning as the sounds of Space Oddity filled the room and Regulus stared at him humming along. The boys were sat on either side of the window seat, facing each other with their legs bent so they could both fit. “You really grew up like a muggle, didn’t you?” Regulus asked, as Harry was watching the goings on in the courtyard with fascination.

“Oh, yeah. I mean, I lived in a muggle town, and I didn’t know I was a wizard until I was eleven.”

“What?! Your parents didn’t tell you? I thought you were a half-blood?” Harry realised his mistake and bit his lip, struggling to come up with an answer.

“Yeah, I am. I didn’t have much accidental magic, mostly just around my muggle relatives, but they didn’t like magic so we never really talked about it, until I got my Hogwarts letter. But my family didn’t want me to come here, so they home schooled me. I kept up with my muggle school lessons and magic lessons too.” Harry let out a breath in relief as Regulus nodded slowly, accepting his answer.

“Is this what all muggle music is like?” Regulus scrunched his nose elegantly, glancing at the record player. “I liked some of the last one, but this is a bit, well, odd.”

Harry grinned and shook his head. “No other music is like this, muggle or not. Although I’m pretty sure Bowie’s a wizard.” The look of disbelief Regulus gave him at that statement made Harry laugh, hitting his head on the window frame, causing the more refined Slytherin to laugh with him.

~

To say that Minerva was surprised at Harry’s choice of company when the two boys walked through the Great Hall that evening would be an understatement. Of all the Slytherin boys in Harry’s year, she assumed he would make friends with Duncan Ashe, the other half-blood in his dormitory. But then again, she thought, turning her gaze from Harry and Regulus to the other Black brother currently laughing with the head boy, perhaps Potters and Blacks would always gravitate towards each other. Either way, she was pleased to see that Harry was finding his feet as a Slytherin, knowing that the boy had been a little more than displeased at the result of his Sorting. She truly cared for Harry but judging by the few facts she knew of his previous life, he hadn’t been cared for by enough people, and the Deputy Headmistress was going to do everything she could to make sure the teen knew that this time, he had people looking out for him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving this fic for so long without any updates. As I mentioned in the last chapter notes, I was put on furlough through November and this lockdown affected me a lot worse than the first one back in spring. I'm doing better now though, and this ended up being a huge chapter after I was stuck on it for ages. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for sticking with me! Your support means so much <3
> 
> Chapter song - Heroes - David Bowie
> 
> Chapter POV - Harry - Regulus
> 
> Chapter date - 3rd September 1977

When Harry woke on his second full day of the school year, he found Regulus’ bed was already empty, and the other bed had the curtains closed still, just like the day before. As Harry looked around the room, he realised that he still didn’t know who the other boy in his dorm was, and decided he had better change that sooner rather than later. He assumed it wasn’t Crouch, seeing as Regulus was relatively friendly with the future Death Eater, the only thing so far that really bothered Harry about his new friend. Remembering what he had said to Regulus the day before about not knowing anyone else at the school, Harry suddenly felt ashamed that he hadn’t included his parents in that list, even to himself. But then again, he didn’t know them really. He didn’t even know Sirius that well, the teenager being so different to the man that had escaped from Azkaban. Harry made the decision that if he was going to save his parents lives, and stop Pettigrew from being part of the Order, he would have to befriend them all first, no matter how many panic attacks he had after seeing them.

With his new objective in mind, Harry got ready for the day and made his way leisurely to the Great Hall, surprised to see as many students as he did already sitting at their house tables. In his original years at Hogwarts there had never been this many days before lessons started and he had expected most of the students would be taking advantage of the extra days off, but he supposed there was something about being at Hogwarts that made you look forward to every day, especially for the younger years. Even when Harry had the threats of Philosopher’s stones being stolen, a memory from fifty years ago terrorizing muggleborns, or a godfather out to kill him, Harry had still enjoyed his school life, had enjoyed learning and spending time with his friends. It was only when Voldemort had risen again, after the boy he looked up to had died right next to him, that Harry had started to fear every day would be worse than the last.

He shook his head, silently berating himself for being so morbid, and helped himself to a plate full of various breakfast foods. After all, he was going to make it so that Voldemort could never come back, and his friends would never have to go through everything they did. Harry finished his breakfast quickly before going back to his dorm to grab his bag and heading up to the library.

~

Harry sighed and put his head against his arms on the table. He’d gone through all the books he could find on time travel without sneaking into the restricted section, all three of them, and there was nothing about long-term travel. There wasn’t even any mention of the _possibility_ of travel without a time turner. Harry’s notes were all over the place, unanswered questions and random quotes from authors trying to get information out of Unspeakables.

“Ooh, time travel! Are you thinking of working in the Department of Mysteries?” The soft voice had Harry jolting upright and pushing his notes into some sort of pile.

“Oh, er hi Lily. I’m thinking about it, I guess. Time travel just, really interests me?” He looked up at the girl who was smiling kindly at him.

“Are you sure about that Harry?”

He let out a small laugh and ran a hand through his hair, looking away. “I don’t know, it is interesting but I don’t know if I fancy working for the ministry.” It wasn’t a lie, exactly. Up until a year ago Harry had been sure he wanted to be an Auror, but he really didn’t want to work for Fudge. Although, Fudge wouldn’t be Minister of Magic for several years.

Lily speaking again made him shake his head, blinking up at her. “Sorry, what was that?”

The ginger laughed brightly. “Away with the fairies there? Do you mind if I join you? I wanted to get some reading in for charms before we actually get into lessons.” Harry then noticed the books in her arms, and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah go for it! Uh, let me just…” He tidied the books on the table, pulling them towards him as Lily sat down opposite him with a grateful smile. Harry found himself grinning suddenly as he remembered Hermione telling Ron he was away with the fairies, the ginger boy getting very confused.

“Something funny?” Lily rose one eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

“Sorry, my best friend used to say people were away with the fairies, that’s all.” He shrugged and went back to his notes, trying not to think too much about the sad look Lily gave him before she smiled instead.

~

Harry didn’t notice how much time had passed, until Lily stretched and stood up, collecting her books and raising her eyebrows at him.

“Coming for lunch, Harry?” She smiled when he cast tempus and blinked at the shimmering clock reading five minutes to twelve.

“Oh, uh sure. I just need to put these back.” He nodded to the books in front of him and quickly packed up his quill, ink and notes before grabbing the books and putting them on a table at the end of the bookshelf he got them from. When Harry turned back to Lily she was looking out of the wide windows, and he joined her quietly. Down in the courtyard below them he could make out four figures, all in casual clothes. A boy with shoulder length black hair, wearing a leather jacket, laughed and flung his arms around two of the other boys, one of them with messy dark curls wearing a red jumper, the other lighter haired with a thick cardigan. A fourth boy, slightly smaller and rounder than the other three, was waving something at them and then a flash went off. Somewhere in Harry’s memory a picture of his father and best friends floated in front of him, alongside a picture of the Order. He suddenly couldn’t bear to watch the scene, turning to look at Lily. She glanced at him and blushed, before nodding down to the boys.

“That’s Potter - I mean, James, and the other trouble makers in my house. I’m just glad they’re not making a mess of this year before it has properly started.” The ginger gently held onto Harry’s arm, guiding him out of the library. “Come on then, lunch won’t eat itself!”

~

Regulus quickly stepped back into the alcove he had been watching from as Harry and Evans walked by him and out of the library. He had no idea what was going on there, and he _wasn’t_ going to get himself involved. Even though he was sure Evans had it bad for Potter, if she wanted to go for the new Slytherin she was welcome to. He supposed it’s nothing he wouldn’t do, in her position. Harry was different to Potter, nowhere near as full of himself, but they did have similar cocky grins when they got something they wanted. Not that Regulus had noticed anything like that, in either boy. That would just be ridiculous.

He sighed and shook his head at himself, quickly walking back to the small table in the corner that had some books already in a small stack at the end. Putting down his bag and pulling out a notebook, he made a quick list of ingredients needed for the animagus potion before opening one of the new books on patronuses. He knew the incantation, of course he did, but the theory behind it just didn’t make sense to him. Just think of a happy memory? Oh sure, like he has a plethora of those to choose from.

He supposed there had been some times, when he and Sirius were little, when Siri would complain at him for messing up his curls before laughing and chasing him through Grimmauld Place, and their mother would send them for days to visit the cousins, Cissa and Dromeda keeping the young children away from Bella’s already rather enthusiastic activities concerning the dark arts. Regulus shook his head, telling himself off. ‘Don’t think about the bad things, stupid.’ The voice in his head sounded so much like Sirius, and he took a deep breath before picking up his wand, letting his mind fill with the sound of laughter, chasing after Siri and Cissa, his brother pointing out the leo constellation for him for the first time. He quietly cast the charm, opening his eyes in surprise at the silver glow emanating from his wand. It wasn’t corporeal, but it had a vague shape, not just a wisp as he had feared it would be. Regulus ended the charm with a smile, maybe he did have enough happy memories for this, he just needed practice.

~

The rest of Regulus’ day passed slowly, he had checked out as many books as he was able to and carried them down through the castle to the Slytherin common room, but it was too crowded, and Barty, Severus and Evan kept trying to engage him in conversation that he had no patience for. So it was only shortly after that he found himself sat out in the grounds, a slight breeze ruffling his hair, but not enough to disrupt the pages of the book he was reading. He was making notes on a particularly interesting section about how patronuses reflect the soul, but can also link to another’s, and what those connections mean, when someone sat down next to him, leaning back with a yawn. Regulus looked in surprise to see Harry leisurely stretched out at his side, grinning up at him.

“Hey Reg.” Regulus rolled his eyes and returned to his book, not wanting to give Harry the satisfaction of disturbing him.

“Oi, Wood!” A shout from further away did grab his attention though, eyes immediately finding Potter who was casually walking over to them. Harry however hadn’t turned around and was peering at the book in Regulus’ hand. Regulus sighed and gave Harry a pointed look.

“Would you care to get rid of that imbecile for me so I can go back to studying?” Harry blinked up at him and his grin widened.

“Sure, anything for you Reg.” He rolled his eyes again as Harry stood up, fighting a blush for some reason. What was wrong with him today? A quick glance at the similar boys had Regulus wondering again if they could possibly be related, but shook the thought away. No way would someone related to Potter have been raised outside of the magic world, and end up in Slytherin.

He finally paid attention to the conversation the boys were having, surprised to see Potter looking embarrassed. He couldn’t see Harry’s face but his posture didn’t look very welcoming, which also surprised the younger boy. He would have thought the two would get on, but apparently that wasn’t the case. Potter’s eyes flicked to him, and he quickly looked back to his book, trying to focus again. Who cares what they’re talking about anyway, he wasn’t getting involved in petty school drama this year. It didn’t take long for Regulus to become immersed in the passage again, and he startled when Harry flung himself face first onto the ground in front of his feet.

“Alright there Harry?”

The other boy groaned and rolled over to face the sky, flinging his hands in the air. “I just don’t understand him! He thinks he’s so high and mighty, telling me who I shouldn’t be friends with. It’s almost as bad as-” Harry cut himself off quickly and cleared his throat. “I mean, it’s like he’s my _dad_ or something. Isn’t he best friends with Sirius though? How can one of you be the best thing on the planet but the other isn’t worth my time? What a prick!” He let out a shout of frustration and Regulus watched curiously as the boy ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more than he would have thought possible.

“He’s always had a problem with me, Harry, I’m not expecting that to change any time soon.” Regulus spoke quietly, blinking in surprise when Harry sat up to look directly at him.

“But that’s ridiculous! What did you ever do to him?”

“Exist?” He shrugged, looking back at his book. “When I started my first year, Sirius was upset that I was in Slytherin, but he tried looking out for me still, until Potter got into his head that I had to be evil like the rest of our family.”

Suddenly feeling like he had something stuck in his throat, Regulus swallowed thickly, still not looking at Harry as he continued. “Sirius stopped talking to me at school once I started my second year. That year, he found something out about a friend, and he started to be more rebellious to our family, more than he already was anyway. Third year he stopped talking to me completely, then fourth year he only spoke to me after I accidentally found out about his friend. Well, they’re together now, but I didn’t know that at the time. He just warned me about telling anyone, said that if I ever said a word I’d regret it.”

Regulus sighed, finally glancing at Harry to see him frowning slightly, but otherwise watching him intently. “Last year changed though, he left home that summer, only a month into the break, and then he came and found me on the Hogwarts Express, spent the whole journey with me. Telling me about everything that had happened, how sorry he was for leaving me alone, that I could come to him about anything, whenever I needed to. I think he knew already, what was starting to happen. What’s happening now, with the old families.”

“Regulus…” Harry took in a breath and stood up to come and sit next to him, legs folded up to his chest. “I think I know what you’re talking about. It’s why Aunt Min had me come here to live with her, where it would be safe.” Regulus was surprised to see the older boy looking so small. He wondered if this fragility he saw now was one of the reasons for his being in Slytherin.

“I don’t know what I should tell you Harry. Anything you know could get you into danger, but we could say I’m explaining the… the _cause_ to you, if you want to know about it.” Regulus regretted his words immediately as Harry flinched away from him.

“How do you know about it, Regulus?” The whispered words made Regulus inhale sharply, closing his eyes and weighing up the options in his mind. Option one, give a half-truth and say he had only heard whispers from his parents and their acquaintances, or option two, tell him the truth, that students were being recruited from their house, from their year. “Regulus?” The boy next to him sounded truly scared, and that alone made Regulus’ mind up for him.

“I’m sorry Harry. I only know whispers, rumours about a group that want to return to the old ways.” He turned to the boy and shook his head. “I’m not sure how much is propaganda, or what they really want to achieve, but it doesn’t sound good, for people like you, or Evans.”

“Muggleborns, you mean.” Regulus nodded, even though it wasn’t framed as a question.

“There’s talk of legislations, campaigns for Hogwarts to only allow purebloods, or half-bloods if they can prove they’re magical enough. Nobody is really taking it seriously except for the old families, my family, the Rosiers, Lestranges, Malfoys, Carrows. Even some of the Longbottoms and Macmillans are interested in what it would mean for our society. But the ones that are really pushing it are who scare me. The war with Grindelwald started in a similar fashion. Back then, wizard-kind was frustrated with hiding from muggles. Wouldn’t it be easier to just let them know we exist, that we’re more powerful than they could ever imagine. They started out by campaigning to the Ministry, and then they started recruiting people to the cause, and then it went worldwide. Grindelwald travelled everywhere, finding people that were tired of hiding, or people whose lives would be made better if they could be honest about their magic.”

He paused to see Harry staring at him, completely transfixed. The boy nodded slightly, encouraging him to go on.

“As more people joined him, the more out of control it got. Witches and wizards started fighting amongst themselves, and some countries had their entire communities exposed to the muggles by the end of it. Then before the wizarding world had a chance to recover, the muggle wars were confusing everything. Nobody knew what was going on anymore, it was just one big mess. This time though, they don’t want to be known to the muggles, they want to shut any kind of muggle influence out, forever.” Regulus startled as Harry gently pressed against his side, taking a breath before lifting an arm around the boys shoulders. “I don’t want to live in a world ruled by people like my parents, to go to a school where I’m related to everyone in some way. It’s things like this, that happen every few generations, why our kind almost die out. We need muggleborns, we need their natural magic to grow our world.”

~

After the boys had sat together in silence for a while, Regulus had gone back to his books, and Harry had pulled Wuthering Heights out of his pocket, Regulus noting with a small flutter of happiness that the boy seemed to take the greatest care with the bookmark he’d given him. Neither of them made an effort to move away from the other though, and although Regulus told himself it was because it was getting colder with the wind picking up, a part of him knew that wasn’t the reason for their proximity. Eventually, it was time for them to return to the school for dinner, and Regulus felt himself smiling easily as Harry helped him to his feet, took some of the books for him and lead the way back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update tomorrow but I just found out I'm on furlough still so here it is early! I don't have to work over christmas!!
> 
> Also thank you all so so much for the love on the last chapter, I love you all <3
> 
> Chapter song - Under My Thumb - The Rolling Stones
> 
> Chapter POV - Harry
> 
> Chapter date - 5th September 1977

The day classes started, Harry woke later than usual. He stumbled from his bed to the bathroom, brushing his teeth quickly before getting dressed. His tie was only just on properly as he threw his Slytherin robe on and grabbed his bag, rushing out of the dorms and through the common room. He had transfiguration first and, fake godmother or not, Min would kill him if he was late. The day before had been spent in the library with Regulus, each with their own notes, not bothered about what the other was doing except to share the occasional interesting fact. It was probably one of the most relaxing days Harry had ever had at Hogwarts. But apparently staying up late going over and over the same questions, the same list of people he needed to save, meant that he overslept.

As Harry hastily buttered a slice of toast, he scanned the Slytherin table for Regulus, but saw no sign of him. Knowing the younger boy, he’d probably been up for an hour already in the library. As he gulped down some pumpkin juice, a boy that he hadn’t seen before fell onto the bench next to him, and somehow produced a steaming mug of coffee out of nowhere. Harry blinked, wondering if he should introduce himself when the boy thrust a hand out to him, still mid drink. Harry shook his hand tentatively, and then the mug was gone and a boy with lightly tanned skin and floppy brown hair was grinning at him.

“I’m glad I won’t be the only one that’s always up late. Duncan Ashe, nice to finally meet you.” Harry gave him a wry smile and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’d like to say I’m normally up earlier than this, but here we are. I’m Harry, Harry Wood.” Before they could say anything else, Harry noticed Min leaving the staff table and stood up as well. “Better head to transfiguration, if you’re taking it, that is?” Duncan nodded at him and stood up, swiping an orange from the table as they walked out of the Great Hall.

~

“Now then, you may have noticed that there’s all four houses in your class this year. Naturally, as I only take on students who achieve Exceeds Expectations on their O.W.L’s,” Harry blinked, trying to keep his focus on Min as she paced in front of the class. “there is a lot less of you than previous years. Some of the work you do from now on will involve working in pairs, or groups. Or, you will have extra studies to do as individuals. This year will give you all the opportunity to explore different areas of transfiguration, as half of your seventh year with me will be spent revising and going over any problem areas before you take your N.E.W.T’s in May.” Harry glanced across the room to see Regulus making notes already, and almost shook his head. It was such a Hermione thing to do, it made his heart ache for his friends.

“For todays lesson, I want you all to find a partner, and decide between yourselves which aspect of transfiguration you would most benefit from learning first this year. I expect an answer from each pair at the end of the hour.” The professor smiled at all of them before sitting at her desk, leaving the class to their own devices. Harry looked back over to Regulus but frowned slightly when he saw a familiar head of sandy hair next to him.

“Great, Crouch again.” He muttered to himself, and startled when someone laughed quietly next to him.

“You got that right. I had hoped he wouldn’t get the grades to stay on for newts.” A girl with dark hair styled in an elegant bob smiled at him. Harry was vividly reminded of Pansy Parkinson, only this girl didn’t have the upturned, pug-like nose, or sharp cheekbones. Blue eyes raked over his scar for the quickest of seconds, before she held out a hand. “Isabelle Crabbe, nice to meet you. Want to be partners?” Harry shook her hand bemusedly. What was it with Slytherins and hand-shaking? Was that why Malfoy was so offended when Harry refused to shake his hand all those years ago?

“Harry Wood, and yeah, sure. I’m happy to work with anyone who doesn’t like Crouch.” He smirked slightly as she laughed again, turning away from him to open her transfiguration textbook.

“Honestly, the only people that actually like him are the seventh years, I don’t know why Black still hangs around him. Even Rosier would be better company than him!” Harry hummed, recognizing the name, but he wasn’t sure if that was from this time or his past.

“Evan Rosier, right? I still haven’t met him properly.” Isabelle pursed her lips and nodded, flicking through her book, while Harry still hadn’t opened his.

“Yes. Honestly, it’s best if you put off that meeting for as long as possible. He’s a right arsehole.” Harry raised his eyebrows and she shrugged. “Crouch is a leech and a disgusting excuse for a human being. Rosier is just rude and a bully.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Harry finally opened his textbook and, unlike Isabelle’s approach of going chapter by chapter, he went down the contents first.

“Any ideas about what would be best to start with then? Surely the textbook would be in order?” He asked, blinking in surprise when she let out a small huff, another very Hermione trait, something she would do when one of them asked what she thought was a question with a very obvious answer. Isabelle turned and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Was that another Slytherin thing?

“Most textbooks are written easiest to hardest, so the chances are we’d find something in the last half of the book more use to learn early. That way we can apply the same techniques to what are supposedly already easier spells, which means we’ll be able to study and perform them even quicker, and gives us a more well-rounded knowledge of that aspect.” Where the Slytherins from Harry’s time would have ended that statement with an insult or a sneer, Isabelle simply smiled, the expression making her eyes crinkle slightly in a way he was sure he had never seen on Parkinson. Harry nodded his understanding, and they soon came to an agreement on which topic they should start with first.

When Minerva called on the class at the end of the lesson, Isabelle’s hand shot straight into the air to be the first pair to give their answer, and he was reminded again of Hermione, stifling back a laugh. After Minerva had praised them both for their choice, Harry gave Isabelle a grin and muttered.

“So I guess you got an Outstanding in your owl?” The girl sat up a little higher in her seat, and gave him a small nod before whispering back.

“In six of them, actually.” Harry let out a small breath of laughter, and then Minerva was calling for them all to head to their next lesson, and Harry groaned instead.

“Wood? What’s wrong?” Isabelle frowned at him, her concern clear across her face and he shook his head in despair.

“Oh nothing, I just have double potions next.” Isabelle made a face and he laughed, pulling his bag over his shoulder. “I take it that wasn’t one of your six O’s then?” The short girl shook her head vehemently, and lead the way from the room, talking about what a pain it had been to try and study for the owl in question, and Harry turned to give Minerva a small wave as he left, smiling when she nodded back at him.

~

Harry had been right to dread his first potions lesson.

There was even less of them than there were in his last class, and he was sure it wasn’t to do with the fact Slughorn only accepted students with Exceeds Expectations or higher. No, Harry was definitely, one hundred percent certain that it was because of Horace Slughorn himself. The only perk Harry could find to having the Professor again was that this time, he wasn’t trying to recruit him into the Slug Club, and instead just treated him like any other student. That is to say, he ignored him, even though his potion was completely adequate. Harry had half expected the Felix Felicis to appear again, but maybe he had introduced that lesson at a later date. The other good thing to happen in potions, was that Barty Crouch Jr was nowhere to be seen. Himself, Regulus and a redheaded girl named Lucinda were the only Slytherins in the class, and there was only one Ravenclaw, a blonde girl who was so much the spitting image of Luna that Harry had cricked his neck to look at her when he first entered the classroom. Regulus had snickered at him and told him not to bother, that the girl was already engaged to a boy that had graduated the year before, and Harry had elbowed him in response.

But now, Harry was sat in the library for his free period, head on his arms again. He kept reading the same sections of the books over and over, trying to make sense of what happened to him, or even understand how it could have happened. It was no use, he sighed to himself, he would have to find that book again. The main problem with that of course, was that Harry knew absolutely nothing about the book, other than the title and what it looked like. He didn’t know if that was the only copy, if there had ever been a fully published version, or if it was left behind by a student between now and nineteen ninety six. With another heavy sigh, Harry stood up to return the books he had to their shelves. The mystery book was a problem for another day, right now he had to head to his charms lesson.

~

“But how do you know if your memory is strong enough?” Regulus demanded of Harry, and he rolled his eyes again. It was becoming a habit the more time he spent around Regulus.

“You just know, okay? When you successfully cast a corporeal patronus, you go, hey that memory worked. It gets easier each time, I don’t really have to think to cast mine anymore.” Harry had to hold back a grin as Regulus let out a groan of frustration, going back to the book in front of him.

They were sat on one of the sofas in the common room, Isabelle was opposite them, and Crouch and Rosier were off to one side playing chess. Harry almost laughed when he first saw the designated chess table, but then he realised if any house was going to take wizard’s chess seriously, it would be the snakes. For once Harry had finished his homework the very same day it had been set, and it was why Regulus was still poring over the books on the patronus charm. Isabelle also had a book in front of her, but she only flicked to another page every now and then, her focus more on what she was writing than reading.

“I still can’t believe your patronus is a snake.” Her soft voice carried across the table easily, and Harry grinned.

“Actually, I wanted to find out what kind of snake. It does seem very Slytherin though doesn’t it?” He gave Regulus a gentle nudge and the boy raised his grey eyes to him briefly before returning to his book.

“Yes, that fact hadn’t escaped me, snake boy that talks to snakes and has one to represent his _soul_.” Regulus muttered, just quietly enough that only Harry heard.

Harry did wonder why Flitwick had introduced the patronus charm to them, surely that would come under defence instead, but Flitwick was the countries best duellist for years, so he must know his defence, possibly better than the current teacher. Harry hadn’t met the teacher for this year, but he had been advised by Isabelle that they would probably be useless, and would only last the year just like each one before.

Of course, that little bit of information meant that Voldemort had definitely already asked for the defence position, and that reminded Harry that Dumbledore thought he may have left a horcrux in the castle. Harry had started another list after that, with each horcrux and their locations, or possible ones. He knew of the diary, locket, cup and ring, and with no Nagini yet it was just a case of working out what the last one was, and where they all were.

It was slightly depressing to think that at some point he would have to go back to the seaside cave full of inferi, but he didn’t actually know when the locket was placed there, or when it would be stolen and replaced by R.A.B. - Harry still thought that finding out who the mystery person was would be his best bet for help with the horcrux hunt. Harry didn’t want to involve Dumbledore unless he really had to, he didn’t want to bring about the headmaster’s death nearly twenty years early, or at all if he could help it.

Regulus sighing next to him brought Harry out of his musings to grin at the other boy.

“If it’s that important to you, I could teach you it if you want? Actually, if we can find a boggart then you can have a fake dementor to practice on.” Regulus snapped his book shut with such vigor that Crouch looked over to them in surprise.

“Would you? Do you think we could?” Harry focused on the boy next to him, ignoring the glare sent to him by Crouch.

“Yeah, let me ask Min if she’d be able to help locate a boggart, we can probably get one by the weekend.” Harry smiled as Regulus nodded quickly, and he cast his patronus. “Go to Aunt Min, ask her if there’s a possibility of finding a boggart by the weekend. It’s to help a friend with the patronus charm.” Harry held back a smirk as the snake nodded and disappeared in a silver blur, Regulus openly staring at him.

“Well… Well that’s just showing off.” The boy huffed and Harry laughed, flinging an arm around his shoulders as Isabelle pointedly requested that they be quiet or else she wouldn’t be able to focus. Harry and Regulus shared a silent look, both smiling a little in their own ways, Harry’s smile lifting his entire face, whereas Regulus’ was a mere twitch of his lips, but they kept quiet, if only so they didn’t receive an earful from Isabelle.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good Christmas if you celebrate it, I was intending to update on Friday still but me and my partner ended up having a bit of a stressful day, so here's the latest chapter! I'll be updating on Friday 1st Jan, and am hoping to keep up with weekly updates after that.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! We have physical contact in this one!!
> 
> Also some slightly homophobic themes at the end of this one but it's just someone remembering what had been said to them. 
> 
> *EDIT 30/12/20* Just wanted to say that I have added the tags POV alternating and unreliable narrator. Obviously if you've already been reading you'll see that the POV changes, but because of this the narration changes too. Each character sees things in different ways, some are considerably more reliable than others, but I thought I should have that in there.
> 
> Chapter song - Love In Store by Fleetwood Mac  
> Chapter POV - Harry - Poppy - Regulus  
> Chapter date - September 7th 1977

A couple days passed, and Harry had his first defence and care of magical creatures classes. Defence against the dark arts, as predicted, had been abysmal. The only thing Harry had to condole himself with was the knowledge that no teacher would ever be as bad as Umbridge. Care of magical creatures was taken by Professor Kettleburn, a man that Harry vaguely recalled had retired due to him losing a limb or two - the details were fuzzy at best - but the man was kind, and didn’t seem to care too much about rules. He took a shining to Harry straight away, when the class was asked what kind of creature has a bad reputation due to only being able to be seen by those who had seen death, and Harry was the only one to know the answer. He was slightly shocked, but relieved that none of his classmates had been through the horror of witnessing someone die.

Despite not taking the subject in his previous years, Harry had taken on ancient runes as well, and it was taught by a stern French woman named Madame Horobin, but when she learned that Harry was Minerva’s godson and only recently been brought fully into the wizarding world, she had readily explained things that the rest of the class already knew, and made sure that Harry would find her outside of class if he needed clarification on anything. Harry had not taken up divination again, he was definitely happy to be rid of that, thank you very much. Even if it wasn’t Trelawney yet, he didn’t want anyone else prophesizing his death every couple of months.

Harry only ran into trouble on his way to his first astronomy lesson. He was halfway up the stairs to the tower when he realised that it was the first time he would be at the tower since he landed in nineteen seventy seven. Yes, he had spent far too much time there back after Dumbledore had died, but it led to him falling through time, luckily for him or else he may have actually died from the literal fall he took from the tower. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind, and Harry found himself frozen to the spot.

“Oh do hurry up Wood, we don’t have all night.” A nasally voice came from behind him before a girl pushed past, the rest of the Slytherins following suit. All except Regulus, Harry realised in a daze. He blinked as he noticed the boy in question was stood in front of him, gently touching his arm and frowning slightly.

“Harry? Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, um… the tower…” Harry frowned, not understanding why he couldn’t make his mouth say all the words he wanted it to.

“I think I should take you to Madam Pomfrey. Give me two seconds, okay? Harry?” Harry didn’t manage to do anything but nod slowly, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady as Regulus disappeared from view.

Before Harry could register that any time had passed, Regulus was holding him again gently, and started leading him away from the tower. Harry knew that his friend was talking to him, but he couldn’t make out the words. Everything was muffled, like he was trying to listen into a conversation through a broken extendable ear. Some part of his brain registered that they were walking, and that was good, that meant he wouldn’t have to go up to the astronomy tower. The further they walked, the easier it was to breathe, and soon Harry noticed things around him, like the staircases moving opposite them, and Regulus talking rapidly.

“… looked a bit worried about you actually, I didn’t know you had grown close but I suppose it’s difficult for anyone to not like you. Mind you, Talkalot seems to be on the side of Crouch in that you don’t deserve to be here, but that’s to be expected I suppose, seeing as-“

“Reg…” Harry whispered, not expecting to be heard but his friend stopped immediately and turned to look at him.

“Harry? Are you back with me?” Grey eyes looked up into his, full of concern, and Harry had to clear his throat as he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m… what happened, exactly?” Regulus seemed to be inspecting him, before nodding once and leading him through the castle again.

“I’m not really sure, but you clammed up and may have been starting to hyperventilate so I told Professor Moon that you weren’t well and I’d take you to see Madam Pomfrey, but you were still out of it so I thought, maybe just talking to you would help to calm you down a bit.” Harry felt himself smiling as Reg carried on, talking quicker again as he explained. “I don’t know if that actually helped or not but you do seem a lot better now. I’m still taking you to Pomfrey though.” Regulus gently pulled Harry through the castle, and the taller boy’s smile widened as he realised that Reg was holding his hand, fingers firmly threaded through his.

When they finally arrived at the hospital wing, Harry smiled easily as Poppy hurried over to them.

“Mr Black, Mr Wood, what can I do for you?” His smile fell when Regulus dropped his hand like it had burnt him.

“Harry froze up near the astronomy tower and I think he was hyperventilating, so I brought him here. He’s better than he was, but I thought he should see you anyway.” Regulus told the medi-witch perfunctorily, each word pronounced as correctly as possible, with none of the hurried chatter that he had displayed moments before. Harry frowned slightly, wondering why Regulus had gone all pureblood, but Poppy was on him before he could say anything.

“Oh Harry you poor thing, of course you would have a panic attack going there! You can’t push yourself into these things, you know.” The young woman took him by the arm gently and steered him through the hospital wing to the far end, where some armchairs appeared with a flick of her wand, quickly followed by a pot of tea and three cups. Once Poppy had sat Harry down and poured his tea, quite forcefully putting the cup in his hands, she turned to Regulus, who was hovering in the doorway. “Well do come along Regulus, or the tea will go cold.”

Harry watched with a bemused smile as Reg walked over to them, sitting in a chair stiffly, and glancing wide-eyed between him and Poppy. Harry was reminded of just a few days earlier, when Regulus acted similarly at being taken to his and Min’s quarters, and he grinned, wondering if he always got like this when he didn’t know what to do. The boy narrowed his eyes at Harry’s grin and he quickly sipped at his tea, avoiding Regulus’ gaze as Poppy settled herself into the third chair.

~

Poppy kept herself busy with the tea, wondering how Harry had managed to get so close to the younger Black in such a short time. Of course, Sirius had made friends for life on his first day at Hogwarts, but as far as Poppy had seen, Regulus was much more reserved and didn’t take to people as quickly. When she finally looked at Harry, he looked a lot calmer than when Regulus had brought him in. Judging by what Regulus had said, Harry had a panic attack when hey got close to the astronomy tower, which if he really had fallen from in his old time, then it was no surprise that he would struggle to return there. Poppy stirred her tea and smiled between the two boys.

“Now then, I think we should come up with a plan, for if this happens again. Harry, are you happy for me to tell Regulus about the tower? If not, that’s absolutely fine, and perhaps you can work up to telling him.” Harry frowned at her before his face smoothed out and he nodded, looking down at the cup in his hands. “Very well. Regulus, I hope you don’t mind me using your first name?” The boy shook his head, glancing between her and Harry. “When Harry arrived here, he was exploring the castle and tripped at the astronomy tower. Quite frankly it’s a miracle that he survived. Naturally, going back will trigger memories of what happened, and could hurt Harry’s mental health.”

Regulus stared open-mouthed at her, and she nodded slightly. “It was quite a shock to all of us, so I’m _sure_ you will understand why Harry has not told you, and you will respect his boundaries in discussing the event.” The boy nodded, replying quickly.

“Yes, yes of course.”

Poppy smiled and gave him a small nod. “So then, I will send a note to Professor Moon regarding your situation Harry, and perhaps we can all put our heads together for a solution.”

The boys nodded at her and she summoned some parchment and writing supplies, her handwriting curling across the page in a smooth flourish as she had done since her time as a student. It was something that the half-blood witch only did when she used a quill, her handwriting with a muggle pen was atrocious in comparison. Poppy smiled to herself and signed off with her name, folding the note and going over to the fireplace at the back of the room, taking a pinch of floo powder and tossing it onto the logs. “Professor Moon’s quarters.” Green flames immediately roared to life and she sent the note through the fire, the flames disappearing straight after. She straightened up and turned back to the boys with a smile.

“Well, now that’s done with, let’s see what we can do in the meantime.”

~

Just before Regulus and Harry left the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey gently pulled Regulus back. He went willingly, and nodded at her request to stay close by Harry in the next day or two, just in case he had any panic attacks or any other problems. The medi-witch had explained to them both that it was common for several to happen in a short time frame, but Regulus was more than eager to make sure that Harry would be okay. With a short nod to the witch, Regulus hurried after Harry to head down to the dungeons, frowning when Harry turned to the right to go upstairs, instead of left.

“Harry? Aren’t we going back to the common room?” The boy carried on walking as though he couldn’t hear him, and Regulus swore to himself, rushing to get in front of Harry and held his arms gently, like on the astronomy tower.

The taller boy blinked at him as though seeing him for the first time and Regulus’ frown deepened. “Harry? Do you need to go back to Pomfrey?” Harry shook his head and frowned at him in return.

“What were we doing?"

“Going to the common room, but you came this way instead. Are you okay?” Regulus’ concern grew when Harry frowned slightly and then shook his head.

“I’m sorry Reg, I think I zoned out for a bit there. D’you mind if we just go back to Min’s?” Harry looked away from him, and Regulus couldn’t help but soften a bit at how lost he seemed.

“Sure, come on. I’ll get the house elves to bring something to eat, yeah?” Regulus gently pulled Harry along, smiling as Harry made a sound of agreement, and linked their fingers together.

When they walked into McGonagall’s office they both stopped at the sight of her at the desk, wearing a tartan dressing gown and reading over some papers. “Good evening Harry, Mr Black. I take it there’s a good reason for you both being here at-“ Regulus swallowed thickly as she glanced at a clock on her desk. “a quarter to midnight?” Before Regulus could try and say anything, Harry squeezed his hand gently and started talking.

“Well Min, I had a panic attack at the astronomy tower, so Reg took me to Poppy, but I didn’t feel up to facing everyone else yet, so we were going to just have some food up here.” Regulus’ eyes widened at him referring to Pomfrey by her first name, and was even more confused when McGonagall let out a small snort.

“Very well Harry, don’t let any other teachers, or students, hear you calling her that. You can both stay here tonight, I’m not escorting you to the dungeons.” Regulus blinked in shock as Harry pulled him through the office, turning to give a quiet thank you to the professor but Harry tugged him through the doorway before he could get the words out.

“What… What just happened?” Regulus turned to Harry, still trying to match the woman he had just seen with the stern professor he had known for five years. Harry grinned easily at him from an armchair.

“That was Aunt Min.” Regulus shook his head and joined him on the other one, shaking his head.

“No, Harry. Professor McGonagall just _snorted_ when you called Pomfrey her first name. McGonagall doesn’t do things like that.” Harry just shrugged at him, pulling the tartan blanket behind him down around his shoulders.

They sat in an easy silence for a moment before Harry cleared his throat, making Regulus look over at him, one eyebrow raised, “Yes?”

“Didn’t you say something about food?” Emerald eyes shone at him expectantly and Regulus breathed out a small laugh.

“Yeah sure, Hetty!” Regulus called out and a house elf appeared in front of him.

“What can Hetty be doing for Mister Regulus?”

“Hetty, sorry for calling on you so late. Could you find something small for me and Harry to eat please? We’ve had a long evening.” The house elf nodded with a big smile, turning to Harry.

“Anything that Mister Harry would like in particular? Hetty can get anything for the Misters.”

Regulus watched as Harry bit at his lip before grinning. “Treacle tart would be great, thanks Hetty.” She nodded again and disappeared, and Regulus smirked at him.

“Treacle tart? You do know that’s just sugar, right?” Harry shrugged at him, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

“It’s my favourite. Was my mum’s too.” The simple words instantly made Regulus feel like a prize Hufflepuff.

“Shit, Harry I’m sorry.” He stood and hesitantly sat on the arm of the chair Harry occupied, not quite reaching out to the other boy.

“It’s fine Reg, you wouldn’t have known.”

Regulus found himself slowly putting an arm around Harry’s shoulders at the shake in his voice. He didn’t do physical contact, he was bad at it unless it was throwing a punch at Sirius when they had their biggest fights, but he had to do _something_. Before he could make anything worse, a loud crack sounded next to them and Regulus jumped, turning to see Hetty putting a tray of various sweet and savoury foods on the table, a treacle tart right in the middle.

“I will leave the Misters now, but call for Hetty if you need anything.” The elf grinned at them and Regulus gave her their thanks before she left them again. Despite the food now being here, Regulus was reluctant to move from his place next to Harry, but he didn’t want to make the evening any more difficult than it already had been, so he simply passed the whole tart and a spoon to Harry before sitting back in the other chair, helping himself to one of the savoury pastries.

After a couple of minutes of eating, Regulus heard a rather quiet thanks coming from Harry, and he smiled over at the other boy with a nod. They carried on in silence, sharing small looks every now and then, before Regulus glanced over to see Harry half asleep in the armchair. He set down the small plate on the coffee table and walked over to the other Slytherin, touching his arm gently.

“Come on Wood, time for bed.” He smiled as Harry mumbled something, and let himself be pulled up and led through to his room.

Regulus wondered what they were going to do about sleeping arrangements when Harry fell face-first onto his bed, tugging Regulus with him. Regulus watched as Harry kicked off his shoes and stretched out over the duvet, his glasses pressing into his face as he quickly fell asleep. He sighed and shook his head at his friend, taking off his own shoes and summoning the tartan blanket from the other room. He spread it across them both before taking off Harry’s glasses. He folded them and put them on the small table next to the bed, and lay back to try and sleep. As he closed his eyes, he felt a rough hand hold onto his, fingers threading between his own.

“Night Reg.” The other boy whispered, and Regulus hesitantly squeezed his hand before speaking quietly. “Goodnight, Harry.”

~

When Regulus woke the next morning, he was trapped. Gangly arms and legs were wrapped around him, and as he turned his head all he could see was a mass of curly black hair and a gentle ray of sunlight shining through the window. As Regulus lay there, trying not to move so Harry didn’t wake up, he went through everything that had happened the day before. He and Harry had a plan in place for any time Harry had an attack, but he still felt worried about the older boy. Harry moved and Regulus looked down in surprise as he realised that their hands were still linked together. He wasn’t entirely sure how they’d managed that, but his arm was bent across his front, with Harry’s darker fingers holding onto his tightly. His heart leapt at the sight, and he silently berated himself.

He was _not_ going to get attached to his new friend, not after the way Barty had brushed him aside last year. He wouldn’t do it to himself again. Regulus knew that he was gay, he’d known it ever since he could remember. To start with it was just that he didn’t care about any girls other than his cousins, and even then it was only Cissy and Andy. His father had laughed when at the age of eight he announced that he would never marry a girl because girls were disgusting, saying that he would change his mind when he was older. His mother hadn’t been quite so forgiving. It wasn’t suitable for the male heir, she said. Sirius hadn’t been Sirius at that point, Regulus remembered. He became Sirius the year after, and their mother had never accepted it, even when his brother wrote home in excitement that he was in Gryffindor and he was in the boy’s dormitory, that the girls’ staircase had turned into a slope so he couldn’t enter and wasn’t magic just amazing.

Everything had gone downhill then for Regulus. His mother had lashed out at him several times over Sirius’ first year, and by the time Regulus went for his Sorting he wasn’t going to accept anything other than Slytherin. But he knew, as he started getting older and his friends talked about girls, that he would never be interested in them. Regulus had cared much more about the fair haired boy he had grown up with, and Barty had been game for a snog once or twice last year, but when Regulus tried talking about it being a serious thing Barty had just laughed at him. He’d told Regulus to stop being such a ponce and just find a girl to get his dick wet. Regulus had decided then that he would stop spending as much time with the other boy, and then Harry had come into his life and made that so much easier.

The point was, he couldn’t let himself get close to Harry just to have the same thing happen to him. He would just forget about the way Harry’s eyes matched the emerald house gems for Slytherin, and how easily their hands fit together, how just being next to him would make his heart race. He could definitely do that. Maybe. He hoped.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big waffling from me in the notes today, just thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! It genuinely makes my day when I get an email to say someone has left a kudos or a comment <3 I finally made a playlist for this fic, it will be updated each Friday with the chapters, so if you want to check it out feel free! I don't know how to make links work on here though, sorry ;-;
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3EWncOBZZCQqa4cENL7tWZ?si=5OvcbE13Tdy1V_WWGX__8w
> 
> Chapter song - Blackbird by The Beatles  
> Chapter POV - Harry - Regulus - Harry  
> Chapter date - September 15th 1977

Nearly two weeks of classes had passed, and Harry found that it was actually quite nice, being a normal student. He had afternoon tea on Sunday with Aunt Min (something that would be a weekly occurrence), he spent his free periods in the library with Reg or walking through the grounds, and the evenings in the common room with some combination of Reg, Duncan and Isabelle. He had even had the occasional meeting with Lily, when she wasn’t busy studying or doing whatever it was the head girl did.

The only problem Harry had found with being a normal student was that he had no idea how this Dumbledore felt about him, if he even thought of him at all. Granted, Harry only assumed what his Dumbledore had thought of him, but he was sure the old man had cared for him a lot more than a headmaster would of any other student. To be perfectly honest with himself, Harry had thought that Dumbledore would be more interested in him, try and get information out of him about what would happen in the future, or look for a way to send him back. But no, Dumbledore was happily sat in the centre of the staff table, mid conversation with a smiling Flitwick, without a care in the world for Harry. Of course, this wouldn’t be a problem if Harry really _was_ a normal student, but he didn’t feel like one. Harry sighed and went back to prodding his mashed potatoes unenthusiastically.

“Really Harry, are you going to eat anything? You’ve been out of it all day.” Isabelle frowned at him, and he smiled, shrugging slightly.

“Just got a lot on my mind Is, I’ll be fine.” She rolled her eyes at the nickname, still managing to look more refined than Harry ever had in his life.

“Very well. Don’t come crying to me when you’re on your deathbed due to starvation and fatigue.” Isabelle turned away from him to continue her conversation with her friends, making Harry grin. If the comment had come from anyone else he might have been offended, but he knew the girl had said it lightly enough to be more of a gentle nudge for him to eat before he wastes away.

~

Regulus sighed and waved away the second tempus he had cast in the last ten minutes - Harry was late. It had taken a while longer than they had hoped for the teachers to find a boggart, but somehow Harry had convinced McGonagall to give him the chest that it was trapped in, and Regulus found a note tucked into his transfiguration textbook, asking to meet him on the seventh floor, by the tapestry of a wizard teaching trolls ballet. He eyed the tapestry in disdain, reading the title with a scrunch of his nose. Barnabus the Barmy indeed. Regulus stopped himself from casting another tempus and paced across the hallway, just wishing he had somewhere to wait in comfort. As Regulus turned to pass the tapestry for the fourth time, he noticed some large double doors on the wall to his right, directly opposite the tapestry. Regulus blinked, looked around to see if anything else in the corridor had changed, and hesitantly stepped up to the door to push it open.

What Regulus found was an odd mixture of his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, the Slytherin common room, and for some bizarre reason, Harry’s room in McGonagall’s quarters. There was a gently lit fireplace, with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin above it, a sofa from the common room and an armchair from Harry’s room, the red cushions standing out against the muted greens and blues of the rest of the room. Regulus closed the door and walked quickly over to the bookshelf that he recognised from Grimmauld, a small laugh of surprise escaping him when he saw that all of the books were there and in the right place. Wondering if Harry would be able to find him, and then realising that this room was most likely why Harry wanted to meet on the seventh floor anyway, Regulus picked a book and made his way to the window seat that had been taken straight from Harry’s room.

The time passed easily now that he had his usual comforts, Regulus had moved from the window seat to the sofa by the fire. Even though the window didn’t look out onto anything, and there shouldn’t have been any wind coming through, he still felt a chill. As he turned another page over, shuffling his feet under one of the cushions for warmth, the large doors opened slowly.

“I see you finally found your way here, Wood.” Regulus didn’t bother looking up, pursing his lips as he heard Harry give a small laugh and close the door.

“I’m sorry Reg, I got uh, well, someone needed to talk to me.” Harry sat on the edge of the sofa next to him and gently pressed against his side, making Regulus glance at him from out of the corner of his eyes. “I really am sorry Reg, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. I - wait, how did you get the room to work?” That got Regulus’ attention.

“What do you mean? I was waiting for you and then the doors just appeared. I was pacing because you were late, and I just wanted somewhere to wait in comfort. Then I turned around and there it was.” Regulus frowned as Harry laughed at him, the other boy looking around the room and grinning at the window seat. “What? What’s so funny?”

“You accidentally made the room appear because you were being impatient, and it gave you our common room, and my room?” Regulus sniffed and turned away from Harry again.

“And my bedroom from Grimmauld.”

Harry’s hand rested over his and Regulus startled, staring down at their hands before blinking up to see Harry looking at him with a smile.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. Did you want to practice in here? I was going to ask the room to make the place that I… I found before, but we can stay here if you want.” Regulus swallowed thickly and nodded, unable to speak as Harry’s eyes brightened and he squeezed his hand slightly. “Okay then.” Harry nodded and then a large wooden chest appeared in front of them. Regulus shook his head, wondering if Harry would ever stop surprising him, and put his book on the arm of the sofa.

“Well, I assume we won’t be sitting down for this.”

“No,” Harry grinned at him. “But something to collapse on afterwards sounds great.” Regulus grimaced and nodded. Hopefully learning the patronus charm wouldn’t be as exhausting as Harry was making it out to be, but then Regulus remembered that they would be using a boggart, and he was sure Harry would need the rest after facing his greatest fear over and over again for his benefit.

“We don’t have to use the boggart, Harry. I mean, maybe I should get the hang of the spell first before we try against a dementor.” Regulus determinedly avoided looking Harry in the eyes, choosing instead to look at the chest that held the boggart in question, thus missing Harry running a hand through his hair, although he would have guessed that’s what the other boy was doing as he laughed.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, Reg. In that case, go ahead.”

Regulus snapped his head back to Harry, raising his eyebrows in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“Go ahead.” Harry waved his arm in a funny circle at Regulus, “I need to see you cast it before I can help you.”

“Oh…” Regulus nodded to himself, that made sense. He took a deep breath, picturing him and Sirius laying in the grounds of his Aunt Druella’s manor house, pointing out their stars. “Expecto patronum.” He spoke clearly, doing the simple wand movement, and watching as a small silver shape came out of his wand, hovering in the air for a moment before fading into a wisp, and then nothing. Regulus frowned, no amount of studying had helped since he tried the spell in the library at the start of term.

“Reg, that was great!”

“What?” He blinked in shock as Harry grinned at him.

“I couldn’t even do that much when I first started learning it, I mean sure I was thirteen, but still. That was brilliant.” Regulus almost dropped his wand in shock.

“You could cast this when you were _thirteen_? How? _Why_?”

Harry shrugged. “There were dementors near my home and they affected me really badly so a… family friend taught me the spell. It took a lot of convincing to get them to teach me, and they warned me it was really advanced magic… Anyway, you need to put more feeling into everything, your stance, the wand movement, and the way you say it. I don’t have to just for a simple one, like to send a message, but you can tell the difference.”

Harry cleared his throat and cast the spell, just like he had in the common room. The snake appeared, looking at Harry expectantly, before Harry ended the spell. “Now watch…” Regulus nodded and Harry changed before his eyes. He stood up straighter, he looked determined, like nothing would ever get in his way. “Expecto patronum!” He called, clearly but firmly, a command, not a request. The snake appeared instantly this time, and instead of facing Harry calmly, it had its head reared back, ready to attack. The patronus seemed like it was actually there, like Regulus could reach his hand out and touch something solid. The spell ended and he blinked away the silver light that remained seared behind his eyelids, nodding when Harry asked if he understood what he meant.

Regulus closed his eyes, filling his mind with only the memory of him and Sirius, looking up at the many constellations, and cast the spell. “Expecto patronum!” Harry let out an exclamation and Regulus opened his eyes, making sure to keep his focus on the charm, but felt his disappointment fill him. It wasn’t corporeal. It was definitely stronger though, he could feel the magic pulsing around him.

“That’s brilliant Reg!” Harry called, and he broke off the spell to turn to the other boy, smiling at the grin taking over his face. “Do you wanna try against the boggart? You’ll be able to hold it off easy with that, even if it’s not corporeal yet.” Regulus could see that Harry was itching to get the boggart out, although why he wanted to face his worst fear, he didn’t know. Was it really just for the joy of helping him with the charm?

“Sure, why not.” Regulus nodded, and had to stop himself from sighing when Harry almost jumped over to the chest with the creature trapped inside.

“If you need to stop, we will. I don’t want to rush you off to Pomfrey again.” Regulus pinned Harry with a look and the boy nodded.

“I’ll be fine Reg, but okay.”

Satisfied with the answer, knowing it was the best he would get, Regulus prepared himself for the boggart. Without anyone else in front of it, the creature had its form ready, and Regulus watched as his brother stepped out of the chest, his breaths coming quicker already, knowing the cruel smirk that his brother wore intimately. But then it changed, and a dark, cloaked form floated in front of him instead. Harry had stepped directly in front of Regulus, and the boy reached a hand back to him in reassurance.

“It’s okay Reg, focus on your memory.” Regulus couldn’t stop himself from holding Harry’s hand as he moved to stand to his side, making sure to stay behind him so the boggart wouldn’t change again. He took a deep breath before casting his patronus.

The silver glow came instantly, and it steadily grew larger, pushing the dementor back towards the chest. He could vaguely hear Harry’s words of encouragement, and he forced it back further, up until he felt Harry’s hand tighten around his, and he stopped the spell as he stepped in front of Harry. The boggart changed again quickly, his brother reaching into his robes to pull out his wand, the words to a curse forming on his lips. Regulus could feel Harry shaking, and he cast quickly and surely. “Riddikulus!” The boggart disappeared in a swirl of dust, and Regulus lowered his wand, pulling Harry gently to the sofa. He sat them both down, and gently held both of Harry’s hands in his, waiting for the boy to respond in his own time.

Thankfully, Regulus didn’t have to wait long until Harry took a shuddering breath and collapsed into Regulus’ side. “Shit, I’m sorry Reg.”

“It’s fine, Harry. Sorry I got rid of our fake dementor. I didn’t think that we might need it again.” Regulus shrugged and felt a smile creep onto his lips as Harry laughed quietly.

“I’m glad you did. You were right, I don’t think we should have used it. I guess I thought it wouldn’t be as bad as a real dementor but…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Need some treacle tart? I’m sure Hetty would love a late night visit from us in the kitchens.” Regulus smiled wider as Harry looked up at him, emerald eyes shining slightly with unshed tears.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

~

After Harry had stopped himself for calling out for Dobby or Winky, he had found that the house elves were just as excited to have students visiting them as they had been back in his time. He and Regulus had to promise to visit them again soon just to be able to leave the kitchens. As they approached the common room, Harry walked slightly ahead of his housemate and spoke a quick “ _Open_ ” in parseltongue, grinning as Regulus shook his head at him.

“Have you ever used the password?”

“Nope.” Harry wasn’t planning on using a single password for the common room, if they were all going to be things like ‘pureblood’, or the current one which was ‘unforgivable’.

The two made their way to the sofa that was exactly the same as the one they had left only a half hour earlier, Regulus immediately taking a book from his bag and passing it to Harry. “What’s this?” He flipped the book open to read the contents, wondering why he’d been given it.

“It’s got a section about the different forms a patronus could take and why, not much about different types of snake but I’m sure you could find a book in the magical and muggle creatures section of the library.” Harry had turned to smile at Regulus as he talked, and he watched the younger boy open his own book. Even when Harry had taught Dumbledore’s Army how to do the patronus charm he had never really looked into what caused the patronus to take the form it did. He knew they could change, he’d seen Tonks’ after all, and his had done just this month, but he never thought to look into why.

By the time Regulus left to go to bed, Harry was immersed in the book. He waved a goodnight to his friend and laid back across the sofa, tilting his book to read it better in the firelight. The patronus was intended to be a true reflection of the soul, but it could easily be changed as the person casting it changed too. If they focused more on someone else in their life rather than themselves, their patronus would reflect their feelings for that person instead. Harry wondered if that day in his third year, when he cast the corporeal patronus that matched his dad’s, that’s what had happened to him. Maybe his stag patronus had been because he was focusing more on his dad than himself, and his snake was the true reflection of his soul. Then that would mean that when Tonks’ had changed, it was because they were more focused on someone else. Harry remembered that Tonks had been different at that point, wearing their natural mousey brown hair instead of their usual bright colours. Maybe lots of different things could cause a patronus to change.

Harry sighed and put the book down, leaning back over the end of the sofa. According to the book, a snake patronus signified a dual expression of good and evil. He wasn’t really sure what to take from that. He glanced up at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who was upside down from Harry’s perspective, and frowned. He had never seen the portrait move, or talk to anyone, but nobody commented on it. Surely it wasn’t a muggle painting, so why wouldn’t it move? As Harry tilted his head round he noticed that around Slytherin’s shoulders wasn’t a cape as he first thought, but a snake. Its’ one visible eye seemed to wink at him in the dim light, and before he could even think about it, Harry was talking to it.

“ _Hello. Sorry I didn’t notice you before. I’m Harry_.” The snake lifted its’ head and turned a piercing gaze on him, and Harry fell off the sofa. He stumbled to his feet, stepping closer to the portrait.

“ _I have not seen you before this year, friend of serpents_.” Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Not another one.

“ _I only came here this year. Do you have a name_?” The snake moved across Slytherin’s body and coiled up at the bottom of the portrait, the end of its’ tail pointing at the name plate on the portrait.

“ _Of course I do, it’s right there._ ” Harry just stared for a few seconds, the cogs in his brain turning at full speed. Salazar Slytherin was actually a snake? That couldn’t be right, surely. Then it clicked.

“ _Oh, you’re an animagus! Right_?” Slytherin nodded, one long deep bow of his head.

 _“Salazar Slytherin, at your service. I don’t suppose they teach you about us Founders anymore_.” Harry shook his head. “ _No matter. I could speak the language of the snakes because I can turn into one. I am what they used to call a natural animagus, a shape-shifter, but bound to one form only. My descendants received the gift of parseltongue, but not the ability to transform as I… Are you one of mine_?”

Harry shook his head again. “ _I don’t think so. I’m a half-blood, and I think the magical line comes from India_.” He shrugged as the snake seemed to try and raise an eyebrow.

“ _Your talent for the tongue comes naturally then. That is rare indeed. You have a snake patronus, do you not_?” Harry nodded, and cast his patronus quickly.

“ _I was looking into why it is a snake. It never used to be_.”

“ _That is not just a snake. You say you only think your family came from India. That there is your proof. In any case, I grow weary. It has been many years since I have conversed with someone. Take care, Harry_.” Harry watched as the snake moved back up the portrait to rest on Slytherin’s shoulders again, before picking up his book and walking to the dorms, going over the conversation and wondering what the founder had meant by his patronus being proof of his Indian heritage.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for all your comments and kudos, I know I put this in every chapter but really, thank you!
> 
> I had some feedback about my paragraph format recently so I've done my best with this chapter to space the dialogue out a bit more, please do let me know if this makes it easier to read and know who is speaking - if so I'll go back and edit my past chapters to fit this style.
> 
> Also if you're on twitter pls come shout at me on my hp/book account - @ babyslytherin_ 
> 
> Chapter dates - September 15th - 17th 1977  
> Chapter song - Grow Some Funk Of Your Own by Elton John  
> Chapter POV - Harry - Sirius - Harry

Harry was making his way up to the seventh floor to meet Regulus for their first patronus lesson when a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of his sleeve. Harry yelped as he was dragged off to one side, stumbling through a tapestry to a dark corridor. He looked around him suspiciously before remembering that his dad obviously still had his invisibility cloak.

“Alright Sirius, what do you want?” He sighed, leaning against the wall behind him and trying his best to appear casual as the boy in question appeared in front of him, an incredulous look on his face.

“How did you know it was me?!” Harry couldn’t help himself and he grinned, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know anyone else that would just ambush me into a secluded corridor.” He blinked in surprise as Sirius barked out a short laugh, and then realised what he had said and blushed faintly. “Really though, what do you want? I was going somewhere.”

~

“Yeah, off to meet little Reggie on the seventh floor, right?” Sirius smirked as Harry gaped at him, mentally high fiving himself as the boy’s blush grew. “Oh don’t worry, I’m not here to interrogate you about him. Do whatever you want with my brother, just don’t give me any filthy details.” The other boy stuttered over a reply and Sirius decided to take pity on him. “Look, I really don’t care what you and Reg get up to, it’s not my business. I wanted to know what’s going on with you.”

“What?” Harry finally spoke again and Sirius rolled his eyes.

“I mean, I can’t believe you’d rather hang out with Evans than me, but then I realised maybe I got the wrong impression when we first met.” He had to stop himself from shaking Harry when all he did was frown at him. “Right, I’m just gonna ask… You’re not homophobic, are you?” Sirius gave Harry what Lily had told him was a ‘Paddington bear stare’ whatever that was, but it seemed to work as the brunet shook his head quickly.

“No! What, why would you think that? I mean, I’m not gay or anything, but I have no problem with anyone that is. It’s just who they love, right? It doesn’t matter.”

That was Sirius’ cue to blink in surprise. “You’re… you’re not gay? Not even bi?” Harry shook his head and Sirius laughed loudly. Merlin he was an idiot. “Thank fuck you’re not a homophobe though. Sorry for flirting with you so much, I’m just naturally like it. I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?” He laughed again at Harry’s blush taking over his face. “Oh Merlin I did! Harry, just tell me next time okay?”

“Right, cause I’ll just say, sorry old chap but I’m awfully into females, please cease your advances towards me.” Harry smiled and Sirius laughed, hunched over.

“Exactly! Oh man, I really am sorry but I feel so much better! I thought you were avoiding me because of Remus or something. You haven’t met him yet though have you?” Sirius asked and Harry shook his head. “Maybe at the weekend we could meet up. Oh, and don’t worry about Prongs, he told me you two butted heads the other week. He’ll get his head out his arse eventually.” He watched curiously as Harry grimaced and nodded. “What was it about anyway? He didn’t actually tell me.”

“Oh, it was about Reg, and you. He told me to stay away from Reg, that I shouldn’t get too close to him. I kind of went off on one at him, about how Reg was the only Slytherin that had been kind to me at that point, and that you two being brothers would have to count for something. I also told him that not everyone in Slytherin is out to get him.” Sirius couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. Nobody told Jamie things that bluntly except Evans.

“Bet he loved that. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Sounds like he needed to hear it.” Harry just shrugged at him before his eyes widened comically.

“Shit, Reg! I have to go, I’ll catch you soon Pads!” Sirius watched as Harry raced out of the corridor, frowning slightly. He didn’t think he’d ever mentioned his own nickname around the younger boy.

~

Harry was frustrated. He couldn’t get any space for himself, he just needed to _think_. The common room and library were both packed, because it was Saturday and everyone had homework, and it was pouring with rain so nobody was braving the outdoors. When Harry had tried to leave the common room to go to the room of requirement, he got waylaid by Lily on her way to the library so he had joined her, not wanting to be rude. But now he was sat aimlessly flicking through his ancient runes textbook, and going over the conversation he and Sirius had had a couple of days before. He just couldn’t work out what being homophobic would have to do with Remus. Was it code for his lycanthropy? Surely they wouldn’t do something like that, Harry vaguely remembered Sirius laughing about his friends’ ‘furry little problem’, so why the questions about being gay?

Harry let out a loud sigh and Lily looked up from the essay she was writing.

“If you don’t want to be here, you can leave. I get enough complaints about studying from Potter.” Harry instantly shook his head, quickly correcting Lily.

“It’s not that, I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, I can’t find anywhere quiet to just think. I wish I could go flying, but…” He gestured to the current downpour and blinked in surprise when Lily laughed.

“Don’t you know the charms to keep water off you? And I’m sure nobody else would be out there, and the school brooms are free to use as long as you don’t ruin them.”

“Oh… I didn’t think about that.” Harry gave Lily a grin as he packed his books away quickly. “Thanks Lily, I’ll see you later!” The ginger just waved him off and went back to her work as Harry left the library as quick as he could without running.

Ten minutes later he was leaving his dormitory in his bomber jacket, ripped jeans and Doc Marten boots, hoping that he wouldn’t run into Min on his way to the quidditch pitch in case she followed through on her threat about sending a reparo to his jeans. Luck was on his side, as Harry only passed a few Hufflepuffs as he made his way through the courtyard and over to the pitch. He had cast warming and impervious charms on his clothes before leaving the castle, and he made it to the pitch only with wet hair. Thank god for Lily Evans.

Harry was surprised to see the broom shed open, and grabbed a Cleansweep that looked at least a few years old. Harry took a moment just to enjoy having a broom in his hands before casting the impervious charm on the broom and setting off.

He took a few laps around the pitch, looping around the goal posts at either end of the pitch, before lazily pulling up into a loop and coasting along level with the higher stands. Harry breathed in the damp air, relishing the breeze pulling at him and the feeling of freedom that he always had when he flew. This was just what he had needed. He stopped worrying about what his patronus meant, what being in Slytherin meant, what Sirius had been talking about, whether he would ever work out how he travelled through time in the first place. Harry just existed for a few minutes, falling into a deep dive and pulling up at the last second, a small shout of exhilaration leaving him.

As Harry turned to make another lap of the pitch he spotted a figure in the lower stands. Olive skin and short black curly hair drew his attention instantly. Regulus. He flew over straight away, hovering just in front of the other boy, and smiling as he realised Reg was using his wand to produce an invisible umbrella above him, keeping the rain off him.

“Hey Reg.” He grinned as the boy just raised an eyebrow at him.

“This is where you’ve been for the last hour? I went to the library but couldn’t see you anywhere so I tried the room as well. You’re lucky I had to talk to Evans about Prefect rounds or I may have never found you.” Harry eased the broom onto the stands and jumped down, sitting next to Regulus.

“And why am I so lucky that you found me?” The smirk that Regulus pinned on Harry then made him swallow thickly. That was definitely a Slytherin look if he ever saw one.

“Because now I can take you to quidditch try-outs on Wednesday.”

~

That evening Harry was still trying to talk Regulus out of taking him to the try-outs for the Slytherin team but with no luck. Even Duncan had joined in, claiming that Regulus wouldn’t recommend just anyone to join the team. Apparently, quidditch was the one thing the Black brothers had in common. Regulus had confessed that he hadn’t been as excited about quidditch this year because Sirius had left the Gryffindor team, but with Harry on the team it would be even more fun than playing against his brother had been. Harry could feel himself slowly giving in to the request, but he wouldn’t give Regulus the satisfaction of wearing him down. He’d just make a decision on the day, maybe talk to Min at afternoon tea tomorrow and see what she thinks about it.

When Harry and his dorm mates eventually made their way to bed, he felt lighter than he had in days. Maybe he didn’t have to worry about the time travel after all. If he could find a way to live a happy life in this time and manage to save his parents’ lives, then it would all be fine. Harry went to sleep and for the first time he didn’t have any nightmares, just a dream of him, Regulus, Sirius and his dad playing quidditch.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy update day! A little bit of progress for our poor oblivious Harry, and some more flying :') Thank you again to everyone commenting, leaving kudos, and just reading this fic, I truly cannot thank you enough <3
> 
> Chapter song - You're My Best Friend by Queen  
> Chapter POV - Remus - Harry  
> Chapter dates - September 19th and 21st 1977

It had only taken one day of Sirius whining and moaning about his brother for Remus to decide that he would have to step in. It took another two days to work out exactly what he wanted to talk to the younger Black brother about, and then most of another day before Remus found the opportunity to get Regulus alone. Remus had just left the ancient runes classroom and was making his way towards defence against the dark arts, when he saw the Slytherin walking in the same direction.

“Hey, Black.” Remus called, jerking his head towards an empty corridor when the boy turned to glare at him. The darker haired boy frowned but walked over to join him and Remus silently thanked whoever was watching over him that Regulus hadn’t caused a scene.

“What do you want Lupin?” Regulus demanded quietly, looking around them as though to make sure Sirius wasn’t about to jump out of hiding.

“I need to talk to you, about Siri, and your new friend.” Remus held back a sigh as Regulus raised one eyebrow, a typical Black trait if he ever saw one. “I don’t want to make things difficult, I just need to know what you’ve told him. Sirius thinks that Wood doesn’t know about my er, problem, but I have to make sure. What does he know?”

“Relax Lupin, he doesn’t know anything. I don’t think he even knows that you two are together. He’s really not that close to my brother, he spends more time with me or Evans.”

Remus frowned in confusion, the way Sirius kept on about the younger boy it was like they were best friends.

“What do you mean?”

Regulus shook his head and paused before talking quietly.

“Just watch him and you’ll understand. It’s like he doesn’t see affection, even when it’s aimed at him.” Regulus sighed and looked away from Remus, and his frown deepened.

“Regulus, if you need to talk-“

“I don’t. Even if I did, I wouldn’t come to you. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a class to get to.”

Remus just gave a small nod and watched as Regulus walked away quickly, wondering about the bitter tone in Regulus’ voice. Perhaps the younger Black did need to talk to someone, and he knew just who to go to. There was, after all, only one person who could annoy Regulus enough for him to speak his mind.

~

Harry paused on his way to ancient runes, frowning as he saw Remus and Regulus talking quietly. He didn’t think they were friends, seeing as Regulus barely tolerated his brother’s presence. Harry made a quick decision, he was early for his class anyway, and stood just around the corner from the two boys.

What he heard wasn’t much, and he could only just make out what they were saying around the other students walking past him. He definitely heard Regulus mention someone being together, and him not being that close to Sirius. Suddenly, everything Sirius had said last week made sense. How could he have been so blind to see that his godfather was dating Remus? The first time he had met Sirius properly in his original time, the man had practically flung himself at his defence teacher. And as for the first time meeting him here, the teen had flirted shamelessly with him before openly saying he was taken. Add those to the questions about why Harry was avoiding him _and Remus_ , and Harry felt like a complete idiot for not having realised before.

Harry walked to his class in a daze, going over everything that had happened before. His heart hurt as he remembered Remus holding onto him tightly when Sirius had fallen through the veil. Had they gotten back together while Sirius was trapped in Grimmauld Place? Harry didn’t think he would have been as strong as Remus had been, if he was in that position.

The rest of Harry’s classes passed in a blur, he wasn’t sure if he answered any questions, or made any notes. When Regulus caught up to him at dinner, Harry just thought he did well enough to nod or make a comment in the right places. It wasn’t until they were back in the common room that Regulus managed to get a proper sentence out of him.

“For Salazar’s sake Harry, _what_ is going on with you?” Regulus demanded, pulling him over to one of the windows looking out onto the lake.

“Sirius and Remus are dating, right?” Harry watched as a grindylow swam past them, shaking off the thought of being caught in its webbed hands.

“Um, yes? What does that have to do with anything?” Regulus gently put a hand on Harry’s arm, and he blinked down at his hand before looking up at him, emerald eyes meeting silver.

“Is it, okay? I mean, do many people have issues with that kind of thing?”

“If you mean being gay, that’s kind of a mixed bag.” Regulus sighed and turned to look around the common room. “We’re a bit more advanced than I think muggles are when it comes to these things. It’s not unheard of in pureblood families for those with arranged marriages to have a, second partner, shall we say. Whether because of someone’s sexual preference or because they only married out of duty, it doesn’t really matter. Very few people in the sacred twenty-eight get to marry for love. I suppose that has started changing too though. I’d say the only ones that really care about that anymore is my family, the Malfoys, Crabbes, Lestranges and one side of the Longbottom family.”

Harry blinked at Regulus, wondering why he was only just hearing about things like this. Although, he had known that Sirius had been meant to marry Bellatrix, and that had been one of the final things to make Sirius leave his family. Perhaps Regulus had agreed with his brother on that.

“You can’t mention this Harry, but it sort of goes back to what I told you before, about the campaigns?” Harry nodded and Regulus took a deep breath before continuing. “There’s certain people, people with links to my family, who are always going against anything different. Anything that they don’t understand, they want to get rid of. Muggles, and muggleborns, and people who are gay, or transgender. Even if someone is just being true to themselves, and is happy for it, they will do anything to get rid of it.” Regulus stopped talking suddenly, and Harry followed his gaze to see Crouch laughing with Rosier and Snape, and he felt his lip curling in disgust before he held Regulus’ hand gently.

“It’s okay. I understand what it’s like to be different. To have something that people don’t understand, something they’re afraid of.” Harry gave Regulus a small smile when the boy frowned at him. “I told you some of my muggle relatives didn’t like talking about magic. It was actually a bit more than that, even the word ‘magic’ was forbidden around them.” Harry was back to looking out of the window so he couldn’t see Regulus’ face, but he heard the sharp intake of breath, and he frowned. “Yeah, they weren’t what you would call understanding. After one time of accidental magic while I was, um, staying with them, they…” He trailed off, having never told anybody before he wondered if it’s something he should just say.

“Harry, it’s alright. You don’t have to tell me anything. I get it.” Regulus spoke softly, and it made Harry turn back to him. He could see the sadness in Reg’s eyes, but no pity. Just understanding. It made Harry’s blood run cold to think that Reg had been through the same things he had.

“They would shut me in a cupboard. Sometimes for days, and they wouldn’t bring me any food. I was left in there for two weeks once.” Harry instantly knew that he had said too much when Regulus’ eyes widened.

“But surely your parents… Harry, your parents weren’t actually magical, were they?” Regulus was whispering now, and Harry shook his head quickly.

“No Reg, they were. Everything else I’ve told you is true, they just, didn’t die recently. I grew up with those relatives.” Harry shrugged as Regulus nodded slowly.

“So when you said a family friend taught you the patronus charm, that was McGonagall? She taught you magic, in secret?” Harry felt awful not telling Regulus the whole truth, but nodded silently. If that was the conclusion he had come to, then surely it would work for anyone else.

The boys sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the evening, their hands linked together behind their legs, so that nobody could see. Harry felt like a weight had lifted from his chest after finally saying out loud some of the awful things his aunt and uncle had done. Despite the topic of conversation, it seemed that every day he grew closer to Regulus, the happier he felt.

~

The next two days passed quietly for Harry. Regulus didn’t ask about his relatives, and Harry didn’t ask about the pureblood families. They just went to classes, did their homework, and then after their last lesson of the day on Wednesday, Harry was hurried back to their common room so that they could both change for the Slytherin quidditch try-outs.

“I’m only doing this for you Reg. If they don’t want me on the team, for whatever reason, that’s it, okay?” Harry asked, lacing up his Doc Martens as Regulus pulled on his quidditch robe.

“Fine, but I’m telling you, they will. Flint would be mad to not take you on.” Regulus grinned and picked up his broom, and Harry couldn’t help but let out an impressed whistle. The broom had a deep mahogany handle, with fine bronze engraving on the end, marking the broom simply as ‘Nimbus’. “Nice isn’t it?” Regulus smirked and held the broom out to Harry, who gently took it as though holding a new-born baby.

“It’s gorgeous.” He sighed and reluctantly gave the broom back to his friend, and they made their way quickly out of the dorms and out of the castle.

When Harry and Regulus approached the group of students on the quidditch pitch, a fairly tall boy with broad shoulders nodded at them both. He seemed to expect Regulus to join him and the rest of the team, because he called over when Regulus stood next to Harry in the group of Slytherins.

“Black! What are you doing? You’ve got a permanent position as seeker, you know that.”

“Not anymore. I quit.” Regulus smirked, and Harry shook his head at him as everyone turned to them.

“What?” The boy that Harry guessed was Flint – he could see the family resemblance to the Flint he had known – walked over to them, a murderous look in his eye but Regulus didn’t falter.

“I quit. I’m trying out for chaser. Wood’s going for seeker.” Harry gulped as the look was pinned on him instead, before the boy laughed.

“Good one Black, kid doesn’t even have a broom. Come on, get over here.”

Harry cleared his throat and took a small step forwards.

“I don’t think you heard Regulus properly. He’s trying out for chaser. And I’m fine on a school broom, thanks.” He turned to take a broom from the small pile that was left, it seemed like the majority of the students there had to use school brooms as well. Flint let out a snort and turned away to consult with the rest of the team, and Harry grinned at Regulus, trying to act like he wasn’t terrified of the hulking team captain.

“Alright then,” Flint called out. “Looks like we need two chasers and a seeker. If you’re here for any other position, you can clear off now.” Nobody moved, and Flint nodded. “I want everyone in the air! Rosier will lead you round the pitch, I want you all to do everything he does. He dives, you dive. He rolls, you roll. Got it?” There was a small chorus of agreement before everyone kicked off at different times, except for Harry and Regulus, who were at the front of the group and already in sync. As they all flew behind Rosier, Harry felt a little proud of himself for keeping up with him and Reg despite the fact his broom was so much older. He dipped and rolled and turned deftly, and landed with an exhilarated grin when Flint called them all down.

The captain immediately called about ten people aside and told them they weren’t going to make the team. Harry blinked in surprise. He was actually up for a position? He’d thought that being the new boy, and a half-blood, he’d be out at the first opportunity no matter what his flying was like. He was brought back from his thoughts when Regulus elbowed him in the side.

“Huh?” He frowned and Regulus rolled his eyes at him.

“We’re splitting into chasers and seekers, honestly it’s like you’re not even trying.” Harry gave him an apologetic smile and shrug before walking over to stand with the two other boys trying for seeker. There were five people left to try for chaser, and Harry leant casually on his borrowed broom as he watched Regulus flitting about the pitch.

The shorter boy definitely knew what he was doing up there, doing feint throws, looping around his competitors before passing to a teammate. Harry let out a cheer as Regulus scored a goal against Flint from a tricky angle, and his cheeks flushed as one of the other seekers shushed him. Before long the whole group flew back down and Flint announced that Regulus and a girl with short curly hair called Sanders were the new chasers, while a younger boy called Talkalot – Harry assumed he was Lucinda’s brother – was their reserve.

Harry pulled Regulus into a one-armed hug, laughing as he got pushed off and given a short “Good luck.” He took off into the sky quickly, followed by the other two, and nodded when Flint gave their instructions. Seeker’s free-for-all, whoever caught the snitch first would be seeker for the team. The three seekers lined up and waited as Flint released the snitch, then at his whistle thirty seconds later they all set off.

Harry flew up high, doing a lap of the pitch and circling the goal posts, scanning for the snitch as he went. He noticed one of the boys following him and tried not to laugh. Did they really think they could win that way? Harry turned suddenly as though he had spotted the snitch, falling into a steep dive, hoping that it would pay off. He kept his focus ahead of him, and he could see a figure coming towards him from the left just out of his line of sight, but he kept going right until the last second, pulling out of the dive sharply and soaring back up into the air. Several shouts drew his attention and he glanced over to the rest of the team, grinning at Regulus shouting and shaking Flint’s arm, pointing in Harry’s direction.

He looked behind him finally and saw the boy that had followed him into the dive was walking along the pitch, covered in mud but relatively unscathed, and the other boy had apparently crashed when heading towards Harry, as he was sat on the ground, stretching an arm as though checking it for injuries. Before Harry could enjoy his triumph at pulling off the feint, a flash of gold caught his eye, and he almost laughed at where it was.

He urged the broom forwards, speeding off towards the team, and he let out a shout as his hand closed around the snitch, just a few feet above the heads of the Slytherins. Harry gently flew down in a lazy circle in front of them, and a laugh was startled out of him as Regulus practically tackled him. It was the loudest and most carefree he had ever seen the other boy.

“Harry! That was _insane_! The feint, and the catch, oh Merlin you’re gonna win us the cup this year I just _know_ it!” Harry grinned down at his friend, slinging an arm over his shoulder, green eyes meeting grey for the shortest moment as someone cleared their throat and walked towards them.

“Save the celebrations Black.” Harry looked over to Flint hesitantly, surely he had made the team after that? The older boy grinned, and held a hand out to Harry. “Get yourself a decent broom Wood, and you’ll thrash Potter.” Harry nodded and dropped the school broom to shake his new captain’s hand.

“What about the reserve seeker?” One of the boys asked quietly, like he knew what the answer would be. Flint just snorted.

“Black’s reserve. But you two were decent, keep at it, and try again when Wood leaves.”

Harry grinned and pulled Regulus closer into his side, laughing as the shorter boy muttered a complaint.

“Ow, get off me.”

“You didn’t see me complaining when you almost killed me a minute ago.”

“Shut up.” Regulus grumbled at him, pushing at his side again.

Harry laughed and let his friend go, the two helping clear away the equipment and school brooms before heading back to the castle, Regulus still talking about how they were bound to win with Harry on the team. The boy cut off mid-sentence and Harry frowned, “What’s up Reg, cat got your tongue?” before looking up and seeing Min stood in the doorway to the school. “Oh, cat has got your tongue.” Harry grinned as Min’s lips twitched ever so slightly, and Regulus sucked in a breath.

“Mr Black, would you mind leaving me to talk to Mr Wood for a moment?”

“Of course Professor. I’ll see you later Harry.” Reg immediately walked through the doors and Harry mouthed ‘coward’ at him as he practically ran away.

“I saw that Harry.” Min reprimanded him and he shrugged.

“Sorry Aunt Min. Um, what can I do for you?” He had spoken to the woman about trying out for the team at Sunday tea, so he didn’t think it would be about that, but he couldn’t come up with any other reason for the stern look on her face.

“That feint you did was incredibly dangerous, you’re very lucky that it didn’t end in injury for all three of you!”

Harry’s eyes widened and he grimaced. “Ah, you saw that?” She nodded and stepped closer to him before really surprising him by pulling him into a tight hug.

“It was also amazingly skillful. I couldn’t be prouder if you really were my godson.” Harry put his arms around Min and sighed happily.

“Thanks Aunt Min. Why don’t we go up for tea and you can tell me off properly?” The woman let him go and nodded with a proud smile.

~

“You should have seen Mr Potter’s face when you pulled out of that dive, I stopped by the common room because I could hear them all shouting from here, and then I ended up staying to watch you. Mr Black may have persuaded me by his very enthusiastic commentary of how you were so much better than his brother. I think, now that he’s no longer on the Gryffindor team, I may ask him to commentate the year’s games.” Min sipped at her tea as Harry laughed, nodding enthusiastically.

“I bet he’d be brilliant. Um, Min?” He asked, not sure how to broach the topic of needing a broom of his own.

“Yes Harry?” Harry took a deep breath before looking up at her, remembering how she had helped him choose a broom back in his first year. He could do this.

“I was hoping we could look into getting a broom for me? Flint has suggested that I’d be better getting my own than using a school one. I know it’s a lot of money,” Before Harry could get any further he was cut off by Min.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I already received an earful from both Black and Potter about how you would reach your full potential on a broom of higher quality. Mr Potter was even kind enough to give me his own latest catalogue from Quality Quidditch Supplies.”

Harry blinked, making sure he heard her correctly before grinning and taking the leaflet that was being handed to him. “I also hear from Mr Black that the newest Shooting Star is only a league behind the Nimbus.” Minerva smiled at him from behind her tea cup and he laughed in response.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter again this week, but don't worry, there's a lot planned for our boys! Thank you so much to everyone reading, leaving kudos and comments <3 I know I say it every chapter but thank you!!
> 
> A massive thanks to @bowlcutaem for beta reading for me, you're a gem! <3
> 
> Chapter song - Black Crow by Joni Mitchell  
> Chapter POV - Harry - Reg  
> Chapter date - September 24th 1977

After Harry’s revelation about Sirius and Remus being in a relationship, he had been determined to find both of the older boys and clear everything up with them. He also had a few things he wanted to talk to Sirius about, but he didn’t quite feel ready to get there yet. The problem was that now that classes were in full swing, his evenings were quickly filled with homework and extra studies, and now he would have quidditch practise twice a week until it got closer to the first match in November, at which time Harry was assured they would go up to three or four times.

It was when he and Regulus were walking back from one of those quidditch practices on Saturday morning that Harry finally caught sight of Remus, sitting in the courtyard wearing a big, knitted jumper and a leather jacket that wasn’t quite big enough for him. Harry quickly mumbled to Reg that he’d see him in the room later, and walked over to sit on the bench next to Remus.

“Uh, hey. Remus Lupin, isn’t it?” Harry didn’t know whether to directly look at his old teacher, unsure how he would cope seeing him as a teenager for the first time, and instead fidgeted with his quidditch gloves.

“Yeah. Harry, right?” Harry jerked his head in some form of nod before steeling himself and facing him.

“Sorry this is so weird, I’m not good at this stuff.” He grinned sheepishly and the brunet he was faced with simply smiled back.

Harry was surprised to see him wearing narrow glasses, and his hair was cropped mostly short except for floppy curls that lay across his forehead. A long thin scar stretched across the boy’s nose and down one cheek, and the edges looked red and raw, like it was still fresh. Harry caught himself before he started staring, but he blushed when Remus pointed it out.

“I guess it’s not as impressive as yours, but I imagine you have a better story than being hit by the whomping willow.” The tall boy shrugged self-deprecatingly, lifting his hands to show that they were littered with scars too. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard what people say about me. Up until last year, I was ‘Loopy Lupin’.”

Harry shook his head, trying to find what to say but he needn’t have worried, because Remus just kept talking. “Anyway, what can I do for you? I doubt you just decided to join me because I looked lonely. I’m actually waiting for Pa- uh, Sirius, but he’s late as usual.” Remus gave him another shrug, as if to say ‘what can you do’ and Harry let out a small laugh.

“Right, about Sirius… I don’t know if he spoke to you? Uh, about me.” Remus raised his eyebrows silently. “I mean, that he talked to me, about you. Both of you! Being together. Well, not really but it kind of was about that, I think he just didn’t want to say it in case I had a problem with it. Which I don’t! I think it’s great, actually. You need each other- Um, I mean people need to be together you know, with everything going on, it’s important to have someone you can trust like that…” Harry trailed off and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from Remus. “You probably think I’m crazy now…”

“Probably. Or just earnest in making sure I don’t think badly of you. I can’t imagine why, unless it’s something Sirius said, but I appreciate it. That you don’t have a problem with us.” Remus patted Harry’s shoulder gently, and the younger boy looked up at him hesitantly. “I’ll let Sirius know that you’re cool with it, don’t worry. He did mention something about meeting up with you, but I’m not sure if you actually made plans or if it was just Sirius being himself.” Remus smiled then, and Harry noticed how the side without the scar lifted higher, creating a dimple. He could understand, he thought, why Sirius and Remus were together. They made quite an attractive couple.

“Um, I’m not sure, to be honest.” Harry shrugged and tried pulling himself together.

He couldn’t suddenly develop a crush on _Remus_ of all people! His godfather hitting on him had been bad enough, thank you very much! But what if he did have a crush on someone? Harry blinked, his thoughts suddenly going to his closest friend in this time, and wondering if he found him attractive too. He supposed, if he found Sirius attractive then his brother would be. That was weird though, wasn’t it? Thinking about your best friend in that way, no matter their gender, wasn’t something people would normally do.

“Harry? You alright?” Remus’ low voice brought Harry out of his thoughts, hoping that the burning feeling in his cheeks wasn’t showing too much.

“Oh yeah, sorry. I need to go um, find Reg. Tell Sirius I’ll see him soon, yeah?” Harry jumped from the bench and started walking away, only to turn around and walk back to Remus. “Actually, if he could do that thing where he just appears out of thin air, that would be great.” Remus blinked at him several times and Harry opened his mouth to explain before shaking his head and walking quickly into the castle.

~

Harry had somehow managed to get back to the dorms to get changed out of his quidditch gear and into some jeans and his Slytherin jumper, and then to the room of requirement just as Regulus did. He turned the corner at speed and saw the door just appearing in front of his friend, and grinned in relief.

“Hey Reg!” He walked over, acting like he hadn’t just legged it through the school. To his continued relief, Regulus just lifted one eyebrow and turned to open the door, the same room as before appearing to them both.

Harry watched as Regulus went straight to the bookshelf that he still couldn’t place, and picked one book out without seeming to think about it. The boy turned to put it on the sofa and then looked over to Harry.

“Patronus first?” Reg smiled at him and Harry couldn’t do anything but nod, closing the door behind him and moving to join his friend.

“Remember to let your memory fill your mind. You need to feel it in everything you do.” Harry smiled encouragingly as Regulus nodded, closing his eyes and lifting his wand. When he spoke the incantation, Harry could tell he was putting as much feeling as he could into it, but the result was the same as last time. The patronus was strong, and would do well against a dementor attack, but as Regulus opened his eyes Harry could see the disappointment that he hadn’t managed a corporeal form. Thinking about his own ‘memory’ and how he actually used an imagined picture of his parents talking to him as a baby, he realised that a similar technique may be needed to Regulus to reach that level. They shared a difficult childhood, after all. Perhaps Regulus had struggled to find a memory strong enough.

Harry took a deep breath and touched Regulus’ arm gently, guiding him to sit on the sofa.

“Just humour me for a minute Reg. I’m curious about the memory you’re using.” Reg’s eyes widened slightly and Harry held up his hands quickly. “Don’t worry! I’m not gonna ask what it is, I just thought it might help. See, the one that I use isn’t actually a memory. At least, I don’t think it is. I picture something that makes me happier than I’ve ever been. As long as it’s powerful, and it gives you a positive emotion, it should be fine. So maybe you can use something like that, instead of a memory that could be tainted with negative feelings.” Harry smiled as Reg nodded slowly.

“I think I get what you mean. Instead of a memory that has lots of emotions and other memories tied to it, just focus on one thing, that makes me happy.” Regulus spoke quietly, nodding to himself and standing up, looking determined. He took a slow breath, lifted his wand, and spoke. It wasn’t the same force that he’d been using for the charm before, the way that Harry did it. It was gentle, but full of feeling.

Harry stared transfixed as the silver glow slowly crept from Regulus’ wand and grew into a large shape, then finally settled. He couldn’t hold back his gasp, and Reg’s eyes flew open.

~

“What?” Regulus gasped, almost dropping the spell in shock at seeing a lion in front of him. This couldn’t be happening. A _lion_ of all things? “ _What_?” He said again, looking to Harry with wide eyes, gesturing to the patronus with his free hand. “Are you seeing this?” His friend nodded with a grin that looked like it was about to split his face in two.

“Yes! This is amazing Reg! You did it!” That statement brought Regulus back into the moment, getting over his horror at seeing the dreaded animal and laughing instead.

“I did, didn’t I?” The lion turned its head towards him, and slowly padded towards him. Regulus held out his free hand, and let out another laugh as the lion gently nudged its nose into his palm before Regulus cancelled the spell and it disappeared slowly. “I suppose that’s what I get for being named after the brightest star in Leo.” He rolled his eyes and smiled as Harry laughed, joining him on the sofa and picking up the book he had chosen earlier.

After he’d been reading for a while, he looked up sharply as he was nudged in the side. Harry was watching him closely, and he swallowed before giving him a small smile. “Can I help you?”

“Do you mind if I grab one of those books? I assume they’re yours.”

Regulus considered what was on the shelf for a minute, before nodding, and he tried to ignore the way his heart skipped at the grin Harry gave him as he jumped up from the sofa. The taller boy ran his hands along the spines of the books, and Regulus couldn’t help but smile wider at the gentle act, like he was greeting the books, deciding which one to read.

Before he could be caught out on his staring, Regulus turned his attention back to his own book, slowly getting dragged back into the complexities of the transfigurations he was studying, but his lips twitched when the sofa cushions sunk slightly when Harry sat next to him, curling his legs up to press ever so slightly against Regulus’ side.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly, and Regulus had a soft, pleased smile on his lips as they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, content to spend as much time as he could with the reason he was able to cast a corporeal patronus.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Friday, another chapter! I hope you all don't hate me too much for this one...
> 
> This chapter is for gelatte, I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait for you to come screaming at me in the dms <3
> 
> And of course a massive thank you and big love to my beta, bowlcutaem!
> 
> Lastly, please check out my playlist for this fanfic! Each chapter song gets added when I upload!
> 
> Chapter song - The Prettiest Star by David Bowie  
> Chapter POV - Harry - Sirius - Regulus  
> Chapter date - September 28th 1977

“Wood, focus dammit!” Wilkes shouted at Harry as he flew past, swinging his beater’s bat to send a bludger away from them both.

“Sorry!” Harry called, shaking his head and flying back over to the edge of the pitch, keeping an eye out for the rest of his team. He had been distracted, watching Regulus dodging around their teammates and sending the quaffle flying through one of the hoops. The snitch wasn’t in play, Flint had asked Harry to watch the practices more in the early stages, and that they would focus on his strategies and technique closer to the first match in November. Harry had no arguments against his decision, and so far he’d been all too happy to fly about the pitch, keeping mostly out of the way and just enjoying being in the air.

But he was getting distracted a lot recently, as proven by almost getting knocked out cold by a bludger that he definitely should have seen coming. It seemed that the longer Harry thought about his godfather’s relationship, the more he thought about his own previous ones. He had come to the realization the day before that his crush on Cho hadn’t really been much of a crush. Yes, he thought she was pretty, but looking back at his reaction of Cedric being the one to take Cho to the Yule Ball, _Cedric_ walking into the Great Hall with her on his arm and not _him_ – that was the part that had hurt the most. He’d had a crush on the boy, and only came to that answer three years later. Of course, it made remembering his death all the more painful. And his own reaction was a lot more understandable.

So Harry was sort of coming to terms with the fact that he found boys - or men, he supposed - attractive. But he had no idea what to do with the fact that he had definitely loved Ginny, and that he may have a crush on his best friend. Was it a crush when seeing them smile makes you smile? Or when it feels like your stomach is trying to backflip every time you hold their hand? Harry supposes it must be, but he can’t remember ever feeling like this with Ginny. He felt comfortable with her, he felt like he belonged, but Reg makes his heart pound and his fingers twitch and he just wants to hold him close and-

“Harry!” Regulus shouted as Harry flew into him, the boy shaking his head quickly and blinking.

“Where did you come from?” Harry asked, only when he looked around he realised he had flown into the chaser’s formation and was lucky that it was Reg he had flown into, as Rosier was glaring daggers at him.

“Are you okay?” Harry turned back to Regulus to see him frowning, reaching a hand out to rest on his arm gently. “You don’t look so good, maybe you should go and see Pomfrey.”

Harry heard Sanders saying he’d better get off the pitch before he gets injured, and Flint agreeing, but all he could do was look at Regulus. The sun was setting just past the stands, and with the fiery glow reflected in Regulus’ silver eyes Harry almost forgot how to breath when he moved closer, but then Harry was being flown down to the ground, and he silently cursed himself for being so obvious about his feelings.

“Are you going to be okay? Go straight to Pomfrey. Don’t think you can just go back to the dorm, I’ll be stopping in to see her when I come back from practice.” Regulus pierced Harry with a look that he must have picked up from Sirius, and he nodded.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me Reg, get back up there before Rosier explodes.” The younger boy paused before giving him a short nod and taking off to rejoin the team. Harry watched him go and then turned to walk slowly up to the castle.

~

Sirius was just leaving the hospital wing, last night’s moon hadn’t been very kind to Remus, the wolf had irritated the fresh scar from August, and Wormtail had almost been trodden on by Prongs until Padfoot threw him out of a window in the shack. One comfort had been Padfoot getting Moony to stay in the shack for the whole night. He yawned and stretched, walking along the corridor when he saw Harry heading towards him.

“Harry! Nice gear, Flint would have been mad to not put you on the team after that display at try-outs! Can’t believe little Reggie gave up his position on the team though.” Sirius grinned and slung an arm over the boy’s shoulder, turning to walk with him.

“Actually, Reg is a chaser. He’s brilliant at it as well.” Sirius raised his eyebrows, but luckily for him, Harry seemed happy to keep talking. “I wasn’t going to play for the team if it weren’t for Reg, so obviously I wasn’t going to join without him. I wish I’d been able to see him play seeker though, maybe I could persuade him to have a seeker’s match.”

“That’s lovely dear, and when’s the wedding?” Sirius grinned, expecting a laugh or a joke in return, but turned around in surprise when Harry stopped walking. “No way.” Harry’s cheeks had darkened, and he looked away from Sirius, stuttering over an answer. It took every ounce of restraint the older boy had to not crow from the rooftops that he was right. His gaydar is never wrong! “So you and Reg, huh? Wanna tell me about it?” He gently nudged Harry’s side, and the boy finally looked at him again, talking quickly.

“No! I mean, yes, yes I want to talk about it. But we’re not a thing, okay? And won’t it be weird, talking about your brother? I mean, I didn’t even know that I was gay! I don’t think I _am_ gay.” Sirius watched with a raised eyebrow as Harry leant against the nearest wall, flinging his head back against it with a soft thud and a sigh.

“Oh-kay. Why don’t we go somewhere to talk about this properly?” Sirius asked, wondering just what he may have started when he asked the boy about being homophobic. Harry shook his head, and Sirius was on the verge of insisting when he explained.

“Reg made me promise to go to Pomfrey, I was really out of it at practice, and he said he’d check in with her when he came back. If I don’t at least poke my head in there he’ll destroy me.” The Slytherin smiled wryly, straightened up and walked round the corner to the hospital wing.

Sirius hurried after him, knowing that if he went in alone he would get rushed back out again by both the medi-witch and his boyfriend. If he went in with the guise of helping a fellow student, they may let him stay for a few minutes.

“Harry! What are you doing here? You didn’t get injured in practice did you?” Madam Pomfrey’s voice carried out of the open door and Sirius rushed after Harry, nudging him slightly.

“No he didn’t, but it sounds like he could have been. I thought it best I accompany him back here, so don’t go pushing me out again. Either of you.” He turned to send a wink to Remus, who was sat up in his bed, giving him an unimpressed look. Sirius ignored the nudge into his side from Harry and gave Pomfrey his most charming smile as she hurried over to them both.

“Mr Black, you may stay until Mr Wood leaves, and then you’re not coming back in even if you’re injured. Go and sit with Remus while I talk to this one.” She gently pushed him towards his boyfriend and then took Harry by the arm to lead him through the long room.

“Pads, what are you doing?” Remus sighed at him as he gently sat on the edge of the bed.

“What? It’s true, he told me himself, he was sent out of practice in case he got hurt. And I _was_ bringing him here.” Remus just raised his eyebrows at him and Sirius grinned. “And we had a very interesting conversation on the way, that I will definitely be continuing when we leave.”

“You’re awful Siri. Do you have to meddle in everything? I told you what he said the other day, he seems more like he needs someone to just talk to, and not be given stupid advice. The poor kid looked terrified of me, and I trust that Regulus hasn’t mentioned, you know.” Sirius nodded, they had already discussed the possibility of his brother sharing certain information with his new friend. “Just go easy on him, will you? Maybe take him up to the room, get him to make somewhere he’d feel comfortable.” Sirius nodded again and ran a hand through Remus’ curls slowly.

“I will, don’t worry. Pomfrey’s set on keeping you in tonight then?”

“Yes, and don’t even think about borrowing the cloak. I’ll be fine, and you can go and cuddle up with Prongs if you’re that lonely.” Remus smirked and Sirius grimaced back.

“Are you kidding? He’s all doe-eyed over Evans again. Since he got head boy he’s been more insufferable than ever – Lily actually laughed at one of my jokes today, Lily was helping the younger years with potions earlier, Lily is so perfect the sun shines out of her-“

A throat being cleared behind him had Sirius stopping mid-impression, turning with wide eyes to see Harry watching them with raised eyebrows.

“I take it you’re talking about James? Lily mentions him a lot too when we meet up in the library.” Sirius grinned and looked back at Remus as he heaved an even louder sigh.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t find out.”

“Moony? You knew about this and didn’t tell me? You traitor!” Sirius gasped, flinging a hand to his chest in horror, as his boyfriend just rolled his eyes.

“No need to be so dramatic. I was trying to stop you from interfering.”

“But this is brilliant, she likes him! We can set them up at the Hogsmeade weekend next month!” Sirius frowned as Remus shook his head.

“This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Just let things run their course. They’ll work it out in their own time. James has always been mad about her, but once they realise how they feel, do you really think they’ll be able to stay away from each other? Lily told me last year that if James wasn’t such a prat all the time she might find him quite attractive.” As Remus finished, Sirius just stared at him until Harry spoke again.

“As great as that is, Madam Pomfrey asked me to make sure Sirius left with me, and I quote, ‘physically drag him out if you have to, Mr Lupin needs his rest’.” The boy smiled and then leant closer to Sirius as he whispered. “And I kind of don’t want to be here when Reg gets here.” Sirius nodded reluctantly and turned back to Remus, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before standing.

“Right then, off we go. I’ll see you later, light of my life!” He waved from the doorway and Remus made a little shooing motion at him, but before the doors closed he heard a soft laugh that made him smile.

~

“What the hell is this place? Is that _Salazar Slytherin_? Merlin I know I said somewhere comfortable but I didn’t imagine the Slytherin common room.” Sirius stared around the room of requirement in a mixture of wonder and confusion. “Wait a second, that’s Reg’s! I may not have been there in over a year but I recognise that bookcase.” He turned to stare at Harry in surprise but the other boy just shrugged.

“Don’t look at me, this is Reg’s room. I mean, the way the room presented itself to him. The window seat is from my room in Min’s quarters.” He followed the direction Harry waved his hand, and suddenly the room made perfect sense, looking at it through his brother’s eyes.

“Okay then, let’s talk.” He grinned and threw himself onto the armchair that had come straight from the Gryffindor common room, wondering if that had always been part of the mash-up of rooms. Judging by the smirk Harry wore he thought maybe it was, and now he just wanted to know why. “Spill the beans about my dearest brother.”

Harry instantly lost the amused look on his face and Sirius grinned as the Slytherin fidgeted, looking away from him.

“Um, I think I like him? I mean, fancy him?” Harry frowned as he spoke, and Sirius waved his hand in a ‘go on’ gesture. “I don’t know, he just, makes everything easier? I keep watching him in quidditch practice and I don’t wanna seem like a creep or anything but he’s just so talented, you know? He really was meant to be on a broom- wait that sounded weird, um…”

Sirius cut him off with his laughter, it was cute how flustered Harry was getting talking about something as simple as quidditch. “Alright, so you stare at his arse when he’s flying, anything else?” He grinned as Harry stared at him, his cheeks darkening with a blush, but Sirius noticed that he didn’t deny it.

“He just understands things, if I can’t talk about something he doesn’t push it. It’s just so…” Sirius watched amused as Harry flung his hands about. “I don’t have to think when I’m with him, we can just spend time together. And his hands are really soft. His hair looks soft too, and sometimes the light catches his eyes just right it looks like they’re glowing-”

“Okay alright I get it, you’re obsessed with him.” Sirius cut in again, but he said it lightly with a grin, making sure Harry could tell he was just teasing him.

“I am?”

“Uh, yeah? I think that’s kind of obvious mate.” Sirius laughed at the look on Harry’s face, he really had no clue. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Sirius couldn’t take it any longer. He never did well trying to be quiet but especially now, he couldn’t hold his tongue. “Listen, Harry, it’s okay if you don’t want to define your sexuality. You can like girls and boys, or you can just like Reg, it doesn’t matter and it definitely won’t matter to him. You should just talk to him. You mentioned you wanted to be a Gryffindor, yeah?” He paused and Harry nodded, watching him carefully. “Take some advice from one, you can be brave in lots of different ways, and I think being honest to yourself about who you are and how you feel is one of them. But also, Reg will probably be better at helping you talk through this, especially if you tell him how you feel about him. Just, give it a thought, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah thanks Sirius.” Harry gave him a wobbly smile and Sirius stood up to leave before he remembered something from their last conversation.

“Oh, how did you know my nickname?”

“Um, what?”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed as Harry quickly looked away from him.

“For a Slytherin, you’re kind of obvious. Did Reg tell you?” Sirius raised an eyebrow and wondered why it made Harry let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, and James called you it before. I just feel kind of awkward about it, I shouldn’t have called you it without asking.” Harry smiled at him and Sirius shook his head.

“It’s fine, it’s just the other three that call me it, but I’m sure there’s room for a fifth marauder. Or sixth, I guess, if things with Lily and Prongs work out. Oh, that’s James’ one! He’s Prongs, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail. Have you met Pete?”

Harry shook his head and Sirius just nodded, it made sense, Peter mostly kept to their little group, but he had been hanging out with Mary and some of the Hufflepuffs again recently. “Well, I’ll leave you to it Harry. Think about what I said, yeah?” Sirius headed to the door and Harry called out a goodbye as he opened the doors, sending a wave behind his shoulder.

~

Regulus had gone straight to the hospital wing when practice had finished, and was relieved to see that Harry wasn’t there. Both Lupin and Madam Pomfrey assured him that Harry had stopped by earlier, and he was about to leave to look for him when he was stopped by Lupin.

“Regulus, you might want to know that Siri was with Harry earlier. I don’t know if they’ll still be together, but…”

“Thanks for the warning. Hope you’re out of here soon.” Regulus nodded and gave him a tight smile before making his way to the Slytherin common room. He needed to change out of his quidditch gear and if Harry wasn’t in there or their dorm then he would go and look for him in the room.

“Evening Regulus, isn’t Harry with you?” Isabelle questioned him as soon as he entered the common room, making him stop in his tracks.

“No, I was hoping he’d be here somewhere. You haven’t seen him then?” Isabelle shook her head and softly pointed out that he may have gone up to Professor McGonagall’s quarters, and he gave his thanks before going up to his dorm. When he got there he found Duncan’s bed curtains had already been closed, and assumed he wouldn’t be seeing the other boy for the rest of the day. He didn’t mind having the introvert for a dorm mate, it was better than being with Evan, Barty, Flint and Macmillan.

Regulus quickly got changed into plain grey trousers, a white shirt and his Slytherin jumper. Hopefully the late hour would mean that any teachers he did see would overlook his missing tie and robe, as he headed out of the dorm and walked as quickly as appropriate through the common room. As soon as he was clear of the dungeons he raced to the secret passage up to the sixth floor.

The snake in the portrait hissed something unintelligible to Regulus, and he gave a quick thank you for letting him use the passage, unsure if the serpent could understand him, but his upbringing had drilled manners into him. He carried on up to the next floor and breathed a sigh of relief when the door to the room appeared immediately for him, walking in to see Harry sat on the red armchair and staring into the fire.

“Harry! What are you doing here? Isabelle said she hadn’t seen you in the common room…” Regulus trailed off and knelt in front of the boy, putting a hand on his arm gently. He was still in his quidditch uniform, and Regulus’ breath caught in his throat when a gloved hand closed over his. The fingerless seeker's gloves were smooth against his hand but the boys fingers were rough with dry skin and calluses.

“Harry?” Regulus spoke softly, looking up at his face, his heart racing as the gentle flames danced in his emerald eyes. “Harry, please talk to me. Pomfrey said you went to see her but you were fine. I just want to know what’s going on so I can help you.” The other boy turned to look at him then and Regulus gave him a small smile, just a tiny lift of his lips. “Please let me help you Harry.”

The other boy sighed and moved the hand that was holding his so that their fingers were linked together, their palms touching. Regulus looked at their hands, his eyes widening at the purposeful movement. He thought that maybe Harry was just a touchy person, because he often held his hand while they were talking, but this was different. Those other times felt like they were natural to the other boy, like he didn’t have to think about it. This was definitely something he had put thought into.

“Reg…” Harry sighed his name, and his gaze snapped back up to his face immediately.

“Yes?” He breathed, not daring to hope that his fantasy might be real. Regulus tried not to even blink as Harry slowly brought his other hand up to his jaw, drawing Regulus closer to him. He went willingly, glancing between Harry’s eyes and his lips, his tongue flicking out to wet his own subconsciously.

“Reg, I… Can I…” Regulus’ eyes widened as Harry spoke again, his voice soft but deep, and all Regulus could do was get pulled in. Still not sure this was even happening, Regulus watched Harry lower his face to press their lips together and his heart didn’t just skip a beat, it was doing somersaults. Harry’s lips were slightly chapped but still soft, and they pressed firmly against his own. The hand on Regulus’ jaw held him tightly, and he could do nothing but sigh happily into the kiss, just relishing the feeling of his crush against him.

He blinked as those wonderful lips were taken away from him abruptly. Harry let go of both his jaw and hand, almost pushing him back and he wobbled on his knees from where he had leant up into the kiss.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry Reg.” Harry blurted out before jumping from the chair, racing to the door. Regulus sat on the floor in confusion, watching as Harry tore the door open, and gave another quiet “I’m sorry” before leaving him alone in front of the roaring fire.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you so so much for being so patient with me while I had a little unexpected break. I had major writer's block with this chapter, I just couldn't work out how to do what I originally wanted to, and then I had a different idea come to me in the middle of the night last week.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and we'll be back to weekly updates again now! I may plan out a few breaks for the future and I'll let you all know before I go missing again! If you want to follow me on twitter (same @ as here) I often post updates on how the fic is going <3
> 
> This chapter isn't beta read because I'm an idiot and didn't finish this chapter with enough time to send to them, any mistakes are all on me!
> 
> This one also has, shall we say, a rather heavy use of italics. Oops?
> 
> Chapter date - 28th September 1977  
> Chapter POV - Harry - Sirius - Regulus  
> Chapter song - Cherry Oh Baby by The Rolling Stones

Harry tore down the hallway and down to the sixth floor, running past the Gryffindor common room and into Min’s office. He didn’t look to see if his godmother was there, only focused on getting to his room as quickly as possible. When he finally reached the room he slammed the door shut, leaning against it and breathing heavily.

After he got his breath back, Harry looked up to the star-covered ceiling, heaving a deep sigh and going over to the window seat. He shouldn’t have kissed Regulus, and he _definitely_ shouldn’t have run afterwards, but he was so embarrassed, and ashamed. What if Reg hated him now? Harry wouldn’t blame him if he did. He leant his head against the cool glass of the window, looking down into the dark courtyard. He assumed they had missed dinner, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

A knock at his door had him jumping, and then freezing in his spot. Would Regulus really have followed him here? If he had, did that mean Harry actually stood a chance with the other boy? He took a deep breath, he hadn’t been a Gryffindor for six years to just cower in his room, as much as he might want to at that moment. Harry stood up and was about to go to the door when the person knocked again, and Min’s voice came through.

“Harry? Are you alright?” There was a pause before she spoke again. “If you need to talk about anything, I’ll be in my office.”

Harry took a hesitant step towards the door before turning to fall onto his bed, looking up at the painted constellations. He found one of the few constellations he could remember, Ursa Major, and as Harry followed the lines of the great bear he noticed just below the hind legs, was Leo. Harry groaned and put his hands over his face.

“Come on Potter don’t be a dick. That’s all you have to do. Just go back to him, tell him you’re sorry that you freaked out, and hope that he doesn’t hate you.”

Harry nodded to himself, pulled himself off his bed and left the sanctuary of his room.

As he walked out into Min’s office, he stopped in surprise at seeing Sirius pacing the room. When he saw Harry however he ran over to him, grabbing his arms none too gently.

“ _What_ did you do?” Sirius snapped at him, and Harry flinched as Min let out an exclamation from her desk.

“Mr Black! Unhand my godson at _once_!”

Sirius let go, but not before gripping Harry tighter for a fraction of a second. The boys stared at each other before Sirius turned away from him.

“I’m sorry Professor, I’ll just go back to the common room.” Sirius stalked out of the room and Harry knew that he’d definitely fucked up if Sirius was angry at him. Had Reg gone to _Sirius_ about him? He needed to fix everything quickly, otherwise he’d lose his godfather as well as his best friend.

“Aunt Min, I’m sorry but I have to, um, go sort things out.” Harry grimaced at Min, and she pursed her lips at him.

"Do you have to, or do you want to?” She raised her eyebrows and Harry blinked at her. Did it really matter which one it was?

“Both! Min, I’m really sorry but I need to find Regulus.”

“Regulus? I thought you were going after Sirius.” The witch peered at Harry over her glasses, and he held back a sigh.

“I am, but I need to talk to him and find Reg. I really messed up Min…” Harry glanced at the door to the sixth floor before back to his godmother. “I need to fix this.”

Min sighed deeply and shook her head, waving a hand at him.

“Very well, but if you’re out after curfew I _will_ have to take points from you Harry.”

Harry didn’t wait for her to say anything else and raced out of the room, hurrying to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

~

Sirius was pacing again just before the entrance to the common room, with James leaning against the wall behind him.

“Why are we doing this? I’m head boy now Pads, I can’t be seen sneaking two bloody Slytherins into our dorm! I can let Reg off, but Wood?” James shook his head at him and Sirius just kept pacing.

“We’re doing this because Reg needs someone in his corner, if he won’t let that person be me then Harry’s our best bet. He’s practically in love with him, but right now he’s _not_ in my good books, so we need to fix that.”

“Wait, which one is in love with who?”

“Harry is probably in love with Reg, though I’m pretty sure it works the other way round too.” Sirius groaned and leant against the wall opposite his brother, tipping his head back to hit the stone behind him. “I swear if he doesn’t show up I’m going back under the cloak and kidnapping him.”

“I hope you’re not talking about me.”

Sirius turned to look at where the voice came from, his eyes narrowing when he saw Harry standing in the middle of the corridor, fiddling with one of the ties on his quidditch robe.

“We were, actually. Now you’re coming with us and you’re gonna be completely silent until we tell you to talk, got it?” James bit out as he stood at Sirius’ side and when Harry nodded, Sirius jerked his head slightly. James sighed again before stepping forwards and throwing the invisibility cloak over Harry, pushing him towards Sirius firmly.

“Come on then Pads, we’d better get back before McGonagall starts her rounds.”

Sirius nodded and walked side by side with James, hoping for Regulus’ sake that Harry was keeping up with them and would make it into the common room. The shorter boy looked up to grin at the Fat Lady, asking if her friend Vi was around, before James gave the password, ‘giggle juice’, and made a show of dragging Sirius through the hole to the common room.

When Sirius looked around the room he caught Lily’s eye, and she lifted a hand to wave at them both from her place in front of the fire. She, Marlene and Dorcas were all squashed together on one armchair, with some of the younger years on the sofa next to them. Sirius nodded back with a grin before pulling James through the common room, he would need someone else with him as mediator between his brother and Harry, and Pete would be no help seeing as he was currently sat by one of the windows with his tongue down Mary Macdonald’s throat.

Thankfully the common room wasn’t as busy as it could be, it was late enough that everyone third year and under had already gone up to their dorms. Sirius went to the stairs first, assuming that Harry was still with them, and took them two at a time until he reached their dorm.

“Did you find him?”

Reg asked as soon as Sirius opened the door, and he looked over to see his brother sat on his own bed, knees pulled up to his chest and looking on the verge of tears. Sirius nodded, holding the door open, and James walked in, followed by an invisible Harry who closed the door.

Harry pulled the cloak off, and James grabbed it back before leading the shorter boy over to the only neat bed in the room – Remus’, not that he ever used it – and he sat on the end as casually as if he’d done it a million times. Sirius’ eyes narrowed slightly before he joined his brother and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“Harry joined us with the agreement he wouldn’t say a word until we tell him to. So have at it, we’re just here in case things get, well, too much.” Sirius shrugged at Regulus and the younger boy nodded, not looking in Harry’s direction at all.

Sirius glanced behind Reg to raise his eyebrows at Jamie sat on his own bed, and his best friend shrugged minutely, just the slightest raise of one shoulder. It was up to Reg now.

~

Regulus looked down at his hands as soon as Harry emerged from under Potter’s invisibility cloak. He couldn’t bear to face the other teen while his eyes were still red from crying.

Regulus had decided, after Harry had left him, that he wouldn’t sit there and wallow in pity, he wouldn’t let him himself lose this opportunity. Harry had quickly become his best friend, and if there really was a chance of them becoming more than that then he would take a leaf out of his brother’s book. It was time to act like a bloody Gryffindor.

So he had determinedly left the room of requirement, pausing in the doorway to work out where Harry would have run to, and made his way to Gryffindor tower. However, he had been waylaid as soon as he reached the sixth floor by Sirius, who had taken one look at him and pulled him into a hug. After so long not being held by his family, Regulus broke down into tears.

By the time Regulus had calmed down, he could see Potter lingering nearby over Siri’s shoulder. The head boy gave him a small smile before handing him a silvery cloak. Sirius helped to pull it over him and then the two turned around to sneak him into the lion’s den.

From then it had only taken a few minutes of Regulus crying and just getting enough words out for the older teens to realise something had happened between him and his housemate, and they left Regulus in their dorm to go and steal Harry from McGonagall’s quarters.

Apparently they were successful.

Regulus finally risked looking up from the soft blanket on Sirius’ bed - that for some reason was covered in black dog fur - and his watery eyes met Harry’s emerald ones. He inhaled sharply, but looked away before letting his breath out in a sigh.

“I just want to know,” Regulus began in a soft voice, “why you ran… Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

There was a pause and Regulus felt his brother shift beside him before Harry spoke, sounding as exhausted as he felt.

“I don’t know. I panicked, and I didn’t think about how you would feel. It’s not an excuse, I know I shouldn’t have left. I’m so sorry Reg.”

“You said that before.” Regulus looked back up at him, fixing him with one of Sirius’ stern stares. “Why did you apologise back then?”

“For kissing you without your consent.”

Harry answered immediately and it made Regulus blink in surprise, but he made a fierce effort to keep the rest of his face as neutral as he could. He spoke his next question slowly and carefully.

“Why are you apologizing now?”

“Because I didn’t think about you, about your feelings. Not just when I left, but the kiss as well.”

Regulus’ eyes narrowed and he held himself a little straighter, scrutinizing the boy sat opposite him. After a few seconds he turned to Sirius and silently flicked his eyes to the dormitory door, and his brother nodded. The older boy put a gentle hand on Regulus’ shoulder and left the room, Potter following after him. Regulus had no doubt that one, if not both, of them would be waiting and listening on the other side of the door, but it was the action of leaving the Slytherins alone that mattered.

“Harry, I forgive you for kissing me.” Regulus watched Harry’s eyes widen and knew he was about to say something, so held up a hand. “Please, let me get this out.”

When the boy nodded, he sighed and continued.

“I forgive you for kissing me. I do _not_ forgive you for running away from me, from your feelings, and mine… I don’t think you realise how badly I have wanted to get closer to you, to take that step between friends and something more. I know that you regret, if not the kiss itself, then at least the way it happened. So,” he paused to clear his throat. “Will you let me have some time to think more about us, now that I know you would be on the same page about it, before we attempt any, ah, romantic endeavours?”

Regulus could feel his cheeks burning and knew that he must look like a mess, with red cheeks and blotchy eyes and mussed up hair, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as Harry’s lips lifted ever so slightly, his eyes shining with joy that he was clearly trying to restrain.

“Of course, Reg. I never thought that it would even be possible for you to want anything like that with me, that’s why I was – why I _am_ so truly sorry for forcing that on you. You can have as much time as you need, I’ll leave you alone until Christmas if I have to Reg, I-“

“I don’t think we’ll have to go to such extremes, Harry. You’re still my best friend, and I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to spend any _less_ time with you, I just need a little space... figuratively before we move on to anything else.”

Regulus gave Harry his own smile, just a small thing, one side of his mouth tilting up the way it did normally when they were surrounded by classmates, and he was amused to see Harry’s smile transform into a full blown grin.

“Can I hug you, Reg?”

The question took him off-guard for a moment, before he noticed how Harry was now sitting up at the edge of the bed, bouncing one leg slightly and he nodded. Before he could think about taking it back – not that he ever would – Harry flung himself across the untidy room, somehow avoiding tripping over anything and dodging the posts of the beds, and gently but enthusiastically wrapped his arms around Regulus. The younger boy hesitantly put his arms around Harry’s torso in return, both of them unsure until Regulus felt Harry relax, and they both tightened the embrace.

Regulus wasn’t sure how long they sat there for, but it was long enough that they had moved around on the bed a little so that they were sat with their legs overlapping, Regulus’ face tucked gently into Harry’s chest. They both looked up when the door opened to Sirius raising an eyebrow at them, holding out the invisibility cloak.

“You two had better hurry off under this if you want to get back to your own dorm before someone realises you’re out after curfew.”

“Shit, I told Min… Never mind, come on Reg. I know a few shortcuts back to the dungeons.” Harry stood up and held his hand out for Regulus, and the shorter boy smiled and linked their fingers together. To his surprise Sirius pulled them both into a hug before throwing the cloak over them, pushing them gently towards the stairs back down to the Gryffindor common room.

Regulus didn’t pay much attention to where Harry took him throughout the castle, but they didn’t use the snake passageway like he expected. They went behind tapestries and through hidden doors in walls and twisted down narrow staircases, pressed tightly together under the cloak the whole time, until they appeared just down from the potions classroom and Slughorn’s quarters.

When they reached the entrance to the common room, Regulus was so tired he didn’t comment on Harry’s use of parseltongue to reveal the doorway, or the fact that Harry kept the cloak over them to walk past the few seventh years still gathered in the common room. All he could think about was getting up to his warm bed, and getting through the rest of the week.

Finally, after what felt like an hour since leaving Gryffindor but was more accurately twenty minutes, Harry pulled the cloak off of them and Regulus sighed in relief at the sight of his bed. Harry let go of his hand, and Regulus turned with wide eyes to see him folding up the cloak carefully, running his hands over the fabric like it was precious to him.

“Harry?”

Regulus whispered, even though Ashe wouldn’t wake for anything but his alarm.

“Hm?”

He smiled when Harry looked up at him, distracted though he was.

“Do you want to, I mean, could you… Could you stay with me tonight?”

Harry’s eyes softened and he nodded immediately, making Regulus blush again. He averted his eyes as Harry got changed out of his quidditch gear – Regulus couldn’t believe he’d been in it all evening – and took off his own uniform, quick to put on his matching set of Slytherin green pyjamas.

A quiet snort made him look over at Harry to see him stood in loose tartan trousers, a plain t-shirt held in his hands. Regulus felt himself blushing again but forced himself to maintain eye contact with the other boy. “What?”

“Your PJs, that’s what.”

Harry grinned at him and he had to look away when the boy pulled his top on, otherwise he would end up staring at the toned muscles of his arms.

“There is nothing wrong with being comfortable _and_ fashionable, thank you.”

Regulus narrowed his eyes in warning as Harry grinned even wider, but the taller boy stayed quiet and just put his glasses on Regulus’ bedside before sitting down, patting the duvet next to him.

That was Regulus’ cue to let out a snort, of disbelief rather than humour.

“Don’t summon me like a cat, Harry, honestly.”

The insufferable boy just laughed quietly and Regulus smiled as he sat on his bed anyway. Although they had shared a bed before – Harry’s own in McGonagall’s quarters – something about this felt different and Regulus felt like he could break at any moment. Perhaps it was the fact that this time Regulus had explicitly asked for Harry to join him, or it was because they were both highly aware of the tension that still sat between them.

“This is ridiculous!”

Regulus blinked when Harry fell back across the width of the bed, his arms coming up over his face with a groan.

“What are we doing Reg? This doesn’t have to be different, does it?” Harry paused but Regulus stayed quiet, feeling like Harry wasn’t done yet.

He wasn’t.

“Everything was just effortless with you, you know? I didn’t have to think about anything, and now I’m over-thinking _everything_!”

Regulus smiled at the exasperated tone, and before he knew it he was laughing.

“Reg, how are you _laughing_ about this? I’m genuinely struggling here!”

Despite Harry’s complaints, he just couldn’t stop the burst of laughter, even with his hand clamped over his mouth.

“Regulus for god’s sake will you shut up?”

He did at last, because Harry had sat up again and tackled him to the bed, and he grinned up at the boy frowning over him. If any of their housemates saw them now, or even his brother and company, they would think someone had swapped the boys’ images, or minds.

“Sorry Harry,” Regulus whispered, his hands coming up to rest on Harry’s shoulders. “I just found it funny that you admitted you don’t think about anything.”

“Wha- you idiot Reg that’s not how I meant it at all and you know it!”

Harry let out a huff as he pouted and Regulus had to consciously stop himself from leaning up to press his lips to the ones above him. He wasn't going to go back on what he'd said earlier, no matter how tempting it was.

“I sincerely apologise, Harry, but it _was_ rather funny.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

Harry finally grinned again and rolled off him, holding out a hand to pull him up, and they shuffled around the bed to lie down properly.

Regulus realised suddenly, whilst trying not to elbow Harry in the stomach, that they would be sleeping a lot closer than they had in Harry’s bed, because obviously the student’s beds were singles, not the double that Harry had in his own room.

“Reg?”

A whisper came from behind him, and Regulus glanced over his shoulder to see Harry laying straight down the edge of the bed.

“Yeah?” He replied softly.

“Um, do you mind if I hold you? It’s just, there’s not a lot of space and I normally sleep on my side, and-“

“Harry it’s fine, come here.”

He smiled and reached behind him to grab Harry’s wrist, tugging the boy towards him. Regulus let out a small sigh as a strong arm folded over his waist and pulled him close to the warm body curled behind him.

“Thanks. G’night Reg.”

Regulus had to clear his throat quietly before mumbling “Goodnight” even though he had a feeling he wouldn’t be sleeping for a while yet.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so so much for all the comments and kudos, I really can't believe how many of you there are reading this! I'm gonna sound like a broken record by the end of this but really, it means so much. I have a little happy cry fairly regularly thanks to all of you <3
> 
> Two songs for this chapter because it's a big one, and there's a song used in the fic that I just had to add to the playlist - don't forget to check it out here https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3EWncOBZZCQqa4cENL7tWZ?si=aQiYcnQfTOWSv31Snjqt6w
> 
> Chapter POV - Regulus - Harry - Regulus  
> Chapter songs - Spare Me a Little of Your Love by Fleetwood Mac and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen  
> Chapter dates - September 30th and October 1st 1977

It had only been around thirty-eight hours since Harry had kissed him.

Every waking hour of that, Regulus had struggled to think about anything else.

He made notes in divination, history of magic and astronomy. He successfully conjured a flock of birds non-verbally in transfiguration, and even made a decent start on his essay about everlasting elixirs for Slughorn that wasn’t due until next week. But it seemed like every few minutes his mind would drift. He’d stop focusing on whatever the current Professor was talking about, or the words in front of him, and instead he’d think about Harry whispering his name reverently. Harry’s soft lips on his. Harry leaning over him on his bed, pouting down at him. Harry with his arms tight around Regulus all night. Harry’s gentle complaining when Regulus slipped out of bed to get ready for the day.

Then Regulus had fully paid attention to how often Harry grinned at him, muttered a joke just for him to hear, held his hand tightly on the way to the astronomy tower. Regulus felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip every time he caught Harry watching him, hoping that he wasn’t blushing as much as it felt like he was.

It had been the longest thirty-eight hours of his life.

“Hey Reg.”

He looked up from his potions essay and smiled as Harry sat in the window alcove next to him. Over the last week it had become their favourite place in the common room, when it was just the two of them. They sat and talked or studied, watching the goings on of the common room or the lake behind them. Regulus noticed that whenever any grindylows came too close to their window Harry would shudder or shake his hands quickly, but he kept that to himself.

Harry leant into his side gently and Regulus smiled, putting his parchment down on the small table they had claimed as theirs and moved closer to the window.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.”

Regulus ducked his head to hide his blush as Harry spoke softly, linking their fingers together between their legs.

“I don’t know why, we had three classes together today.” He pointed out with a raised eyebrow and his heart fluttered as Harry’s cheeks darkened and he pouted slightly.

“But I’m partnered with Is still for transfiguration, and you sit so far away from me in defence, and Flitwick goes through everything so quickly that if I don’t pay attention to every stupid thing he says then I get so lost.”

“Well, maybe on Monday’s charms lesson you can not worry about paying so much attention and I can help you with anything you don’t get afterwards.”

Regulus squeezed Harry’s hand slightly and smiled when green eyes met his. Harry’s eyes always looked so captivating down here in the common room, with the Slytherin green décor and the water and plants of the lake. It was like he was meant to be one of the fantastical creatures living in the murky depths, waiting to drag any unsuspecting person to their death, so enchanted they would be with Harry.

Harry inhaled sharply and Regulus froze, belatedly realising that he had been ever so slowly leaning in towards the other boy. His eyes widened and he pushed himself as far away as he could, while still holding Harry’s hand.

“Sorry, Harry. I don’t know what I was doing.”

The boy just laughed softly, slowly stroking his thumb across the back of Regulus’ hand.

“It’s alright Reg, you just surprised me. I don’t mind, you know that right? I’m here whenever you’re ready.”

Regulus gave a small nod, staring at their hands until Harry accio’d a couple of books from his bag, passing one to Regulus and keeping Wuthering Heights for himself. He watched as Harry opened it with his free hand, lifting one leg up to rest his foot on the alcove, leaning the book against his thigh. He smiled and opened his own book, resting it between his crossed legs and settling in for the evening.

~

The morning of October first came in cold, windy and rainy, and Harry was not impressed.

Flint had decided that today would be the first session for Harry to practise with a snitch, and if it hadn’t been for the impervious charms on his glasses, he wouldn’t have been able to see a thing in the weather. The sun had refused to appear at all, staying firmly hidden behind the sky of pure grey clouds.

After the first ten minutes, Harry came back down to the pitch to cast extra warming charms on his gloves due to his hands being battered by the icy wind, and he waved to Regulus as he flew overhead. Things were going well, he thought. They’d had a moment the day before when Harry had been certain Regulus was about to kiss him, but it hadn’t happened. Harry didn’t resent it though, he told Regulus he would wait until he was ready, and he wasn’t about to go back on that.

Back in the air, Harry expertly dodged his teammates and bludgers, keeping his focus after the nearly disastrous practice on Wednesday. Flint, Sanders and Reg occasionally shouted a comment to him as they flew past each other, but for the most part Harry kept to moving around the pitch, watching for a flash of gold.

He finally spotted it by the goal posts that his team were playing at and stopped himself from rolling his eyes – it would be good practise for dodging players in a real match.

Harry urged his Shooting Star forwards, swerving around Rosier, under a bludger, over Regulus, swinging around the far right post and behind Flint to grab the snitch before it could move again. He let out a shout of relief at finally having even seen the bloody thing, and a clap from above him had him turning around to raise his eyebrows at Flint. The older boy was grinning at him, and Harry was surprised to see such genuine joy on his face, and then all he could do was feel grateful when Flint whistled for everyone to head back to the pitch.

~

“Thank Merlin that’s over.”

Harry grinned over at Regulus as he fell onto one of the benches in the changing room. Neither of the boys had bothered bringing clothes to change into, they had simply left the castle in their quidditch gear, not wanting to get two sets of clothes wet. Harry turned where he was still stood up to peer out into the downpour that was creating puddles all over the quidditch pitch, and successfully calling off their practice.

The rest of the team had already left them to put away the ball chest and beater’s bats – Harry because he had missed the session on Wednesday, and Reg offered to stay and help. They were all dots in the distance now, almost back to the castle.

“Ready to head off then?” Harry asked, slinging his broom over his shoulder.

“Yes, of course, just a moment.”

He looked back to Reg with raised eyebrows, wondering why he had gone all pureblood on him, but instead of putting that thought into words his mouth flopped open at the sight of Regulus standing directly next to him. The other boy’s hair clung to his forehead and neck, a few raindrops dripping down onto his long lashes, the end of his nose – Harry was transfixed.

Regulus stepped closer, and Harry thought he might stop breathing when he peered up at him through his wet hair, leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, just barely brushing the corner of his lips.

Harry gasped despite himself and the arm that wasn’t holding his broom over his shoulder went immediately to hold Reg in place, gently but firmly enough that he wouldn’t move away just yet.

“Reg, are you…” Harry swallowed and licked his lips – they felt dry and chapped from flying in the harsh wind. “What are you doing?”

The boy gave him a small flicker of a smile before replying quietly.

“I don’t want to wait, I don’t want to make you wait for me to stop being scared.”

Harry shook his head slowly, moving both his arms to pull Regulus into a loose hug, tucking the smaller boy into the crook of his neck.

“You’re not making me wait for anything, you don’t have to rush anything, I promise.”

“Harry-“ Regulus choked out, putting his arms around Harry in return and breathing deeply before looking up and they locked eyes again. “I’m not doing this just for you, I’m doing it for myself too. I feel like if I don’t do something now, I’ll never do anything.”

Harry smiled and raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

“You’re sure? You’re not doing this cause you feel pressured or anything?”

Regulus shook his head and smiled properly, and Harry felt Reg's hands tighten in his wet robes, pulling him even closer. Harry leant down and slotted their lips together slowly, his eyes falling closed as he sighed into the kiss. They held each other carefully, hardly moving, as though scared that it would ruin the moment.

After what felt to Harry like a lifetime, he pulled away slowly, but to his surprise Regulus moved in his arms and suddenly the other boy’s hands were around his neck, tangling in his hair, and pulling him back for a much more enthusiastic kiss.

Harry couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him as Regulus tugged at his bottom lip, running his tongue over it and seeking entry to his mouth. Harry let go of his broom, not caring as it clattered loudly onto the floor, and wrapped his arms tightly around Regulus’ waist.

They clung to each other as much as their rain-soaked robes were, slowly finding the courage to move more against the other. Harry lifted a hand to run through Regulus’ hair, breaking the kiss and tilting Reg’s face up so that he could press feather soft kisses to his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

Regulus gasped and Harry grinned to himself, slowly manoeuvring them back towards the benches, trying not to trip over his broom in the process. Regulus’ fingers dug into his shoulders and he struggled to hold back a moan when finally, _finally_ , Reg’s legs buckled and he sat down hard on the wooden bench. Harry quickly positioned himself on Regulus’ lap, straddling him before he could overthink it, and he was rewarded by Regulus whispering his name in a shaky voice.

Harry abandoned the smooth skin he was kissing to sit up and look at Reg questioningly, but the boy just whimpered, and Harry felt his erection twitch at the lustful eyes in front of him before Regulus connected their lips again almost forcefully. Harry was taken by surprise by the force of it, and gently moved a hand to cup Reg’s jaw to coax him into a softer kiss, slower, running his tongue carefully over his lips and then they were both letting out quiet gasps and moans as they snogged.

Without realising, Harry had started pressing his hips down into Regulus’, grinding ever so slowly, but when he leant down in just the right way for their clothed erections to rub against each other, Regulus yelped and bit Harry’s lip in his rush to pull away, hitting his head on the wooden wall behind him. Harry didn’t have much time to react, letting out a gasp of pain before chuckling softly.

“Sorry Reg…” His voice was low and husky, and he coughed, knowing that he would be blushing furiously. “Are you okay?”

Regulus nodded, looking down until Harry gently tilted his chin up, meeting shining silver eyes with a smile. He could feel Regulus breathe in sharply, and he leant back in to press a gentle kiss to his lips before standing up, holding out a shaking hand.

“We should probably head back, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Reg breathed out, his fingers closing around Harry’s tightly, and they smiled at each other.

Harry picked his broom up from the floor and repeated his action from earlier, lifting it up over his shoulder as Reg grabbed his from where it was leaning next to the door to the changing rooms, carrying it by his side.

Before Harry could step out into the rain, Regulus pulled him back and cast a few quick impervious charms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before being the one to lead them out into the downpour.

~

Harry had showered quickly, changed into his uniform trousers and a hoodie, gave Regulus a quick kiss and winked as he disappeared under his dad’s invisibility cloak.

They had raced back to the castle, but taken their time walking to their dorm, talking quietly. Regulus had hesitantly asked if they were in a relationship now, and Harry had grinned with a reply, “If you want to be, I’d want nothing more.”

Harry had planned to meet either Sirius or James over the weekend to give them back the cloak, so he walked silently through the corridors, leaving his now boyfriend to shower and get into his own warm and dry clothes. They still had an hour or so before lunch, and Harry was hoping to find the marauders by then and spend the afternoon studying with Reg.

As Harry turned a corner into the entrance hall, he spotted Lily, Remus and James all walking together. He stopped at one side of the corridor and watched as the redhead laughed loudly, her head tipping back as she grinned up at James, who was running a hand through his hair in a way that reminded Harry of when he himself was nervous. He shook his head fondly and took the cloak off, folding it carefully into a small square and walking quickly after them all.

“Lily, wait up!”

He called out, and was pleased when she turned immediately, holding a hand out to James to stop him from going without her.

“Harry! How are you? You didn’t have quidditch practice this morning did you?”

Harry grinned at her as he joined them, “Course we did,” and turned to the taller boys next to her with a nod. “James, Remus, good to see you out of the hospital wing.”

The brunette smiled at him, that endearing one with one side of his lips lifting more, and Harry realised that he wasn’t wearing the narrow glasses he was before.

“What brings you this way?” Remus questioned and started walking again, Harry stepping into sync next to him, and leaving James walking next to Lily.

“Oh just fancied a walk around the castle, might pop up to Aunt Min’s for a chat. We have afternoon tea every Sunday but it’s nice to just spend some time with her not being my teacher.”

Harry was aware of Lily and James starting up their own conversation again, and had to hold back a laugh as Remus rolled his eyes at him when Lily laughed loudly again.

“I expect it was odd to start with, having Professor McGonagall teach you?”

“I don’t mind if you just call her McGonagall Remus, most people do around me. And um, she actually taught me magic before, so it was okay.”

“Oh right, you were home-schooled weren’t you?” At Harry’s raised eyebrows Remus shrugged apologetically. “People talked a bit when you first showed up.”

Harry smiled slightly, he knew full well how quickly things could spread around Hogwarts.

“It’s alright, and yeah I was.” Harry thought back to the first week of September, it seemed like too much had happened for him to have only been here a month. A sudden thought made Harry grin over his shoulder at Lily.

“Hey, wanna come to my room? I convinced Min to buy a record player when I moved up here.”

Lily’s eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. “Yes! Let me go and grab some records and Sirius and I’ll be there!”

The girl hurried off past them, and Harry grinned as Remus laughed and James looked a bit dejected. Harry turned to his dad and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if she knew about the cloak, and I didn’t want to get you in trouble, Mr. Head Boy.”

Harry’s grin widened as he held out the cloak and Remus looked quickly between the two.

“This is why you didn’t have it for yesterday?”

Harry wondered what was meant to happen yesterday, but Remus mostly looked amused, so perhaps it was one of their infamous pranks.

James took the cloak from him and headed on up the stairs, and although Harry knew there was a shortcut just to the left down that corridor and behind a tapestry, he turned right up the stairs. Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if James was still annoyed at him about being friends with Reg, though James helping them both out the other day didn’t really add up to that.

Was he just unwilling to share something the marauders had found?

Harry ever so slowly stopped walking, and when Remus gave him a questioning look he put a finger to his lips with a grin, and turned back to walk to the shortcut. Remus gave him a small nod and kept walking behind James. He would cover for him.

As Harry made his way up the spiral staircase that would spit him out on the fifth floor, directly below Gryffindor tower, he thought about his father and his friends. James was different than he’d been expecting, but he also wasn’t. Harry could far too easily see the kind young man that had smiled at him from the mirror of Erised, the man he heard in his nightmares, telling Lily to take Harry and run.

But at the same time, he was reminded that this James hadn’t lived through years of a war yet. Yes it was all happening under the surface, Reg had told him that certain families, names he recognised as future Death Eaters, were pushing for them to completely segregate from muggles and muggleborns, but it wasn’t really affecting them yet. James was a school boy, the same age as Harry, and he had to stop thinking of him as the boy that would become his dad, and see him as just a boy.

Sirius and Remus however were so much like their older selves it was almost painful. They were infinitely happier and brighter, and Sirius was so much louder and Harry wanted to cry every time he thought of their relationship being torn apart. Remus confessed that he had thought Sirius betrayed James and Lily. Harry couldn’t even begin to imagine how it would feel if Regulus betrayed him to Voldemort.

He knew that Regulus had been involved in the Death Eaters somehow, Sirius had been of the opinion that he panicked and wanted out, but was killed before he could leave. If he was approached by them this time, Harry didn’t know what he would do.

Lily was another matter entirely. He had always been told how kind she was, how he had her eyes, but he also had her stubbornness. She wasn’t just a girl who fell for the popular boy, she was fierce and loyal and Harry loved her so much, just for being Lily Evans, not for being his mum.

Harry pulled himself out of his musings as he left the hidden passage on the fifth floor and hurried up the last staircase, grinning as he saw Lily and Sirius standing by the banister each holding some records.

“We’d better wait for the other two before we all go traipsing through Min’s office, she might only let you all in if you’re with me.”

Lily nodded seriously, and Sirius shook his head with a grin.

“Come on Harry, you know Minnie would let me in anyway.”

“She might if you hadn’t looked like you were gonna kill me the other day.”

Sirius barked out a laugh as Lily’s eyes widened in alarm.

“What have you two been up to?!”

“Nothing to worry about Lils, just a little misunderstanding.”

Harry snorted a laugh and then a shout from behind him made him turn around and smirk at James, who was staring at him incredulously.

“What? You were right behind us! Moony!”

He turned on his friend, who was also smirking at him with a raised eyebrow, and Harry laughed as James looked back at him in confusion.

“I spent a whole month here by myself, do you really think I don’t know the shortcuts to get back to my own room?”

Harry grinned as Lily laughed, and she linked one of her arms in his, Sirius grabbing the other one, and he was dragged along to Min’s office, the other two following quickly.

~

When they entered the office, it was empty. Harry managed to remove himself from the grasp of Sirius and Lily, and nodded to the door to their quarters.

“I’ll just check if Aunt Min is in there, if not she might be in her other office.”

The four nodded at him with various smiles and he felt a rush of joy as he turned away.

“Aunt Min?”

He called as he walked through, and the woman in question turned around in her armchair to give him a smile.

“Hello Harry, what can I do for you?”

He walked around to lean against the counter in the kitchenette, giving Poppy a little wave as she sipped at her tea from the other chair.

“I just wondered if I could bring some friends through to my room, they’re rather excited about my record player.”

“Well I assume it’s not Regulus or else you would have just brought him here. Who exactly will be joining you?” Min looked at him over her glasses, and he shifted slightly.

“Lily, Sirius, Remus and James.”

“Harry-“ Poppy started, but Minerva cut her off by lifting a hand. She eyed Harry carefully and nodded.

“Very well. I think Poppy and myself will be taking our tea downstairs then. If you wish for Regulus to join you, tell him to go my office on the second floor.”

Harry nodded quickly, and watched as the witches stood and gathered their cups and saucers, Min giving a silent swish of her wand and the tray of biscuits, teapot, milk and sugar floated along in front of her.

Just before they could leave through the staircase to Min’s other office, Harry took a deep breath and called out. “Min?”

She turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, I just wanted to let you know that I’m… I mean that Reg is, um… Regulus is m-my boyfriend.” He blushed as her other eyebrow joined the first.

“Yes I know, I didn’t expect you to tell me for a while yet though, so thank you.”

“What?” Harry gaped at her, “How can you know? We only started going out today!”

“Oh…” Now Minerva actually looked surprised, and then she smiled and shook her head, calling out as she left the room, “I shall try not to scare him off then!”

Harry stood in shock at the door she had left through. What was going on? Did Min think they had already been together? Was that why she let him go after Sirius the other day, when he mentioned Reg?

A knock on the door behind him brought Harry out of his musings, and he rushed over to open it and let the four Gryffindors in.

“Come on, Min’s gone to her other office, so I’ll just bring the player out here.”

He smiled as they all looked warily around the room, before Lily sent a charm to the armchairs, turning both of them into two seater sofas with a satisfied smile.

“Well then boys, don’t dawdle.” She grinned and threw herself onto the nearest sofa. Harry shook his head at her with a laugh and then left to levitate in his Gryffindor armchair and the record player.

~

Regulus was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, when a silver cobra appeared next to him. He sat up quickly, and then Harry’s voice came out of it.

“Go to Min’s office on the second floor, and could you bring my bag? It should have the books I need in there. Oh! Um, we have a pride of lions here at the moment, so be prepared.”

The snake disappeared slowly and Regulus blinked, and blinked again, before flinging himself from his bed and rummaging through his wardrobe for something decent to wear. He had been lounging in a fresh set of pyjamas while he waited for Harry to come back, but clearly he wasn’t going to any time soon. Eventually deciding on some black trousers, a grey shirt and a deep blue cashmere jumper, Regulus changed quickly and picked up his schoolwork and Harry’s bag, grabbing Wuthering Heights from Harry’s bedside table as well.

Regulus waved at Isabelle and the other sixth years as he walked through the common room, speeding up when Barty looked about to come over to him. He didn’t want to deal with that today, or any day if he was honest.

Wondering why Harry had asked him to go to McGonagall’s transfiguration office, he knocked on the door politely, and entered when a voice called out to do so.

“Please forgive the intrusion Professor McGonagall-“ He cut himself short when he saw the professor laughing behind her tea cup, Madam Pomfrey smiling at him.

“I apologise, Mr Black, I may have broken your deputy headmistress.”

The older woman caught her breath and fixed Pomfrey with a look over her glasses.

“Only temporarily, I assure you.” She then turned her attention to Regulus and he nodded slightly. “Good afternoon Regulus. I take it Harry told you to come and see me then?”

He nodded again, still rather confused about the whole thing.

“Yes, Professor.”

“In private Regulus, you may call me Minerva.”

He blinked in shock, and she gave him a small smile as she stood up and went to the bookcase to the left of the room. He looked back at Pomfrey, who was not very subtly grinning behind her own tea, and then back to McGonagall – Minerva apparently – getting more confused by the second.

The professor did something to one of the books, and then the bookcase was moving and what is it with people in this castle just showing him secret passageways like it’s nothing?

“I’m sure he’s waiting for you. I believe you’ll be taking lunch upstairs today.”

Regulus warily stepped forwards, and McGonagall – he was not about to go calling a teacher by their first name until he had context, damn it – held out an arm to usher him through to a winding staircase.

“Give Remus my best!”

He looked around at Pomfrey’s shout, and then the gap closed and he was immersed in darkness for all of one second, when light filled the stairway from above him.

Regulus still had no idea what was happening, but he made his way diligently up the stairs. Clearly his boyfriend – Merlin, his boyfriend – got McGonagall’s permission for him to see the passageway he was currently walking up, but he couldn’t work out why.

The stairs eventually flattened out into a short corridor with a door that matched the ones in McGonagall’s quarters. As he approached it, he could hear music, and what he assumed was meant to be singing. Regulus took a deep breath and opened the door.

What he saw when he opened it startled a laugh out of him but the occupants of the room were too busy to notice.

Harry and Sirius were stood up on a sofa that Regulus was sure used to be a chair, Evans and Lupin laughing on another one, and Potter lounging on the red armchair from Harry’s room.

“Gallileo!”

“Gallileo!”

“Gallileo Figaro!”

“Magnifico!”

Regulus watched in alarm as Harry and Siri screamed at each other, jumping when Evans and Lupin joined in with the last word, and then those two were standing on their sofa as well, and Potter was waving his wand about like a conductor’s baton.

Harry’s record player was blasting out something that Regulus had never heard before, clearly not one of Harry’s records, because he’d listened to all of those by now. They seemed to be doing some sort of call and response – a term he remembered from his piano lessons with Sirius – with Siri saying one thing and the other three responding. He just didn’t understand how they all knew it.

Regulus finally recovered from the shock of the absurdity happening in front of him and walked over while Harry and his brother were throwing their heads back and forth.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?” He demanded, and then he let out an exclamation of “No!” as Harry grinned and jumped from the sofa to pull him into a strange sort of dance, spinning him around in a circle, and holding him far too close than was appropriate considering their current company.

“Harry, let me go!” Regulus tried to pull away from Harry but his boyfriend just laughed and kept singing the very odd song, how did he know what was going to happen next?

Regulus shook his head in exasperation, he could feel himself smiling just as wide as Harry was, and let himself be dragged around the room before finally Harry fell onto the sofa that he and Sirius had been on, successfully pulling Regulus along with him by the hand.

“Are you quite finished tormenting me?” Regulus sniffed and straightened his jumper, Harry had made him a complete mess, and their bags had been dropped several minutes ago.

“No.”

The answer came quickly, and he narrowed his eyes at Harry smiling innocently at him, and before he could think about what he was doing, he lifted the hand he was still holding and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

“You’re mad, Harry.”

“Mad for you.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, stop before I vomit!”

Regulus looked behind him quickly, eyes wide, to see Potter groaning and covering his eyes with his hands, Sirius stood behind him with a grin. He immediately dropped Harry’s hand, his cheeks heating up quickly with what he knew must be the most he has ever blushed, and stared at the floor in front of him.

“Oh shut it Potter, let them be happy! You were bad enough when these two got together.”

He blinked in surprise at Evans backing him up, he knew what to expect from Potter by this point, but, he supposed Evans had always been fairly decent to him.

“Why don’t you make me Evans.”

Regulus rolled his eyes at the childish response, and was expecting a rebuttal from Lily again but when he glanced over at her he sighed at the blush she was also wearing.

“Anyway,” Sirius called out suddenly, “I think it’s lunch time, now Reggie’s with us.”

“Oh, yeah! Hetty!” Harry called before Regulus could stop him. The small elf popped up next to the sofa, and she spared a frown for what they had done to the room before smiling at Harry and Regulus.

“Hello Mister Harry, Mister Regulus! What can Hetty be doing for the misters today?”

“Sorry to bother you Hetty, but we were wondering if, whatever you’re doing for lunch, you could send up six portions for us? And maybe some treacle tart too.” Harry winked conspiratorially and the elf nodded quickly.

“Of course Mister Harry! I be sorting that out right away for you.”

She disappeared with a crack and Regulus looked over to where Sirius was watching him in confusion.

“That was Hetty? She’s grown so much.”

Regulus nodded and watched Sirius walk over to fit in between Lily and Lupin on the other sofa. His brother heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face before smiling at him.

“I suppose it was you who got her here?”

He nodded again, unsure of what to say.

Hetty had been given to Sirius when it was announced that if he was going to insist on ‘ _this ridiculousness_ ’ as Walburga called it then he would be trained to be the heir, as eldest. Of course, their mother hadn’t made that ‘training’ particularly easy or pleasant. One of the things Sirius had to do was make sure his elf understood it’s place. Sirius refused, and the elf had been injured, their mother using a small dagger to cut at the poor creature’s feet. Sirius had grabbed Walburga, pulling her off the elf, and Regulus, only just turned eight years old, ordered Kreacher to remove the elf from Walburga’s presence.

Kreacher had done as ordered, and Regulus had carefully wrapped the young elf’s feet in bandages, before giving her one of his ties, telling her that she was free from his family, but to go to a place called Hogwarts. It’s a magic place, he had told her, and if she couldn’t find work there, the people there would find her a nice family. When Regulus arrived in his first year, the elf appeared to him and thanked him for helping her.

He had never told Sirius, even though it was found out that the elf had left Grimmauld Place, which could only happen if someone freed her. Walburga had used legilimency on Sirius, he watched it happen, but because she couldn’t find proof of him setting her free, he was let off, and wasn’t given another elf.

There was a heavy silence, only broken after a few minutes when Hetty appeared again, clicking her fingers to expand the coffee table and then several plates of food arrived, among which was two treacle tarts.

“Thank you, Hetty.” Sirius spoke softly, and the elf span around, her already large eyes growing comically wide.

“Mister Sirius… Mister Sirius is not meant to be seeing Hetty! I is going now!”

She left again, and Regulus frowned, he had never told her to stay away from his brother. He glanced up to meet Sirius’ eyes and shook his head slightly at the questioning gaze. Perhaps if they both went to the kitchens she would talk to them. But for now, they had food that needed eating.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the continuation of the last chapter! This is a shorter one with a little look at some other friendships, I hope you all like it! Thank you again for all the support, I still can't believe how many of you there are reading this ;-; you all bring me so much happiness, thank you thank you thank you <3
> 
> Chapter date - October 1st 1977 (same day)  
> Chapter POV - Regulus - Sirius - Lily  
> Chapter song - Oh! You Pretty Things by David Bowie

Regulus kept to himself while they all ate, trying to ignore the way Potter kept frowning between him and Sirius, the gentle touches Siri gave Remus that seemed to be more out of habit than anything else, the flushed glances Lily sent to Potter, how happy Harry seemed to just be sitting in the vicinity of the older students. Regulus noticed it all though, as he always did. He saw they way they all had their friendships, even Harry shared quick grins and jokes with Lily and his brother. He watched as both Harry and Lily took the largest helpings of treacle tart, Remus only taking a small slice, and Sirius not even touching it.

“You do know that’s just sugar?”

His brother sniffed, and Regulus felt himself smirking as Harry laughed loudly next to him.

“That’s exactly what Reg said to me!”

The brothers locked eyes and Regulus bowed his head slightly. They both stood up, Regulus from the sofa and Siri from the floor by Remus’ feet, and walked over to the kitchen area.

~

“What the fuck is going on Reggie? Hetty has been here the whole time?” Sirius narrowed his eyes at his brother as he sighed and nodded. “Explain. Now.”

The younger boy looked back over to where Harry had glanced back at them, giving him a small smile before giving Sirius his full attention.

“I ordered Kreacher to get Hetty away from mother, I bandaged her feet by hand and told her to come here. I didn’t know that she couldn’t talk to you, or whatever is going on. She came to me when I started my first year, so I just assumed that she did the same to you. She was your elf after all.”

“Yes, she was.” Sirius sighed and bit at his lip before stepping forwards and pulling Regulus into his arms. “Thank you for helping her.”

He felt Regulus stiffen slightly before bringing his arms around him loosely, and Sirius took in a deep breath before letting him go.

“So… You and Harry?”

He smirked as Regulus blushed and mumbled that they had decided this morning to start dating.

Sirius was happy for them, he could see how much they cared about each other already, and anything that got his brother further out of the reach of their mother was for the best. He grinned and took pity on the younger boy, dragging him back to the others, where they were deciding what album to put on next.

~

Lily hummed along to 'Hunky Dory', the album that had first gotten her into David Bowie’s music, as she read over Harry’s and Regulus’ potions essays. Harry had the right idea, he just needed to go more in depth with some of the details, and she told him so with a smile before going back to Regulus’.

It was clear that he had a passion for the subject, and it surprised her that they had such a strong shared like. Of course, she had been friendly with the Slytherin since his first year, especially when he had been made Prefect last year, and Sirius started to reconcile their relationship. She didn’t know the specifics of all that, but she could tell that they were slowly getting closer.

Sirius had left with Remus and James a short while ago, probably to find Peter and get into all sorts of mischief, so Lily was the only one left. She had reversed her transfiguration charm on one of the sofas, it snapping back into an armchair with a quiet pop, but left the other one for Harry and Regulus to lounge on.

Lily had always been observant, but you didn’t need any special kind of insight to see that the boys were crazy for each other. They reacted so naturally to each other, moving almost in synchronicity.

“Here you go Regulus, if you don’t get an O for that I’ll personally go and make Slughorn change it.”

She smiled as she held the rolled up parchment out to the younger boy, who gave her a small smile and nod in return.

“See Harry, that’s how you write an essay.”

“Yeah whatever.” Harry gently nudged Regulus’ side before sighing and leaning back on the sofa, his eyes closing slowly. “What song is this? I think I know it…”

Lily blinked, surprised that Harry didn’t know, he seemed to have a good knowledge of other Bowie songs. Maybe he just hadn’t heard the full album before.

“Kooks, it’s one of my favourites.”

Harry hummed gently, and Lily had the odd feeling that he expected her to say that.

“Harry?” He opened his eyes to look over at her, making a small noise in reply, but she just shook her head and smiled. “Never mind, just a silly thought.”

She stood up and stretched, collecting the albums that Sirius had left behind, picking up the cover for 'Hunky Dory' and then putting it back down, along with 'A Day At The Races'.

“I’d better head back to the tower, I’ve got my own homework to do after all.”

Harry and Regulus both waved her off with a smile, and she turned from the doorway to see Harry swaying slightly to the song, mouthing the words to himself. Strange, she had assumed he didn’t know it. Lily shook her head again, she was probably looking too much into it, and left through McGonagall’s office quickly.

~

Back in the Gryffindor common room she wasn’t surprised to find the boys nowhere in sight, and went to sit with her friends by the fireplace. She fell onto the chair opposite Marlene and Dorcas with a sigh, causing the girls to look up at her.

“Everything okay there Lils?” Dorcas’ sweet voice floated over to her, and she sighed again.

“Fine Dorc…” She trailed off, frowning and sitting up to look over at their expectant faces. “Have you ever felt like you should know something, or someone, but you don’t?”

The two looked at each other before back at her, Dorcas frowning slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, say you meet someone, and they act and say things that feel really familiar, only you don’t know why, and it shouldn’t be familiar because you’ve never met them before. You don’t know anything about this person, but you’re not _really_ surprised by anything they do, because you kind of expected it.”

Lily looked up to them, and at their startled expressions she forced out a laugh and sat back in the chair. “Sorry, gosh listen to me, I sound crazy.”

She rolled her eyes and then noticed Mary coming down from their dorm and waved the other girl over to join them.

“Hiya girlies, what’s occurrin’?”

Lily grinned at her soft Welsh accent, it had grown gentler over the last few years but it was still distinguishable from the other girls.

“Lily’s being weird-“

“Oh is she going on about James again?” Mary grinned as Lily sunk into her armchair, letting her hair fall in a curtain across her face.

“I don’t go on about him.” She muttered, but not loud enough.

“Oh is that what that was all about? Is he actually being a decent human being around you now?”

Lily sat up again quickly at Marlene’s laughing question. “What do you mean _around me_?”

“Oh come on Lils!” Mary sat on the arm of Lily’s chair, her long curls flicking Lily’s face as she shook her head. “He’s always been an idiot, yeah?”

Lily nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Most notably an idiot around you, especially when trying to get your attention or, as we saw in fifth year,” Mary paused to send a significant look to Marlene and Dorcas, who nodded back. “concerning Snape. We know he was your friend and it still hurts that you don’t talk now, but Potter has _always_ had issues with you two being friends. We found out, after fifth year, that was because he was going round with all his snake buddies calling every other muggleborn except you, _that_. Correct?”

Lily nodded again, frowning now.

“But we also know that last year Potter sort of, laid off you a bit. No ‘hey Evans’ at breakfast, no ridiculous love poem about your arse at Valentine’s day, nothing. And what did you do?”

“Complain.” Lily whispered, but not quiet enough that Mary didn’t hear.

“Loud enough for the whole group now pet.”

“Ugh, I complained about it!”

“There we go!” Mary grinned and Marlene snorted, Lily glancing over to see Dorcas nudge her, but the smaller girl was smirking as she did it.

“So what? I was annoyed that he was ignoring me, but only for a week or two. I got over it, and it was fine. This year has just been weird.”

“Weird because now he acts like he does with the rest of the boys-“

“Hey!” Marlene cut in and Mary waved a hand at her.

“The boys and Marls. He’s an idiot, but not in the way he was before, right?” Mary smiled down at her and patted the top of her head. “It’s alright Lils, you’ll realise eventually.”

Lily frowned again, realise what? That James was a nice person? She already knew that. She saw how much he cared about his friends, and he was actually doing alright as Head Boy, he really was good with the younger years. Realise that he was funny? Well she had enough trouble trying to hold back her snorts of laughter at the Gryffindor table as it was so hopefully he didn’t turn out to be even funnier or she’d be through.

Lily barely noticed Mary get up and greet Peter, the two of them moving to the sofa, and she watched Sirius saunter over to greet Marlene and Dorcas each with a smooch on the cheek in a daze. What was she not getting, that her best friends apparently knew? She pursed her lips and stood up, waving a goodbye to the group and heading up to her dorm. There was one person who may be able to help her, her best friend that wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore.

She had a letter to write.


End file.
